10 things I hate about you
by whenstarsfallintoearth
Summary: Synlet somewhat AU: Violet Parr moves into another town in order to study at Supers University. Being away from her family was tough and being in another place was tougher. Due to circumstances, she accepted an apartment offer eventhough her roommate was a boy (and sure enough if her father heard about it he'd come running there). Turns out the boy was an old... enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**AN:** I've been meaning to do a Synlet fanfic for years. I mean I love Incredibles! So yeah I kinda imagined this one as a manga/anime one (this is because I made an anime drawing of Synlet and planned to make it a manga but then meh, because of my drawing skills). This idea came to when I was browsing through Crispy-Gypsy's gallery. (LOOK AT HER SYNLET ARTWORKS THEY'RE LIKE WOAH). Also this is slightly AU (or maybe AU), because I don't know lol.

**DISCLAMER:** And the highest god of animations, Pixar, created Incredibles. Therefore it's not mine.

* * *

They made a statue of us  
And it put it on a mountain top  
Now tourists come and stare at us  
Blow bubbles with their gum  
Take photographs have fun, have fun

**\- Us, Regina Spektor**

After the incident involving the Omnidroid two years ago, Violet Parr is now moving out. She never really wanted to apply for SU but her father insisted since it was the first 'ever' hero school that was built. _More like Sky High,_ she thought. She was packing her bags when Dash dropped by her room. He stared at her for a long time it felt awkward and annoying.  
"What is it, worm?" she said. Of course she wasn't really insulting him.  
"I don't know... I'm... You're leaving." he said. Dash is 12 now. He's growing taller and taller. Jack Jack is 3.  
"And what?" she turned to him. Violet grew up to look just like Helen, although she had a darker hair.  
"I don't know.. I'm gonna..."  
"Miss me?" she asked. Dash didn't answer but just stared at her sister.  
"Come here, Dash." she said, hugging her little brother. "It's just... four years. Don't worry."  
"Four years is a very long time, Vi." he said.  
"Just watch Dad and Mom for me, okay?"  
"Okay."

Violet rummaged through the closet and found a picture. It was a picture of Tony. Sadness covered her eyes as she stared at it. It's been a year since Tony moved away. He pursued his dreams and she chose to pursue hers. Maybe it wasn't really meant to be. She put the picture inside her box and cleared her room.

"I can't believe she's already 19, Bob." Helen said. She was preparing their lunch while Bob was reading the local newspaper.  
"I know. I'm just glad she's going to SU. That way we know she'd be safe." he said.  
Helen looked at Bob. He seemed to be taking the situation lightly. "Supers University is the first ever university to train and teach super children. And the teachers aren't just teachers."  
"Yes, I know. They're former supers." she said.  
"And Helen... It's just 3 hour drive from here. We can always visit her." he said.

"Mom, I'm done!" Violet shouted, taking her bags down.  
"I'm here, honey. Let's have some lunch first."  
Violet walked towards the table. "Your father and I decided that you would be staying at Aunt Minny for awhile."  
"Until you find another apartment..."  
"Aunt Minny? Seriously Dad she's like... I mean we had the worst Thanksgiving when we went there." she said as ate a spoonful of the meal.  
"I know but you have to bear with us. The university dorm was full already. So you have to find another place to stay." he said.  
"Alright, alright." she replied, rolling her eyes.

Violet stood there like a stone. The house looked lovely outside but inside she knew what was waiting for her. Burnt cookies. Noisy kids. Aunt Minny's unlimited storeis that didn't make any sense. Violet wanted to go back right now.  
Her father patted her back which brought her back to reality.  
"Let's go." he said as he pulled out her last stuff from the car.  
"Dad, can I go look for an apartment now? I mean right now?"  
Her dad gave her the look and she sighed in defeat. They stood infront of the door and her father knocked. Once. Twice.  
"MOM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"  
"NICHOLAS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CARPET?! LUCAS, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THOSE BROWNIES AND SHUT THE FREAKING TV!"  
_Oh good._ Violet thought. "It's going to be fine." her dad assured her.  
_I hope so._  
The door opened and Aunt Minny greeted them with a smile. The apron she was wearing was burnt and her hair was really not looking good.  
"Hi, Minny." Bob greeted.  
"Hi, Bob! I'm sorry I was just busy making brownies for the kids." she said and turned to Violet. "Oh Violet! Look at you! All grown up and ready for SU!"  
"I owe you a lot for letting her stay here for awhile." Bob said. _Uh.. No you don't. You owe me a lot, _Violet thought to herself.  
"Oh Bob, you've been a good friend of the family for years. Violet is more than welcome to stay here as long as she wants." she said. "Now, let me help you go to your room, dear."  
Violet turned to her dad like she was walking to a death row. Bob mouthed 'it's alright' to her.

The room was neat and simple. Her room back at home was bigger but this will do. Atleast she was one room away from Nicholas and Lucas, the Garner kids. Minny's sons were supers too. Nicholas had the ability to create sparks. Lucas on the other hand can hold his breathe underwater forever. Aunt Minny was originally Sonic Wave. And well she married Uncle Joe which is Lava. Violet can hear the clashing of plates and shouts from downstairs. She knew that she won't be able to sleep peacefully for the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Actually Torture

**AN:** So yeah! It's chapter two! Please enjoy and leave some reviews!

**DISCLAMER: **If I'm Brad Bird then I own the Incredibles. Sadly no. lol.

* * *

Are you worth your weight in gold?  
Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone  
Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.  
You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck.

**\- Hurricanes, Panic! At The Disco**

"Mom! I'm going to die early!" Violet complained through the phone. "Today, Lucas came to my room and sprinkled glitters on me and told me that that way he would know where I am even if I'm invisible. And it's getting worse each day." she kept her tone low so that Aunt Minny won't hear her. It's been two days and she's already dying to get out of the house.  
"I'm sorry, honey. Did you saw any available apartments?" she asked.  
"Not yet." she grumbled. "I'm going to take a walk later and see if I can find anything."  
"Did you already send your requirements to the university?" she asked.  
"Uh.. Yeah. Yesterday." she said in a 'matter-o-fact' way.  
"Okay I need to get your brother. He was in Lucius' house today with Jack Jack." Helen said.  
"Okay. Tell them I love them. Bye bye." she said and sighed. She heard the screaming of two kids and closed her eyes.

Lawton was pretty much like Metroville although it was much quiet and simple. She was wearing her favorite band shirt and looking around for some coffee or shake. Darn it she needed something sweet. While she was lost in her thoughts, she passed by a post with an apartment offer. It was an answer to her prayers. She quickly went to the said address.  
"Please be available. Please be available." she prayed to herself.  
She knocked on the door twice and it opened. A black woman somewhat 40 plus opened the door.  
"Um... Mrs. Trevor?"  
"Yes. That's me." she said, raising her eyebrow.  
"I was here for the apartment." she said.  
"Uh huh. Well sorry dear but the apartment is actually for two. A boy passed by here earlier and rented it."  
Oh darn. she thought.  
"But if you're really desperate, you can share. I already asked if he's alright with roommates and he did agree. How about you?" she asked.  
Violet bit her lips. She_ is_ desperate.  
"I'm fine with that." she replied.  
"Good. When are you going to move? He's moving tomorrow." she said.  
"Tomorrow afternoon would be good."  
"Then we have a deal. It's close, okay? No more backing up." she said and closed the door.  
For a moment Violet felt that her father would be slapping her right now for choosing to stay at an apartment with an unknown boy rather than being with Aunt Minny. But then a smile spread across her lips. Freedom!  
"YES!" she shouted in happiness and almost ran back at the house.

"You found an apartment. Good for you." Helen smiled. She was looking through the bills while talking to Violet. Dash and Jack Jack were watching tv.  
"Yes, Mom. It's beautiful. It's big and-"  
"Big? Are you sure you can handle the rent? Your allowance is not that big, Violet."  
"It's fine, Mom. I have a-" she stopped and thought. She'd be dead if she told her mom that she has a boy roommate.  
"I have what?"  
"I have... enough money for it I assure you." she said.  
"Okay, Vi. If you say so." Helen replied.  
"Come visit me when you have time, okay?" Violet smiled.

The next day was like getting out of prison. Violet brushed her hair. She looked really like her mom. Half of her face was covered by her hair, like the way it was before Tony and her dated. She wanted to keep it that way.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay, honey?" Aunt Minny said.  
"It's fine, Aunt Minny. I had a lot of great time here." she lied.  
"Drop by if you have time, alright?" she said.  
The moment she stepped out of that door and rode the cab was the happiest moment of her life.

"Your roommate was already putting up his things in the apartment." Mrs. Trevor said. "I expect both of you to be good friends."  
"Yeah sure." she replied as she went up and stood at the door. It was already open. Violet grabbed her bags and went inside.  
"Hi..." she called as she tried to find her roommate. She found him going through some boxes. "I'm your roommate, by the way."  
"Oh you're the one Mrs. Trevor was saying." he replied, not turning to her. "Well.. Hi. I'm..."  
Violet was putting down her bag and looked up to see who he was. Her eyes widened.  
"PINE!"  
"PARR?!"  
Violet's forcefield went up. Instinct.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked.  
"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are** you** doing here?! I rented the place!" he said.  
"Liar! You're following me, aren't ya!"  
"Why are you so assuming?!"  
"Are you two arguing up there?!" It was Mrs. Trevor. She walked up to the apartment to see what was happening.  
"I already told you, Violet. I don't want people shouting at my apartment."  
"But-"  
"No buts! From what I heard I think you two already know each other. Now, I would like a moment of peace." she walked away, leaving the two of them.  
Violet turned to him, fist shaking in anger.  
"I'm so gonna kill you." she muttered under her breath as she moved towards him.  
Buddy slowly backed away, raising his hands. "Hey! Hey. Stop!" he said. "You can't _technically_ kill me."  
"Why not? It'd be easier." she snapped.  
Buddy pointed the bracelet that was stuck on his wrist. "Protection program, remember?"  
"NSA? Oh please. Why the hell would they protect you instead of killing you already?"  
"They needed people. And the last thing on their list was to kill people. Isn't that what supers do? _Not _kill people?" he grinned.  
"You don't tell me what to do, you schmuck!"  
"Once my heartbeat disappears NSA would come running in a snap. You do know that. This is a tracking device."  
Vi stopped. Buddy was by now leaning on the wall. He's right. She can't kill him right now. _Get it together, Vi._  
She turned around and grabbed her stuffs. Buddy watched as she walked towards her room.  
"I'm really happy that you finally understood the situa-"  
BANG. She closed the room's door.  
"Supers."  
"Villains." Violet muttered and grabbed a pillow, smothering herself as she muffled her scream.  
This is not how it turned out. She was supposed to have a happy college life with a normal roommate.  
Not somebody who once tried to kill her family! Why is he even here?  
Oh goodness, this is pure torture.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat and Dog

**AN: **Author here! I hope you enjoy reading this fic! Please leave a review below. :) I really do appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Praise Brad Bird. bow.

* * *

I've been very cautious  
Trying numbness, instead of pain  
Your humor makes me, makes me nauseous  
what a twisted, twisted, twisted game.

**\- Sour Candy, Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Josh Ramsay**

Buddy was sitting on the couch. There was nothing interesting on the television. He glanced at the door at Violet's room. She hasn't been out since she came yesterday afternoon. Pathetic. _Girls,_ Buddy thought. _No, supers._  
He closed the television and walked towards his room. But then he wanted to watch her come out. Just for fun. He loves teasing her, pushing all her angry buttons.  
He faked the door shutting from his room and hid in the kitchen, somewhere Violet won't exactly notice him. He counted to 20 until he heard her door creak open.  
_I knew it._ he thought. Violet peeked and carefully walked towards the kitchen. Her footsteps were silent. She opened the fridge to grab something to eat.  
"Hey."  
Violet almost dropped the box of milk that she was holding but managed to catch it. "The hell?!"  
She turned to see Buddy on the corner. "Are you going to give a heart attack?!" she snapped.  
"Sorry. I figured the only way to talk to you is by surprising you." he put his hands in his pocket.  
"We're not talking. And I'm going to my room." she said, grabbing a bread and stuffing it in her mouth as she motioned towards her room.  
Buddy moved fast and blocked her way.  
Violet was getting impatient. She took the bread off her mouth and put a hand on her waist. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Not letting you pass." he smirked. "C'mon. We have a lot to talk about."  
"What? Do you want to talk about how you purposely tried to kill my family and kidnap my brother while you braid my hair?**No.**" she said.  
"Why are you here? At Lawton?" he asked, blocking her attempt to pass.  
"Why do you even care?" she said. "No.. Why are _you_ here?"  
"Hey, don't pass the question."  
Violet growled and made a shield hit him. Buddy dropped on the floor, cursing. "That was really mean." he muttered.  
She ran towards her room and Buddy tried to catch her but she already slammed the door in his face.  
She threw herself to the bed. _Aha! Finally! Food_, she grinned.

It was evening when Violet came out of her room again. And there was Buddy sitting on the couch, scribbling things on his sketch pad.  
"Finally, Queen McGrumpy came out of her lair." he said. Violet glared at him. She opened the cupboard and tried to look for something to eat.  
"The dinner's on the table." Buddy said, not removing his eyes on his sketchpad.  
Violet looked at the food then at him. "What makes you think I'll eat that? Heaven knows, it might be poisoned."  
"You do know that there's no point if I poison you, right? I have to get rid of the body and I hate that kind of work." he mumbled.  
"See? Still evil." she said, sitting down and grabbing a fork.  
"Oh for goodness sake. It's been two years, cut the crap." he replied.  
Violet dropped the fork and swallowed what she was eating. "Cut the crap?! You almost killed my dad. You almost killed my family! And I don't even know why I'm staying here right with you!"  
"You know the door's open. You can always leave."  
"Shut the hell up!"  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
Violet looked at him. "What question?"  
"Why are you here?" he said, looking at Violet with his bright blue eyes.  
"None of your business." she snapped, looking at her meal.  
"It's for SU, isn't it?"  
"How the hell did you know?!" she gritted her teeth.  
"Duh-uh. A mail came earlier. Since you were being a brat and locking up in your room for hours, I kept the mail." he said, throwing her the envelope.  
Violet opened the mail and it was a reminder. It was her schedule for the semester.  
"Looks like somebody's going to first class super school." Buddy grinned.  
"I said.. none of your business." she glared. "Now.. answer mine. Why are you here?"  
Buddy shrugged and looked down at his sketchpad. "NSA simply couldn't kill me off. They made a program where people like me were taught and use our knowledge on what they say 'greater good'. Pretty sucks."  
"It's a school."  
"It's like a rehabilation center, dofus. I'm too old for school."  
"It's a school."  
"Not a school. Are you even listening?"  
"It's a school, Pine. Whatever you call it." she finished her meal and washed her plate.  
Buddy watched her walk back to her room. "You're really not talking to me?"  
"Not a chance."  
"But you did. Earlier." he grinned.  
"Shut up."

Violet laid on her bed staring at her phone. It was her family's photo. She decided not to tell about her father about Buddy. Because both of them would be screwed if she did. She'd be scolded why she picked this apartment with a murderer as a roommate. And Bob would probably kill Pine if he had a chance.  
A lot of trouble indeed.  
She closed her phone and put it on the night stand.

**Few days later...**  
Violet could hear the electronic sound from her side. She opened her eyes to see the alarm clock blinking. It's 7:00. It's 7:00. Monday. It's the first day of school!  
And she's late! She jumped off her bed and opened her closet. She ran towards the bathroom, ignoring Buddy's 'good morning, your highness' greeting.  
After taking a quick bath she got dressed and grabbed a sandwich and ran towards the door.  
"I'm late. I'm freaking late and its first day." she mumbled. She was struggling to get her bag in place and her books.  
She got at school in time before the bell rang. Freshmen students were on the Northern Stage.  
"Good morning, freshmen." a woman appeared on the platform. Violet knew who she was. Andromeda.  
"You may have known me as Andromeda. But here you will address me as Prof. Wilson. I hope you understand all of that." her voice was stern and commanding.  
"She's the one who stopped Street Blade from destroying the Eiffel Tower." a girl beside her whispered, which caught Violet's attention. "Sorry." she giggled.  
She was a blonde girl, a little smaller than her, and was wearing braces. "Mary Antonette, by the way, Mary Antonette Dawn." she said. "I'm Megabolt's daughter."  
"Really?" Violet smiled. The girl nodded and grinned. "Um, Violet Parr."  
"Wait? Parr? You are Mr. Incredibles' daughter?" the girl gasped. Their attention was brought back to Prof. Wilson.  
"Your program was designed to prepare for the future. The future of becoming a real super. A real hero. Your schedules, class and professors were already sent to you. I do hope you have already checked them. Remember, you are born to be a super... it's your choice how you will use that ability. Good morning and good luck." she left the platform and all the students started to walk to their respective classes.  
"Hey. What class are you in?" Antonette asked.  
Violet looked at her schedule. "Um.. Class A."  
"Class A?! We're the same!" the girl squealed. Violet smiled. "Come on, Antonette. Let's go."

They were all seated when their professor came in. "I'm Professor Mckinley and I'm teaching you Powers 101 for today." he said as he wrote his name on the board.  
A boy raised his hand. "Yes?"  
"You're Tornado, right?"  
"Yep. Indeed I am."  
Violet noticed some of the other kids murmured 'awesome' and 'cool'.  
"Okay. Out of topic, young man." he smiled. What Violet was amazed of was the number of super children, that's in the school. She thought when she was in high school that there might be only a few of them.

After the class, Violet and Antonette strolled around the university grounds. "I met a lot of supers lately too. But you do know the one I really want to meet." Antonette rambled.  
"Who?" Violet asked.  
"Jonah Armitage." she giggled. "He's the son of the famous Astral Star. And he's cute."  
"Really?" Violet chuckled. "I haven't seen him before."  
"Actually, he's there!" she almost shouted and Vi had to cover her mouth. "Where?"  
"There, Vi." she pointed.  
A boy almost the same as their age was walking few meters away from them. He has a blonde hair and green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. And did she mention a lovely cheekbone?  
"He's half-british on his mother side. Isn't he charming?" Antonette smiled. She turned to Violet who looked really stunned.  
"Vi?" she waved her hand on her face. "Earth to Violet Parr."  
_He's so handsome_.


	4. Chapter 4: Nineteen Twenty-Six

**AN:** I got the chapter title from the manga "Nineteen Twenty-One" which is actually what it should look like if I made this Synlet a manga. (I'm trying lol). I'm really happy that somehow there are 30 people reading this (it means the SYNLET FANDOM ISN'T DEAD YAY!). Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

**\- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, Fall Out Boy**

Violet was in her room, writing her homework. Her laptop was infront of her. Besides wikipedia and google, her skype was open. She was talking to Kari.  
She was wearing her rock band shirt and a shorts. She noticed that her crackers were almost gone. She held her book and made way to the kitchen.  
"Nice shorts."  
"Bloody hell!" she jumped. "Can you atleast not give me a heartattack? I thought you were working on something on your room."  
Buddy was holding a mechanical part of something. Violet had been hearing noises from his room.  
"Yeah, I was. I went out to get something on my toolbox." he explained.  
Violet glared and proceeded to the fridge. She grabbed a box of crackers and a bottle of milk.  
"What are you reading?" he asked.  
"Nothing of your concern."  
"Physics?" he noticed the cover of the book.  
Violet didn't answer, instead moved back to her room.  
"You know you need to talk to me sooner. You'll go crazy." he smirked.  
"I'd rather be crazier than having a normal conversation with you." she said.  
Back at her room, her phone rang. Violet quickly picked up.  
It was her dad.  
"Hey, Vi. How's my girl?" he asked.  
"Hi dad. I'm fine." she said.  
"Mom told me you found an apartment. I hope you're getting comfortable there."  
_If comfortable you mean getting my patience running out, because that guy that killed us is currently living with me._  
"Yeah. It's good. The school was awesome, dad."  
"I knew you'd like it there." Bob smiled. "I miss you, sunbeam."  
"Miss you too, dad." a weak smile crept to her lips.  
Jack Jack suddenly dropped his bowl and Violet heard it from the other line.  
"Hey, I need to go. Your brother's getting crazy again. Be safe, okay?"  
"Bye, dad."

"Your powers are your core. You get everything in there. You lost it. You lost half of your life." It was their Physical Exam... but in SU they call it Power Exam. Coach Jones was teaching them how to control and make their powers stronger.  
"Okay, enough talk. Let's get some action in this place!" he said. There was a chamber where each one of the students would be tested. Each test has their own difficulty level.  
"Keynes. You're in." he pointed at the boy infront Violet and Antonette.  
The boy stood at the center of the chamber.  
"This exam is supported by an artificial intelligence. Each opponent you face is not real, but the hit they'll give you will hurt." Coach Jones grinned. "Level 1, Keynes."  
There was an image forming not far from where Keynes was standing. It was an image of a man.  
"Let's see what you got."  
The opponent went rushing in Keyne's direction. The boy was fast enough to move away but when the ai hit him, he slide down the floor.  
"Ow." Antonette exclaimed. "That probably hurt."  
Keynes stood up and focused on his enemy.  
"Enough playing, Keynes. Show us your powers." Coach Jones ordered.  
Keynes smirked. "If that's what you want, coach."  
The enemy was already running to his way and Keynes ran to face him. To the class' surprise when they both hit each other the boy disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" Violet asked.  
Keynes appeared behind the enemy and grabbed its arm and swung it to the side.  
"Teleportation." Coach Jones said. "Good job, Keynes. Now get back in here."  
The boy laughed and joined the class.  
"Parr. You're next." Coach said.  
Violet moved towards the chamber.  
"You can do it, Vi!" Antonette cheered.  
The chamber was a big blank space except for the window where she can see her classmates and coach.  
"Level 1, Parr."  
She watched as the sensors slowly create her opponent.  
"Remember... This is a practice for you when you face villains and criminals."  
_Villains. _The word fueled her heart.  
Villain. Syndrome. Buddy Pine. The opponent infront of her changed into Buddy's image.  
Violet clenched her fist. "Okay Parr you're ready."  
As soon as her coach gave her the green signal she ran towards the image and gave it a great punch and a hard kick, sending the enemy to the other side of the chamber.  
"Good, Parr." the coach cleared his throat.  
The other students were impressed too.  
Just as her opponent was about to get up, Violet immediately moved. She jumped into it, her technique somehow reminded Antonette about Black Widow from the movies. She strangled the opponent and it suddenly threw her aside. But Violet was ready to lunge.  
She disappeared. The artificial intelligence looked around to detect her, but Violet was already atop of it.  
"Parr, control." Coach Jones instructed.  
But Violet wasn't listening anymore. To her, the opponent wasn't an artificial intelligence. It was Syndrome.  
She created two plate sized forcefield with her hand and crushed its head, making it slowly disintegrate.  
"Wow." Antonette's jaw dropped.  
Violet's chest was wild, her breathing was very fast. When she came back to join the class, Coach Jones gently grabbed her arm.  
"Parr, we train supers to be heroes. Not to be villains, you do understand that?" he kept his eyes on her.  
"Yes, coach." Violet answered before getting back to Antonette.

"What happened back there, Vi?" Antonette sat down beside her. Violet simply shrugged it off, not wanting to talk about it again.  
"You were flaming back there. I mean, are you angry about something? I've never seen you before like that."  
Violet kept her eyes on her meal. "I'm just... excited." she replied.  
"Excited?"  
"Don't mind it, Antonette." she insisted. Antonette finally decided to lay it off. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?" she asked Violet.  
For a moment, Violet realized she didn't have any plans. She was too focused on school that having fun was forgotten on her list.  
"I'm going to watch movies on Sunday, want to come?" Antonette asked.  
"Sure, Ann. I'd pick you up on the uni dorm?"  
"Sure. Hey, Vi. You're not staying at the dorm, right? Where's your apartment? Can I come in for a visit maybe sometime?"  
Violet almost choked at her request. She doesn't want Ann to see Buddy. She wouldn't want that.  
"I don't know, Ann. Maybe some other time." she said. "My roommate's kinda... awkward.. or something."  
"Okay." Ann smiled.

Violet walked up to the apartment, feeling really tired. Just as she was about to open the door, Mrs. Trevor called her.  
"Violet. Me and my husband will be leaving for the weekend. We'll come back, maybe on Sunday night, okay?" she told her.  
"Yes, Mrs. Trevor." that was the only reply she could say. As the old couple walk away, Violet realized something.  
_Mrs. Trevor is out. Nobody will hear a thing. Nobody._ An evil grin was plastered across her face.  
She ran up to the apartment, laughing.

Buddy was watching television while Violet was in the kitchen, trying to open a can of pineapple juice. She refused the help Buddy offered before.  
It was news. Of course, it's about Mr. Incredible saving the day.  
"Too bad you're not as strong as your dad." Buddy grinned. That was it. That was the trigger.  
"Hey, dofus!"  
Buddy turned just in time for his face to be hit by a flying can of pineapple juice.  
"What was that for?!" he groaned as he rubbed his nose.  
She noticed that Violet was running towards him like a wild cat.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he shouted.  
Violet punched him, once, twice... many times. Thankfully, Buddy's arms were big enough to shield him from the attacks.  
"Violet, what the hell are you doing!?"  
"Killing you!" she snapped. Buddy caught her wrist and managed to stop her.  
"Can you atleast stop and be like a normal person?!" he muttered. Violet suddenly bit him, on the neck, on his arms and shoulder. He threw her aside and stood far away from her.  
"Hey, hey... I'm sorry, okay? And seriously, biting me? I sure hope you don't have rabies." he said. She was fast and she already lunges towards him.  
_"Somebody help me!"_

After few biting, throwing of stuffs, kicking and punching, Buddy pinned her to the floor. _Thank god she's finally exhausted._ he thought.  
"Are you happy now, tantrum baby?" he asked.  
Violet tried to get up but Buddy was keeping his weight on her. "Get off me, fathead."  
"Okay, stop. Stop it, Violet. What do you want?" he asked, leaning closer to her face.  
"You know what I want? I want to kill you. I want to punch you in every way possible!" she gritted her teeth. Buddy sighed and let her go. He stood up and spread his arms.  
"Go on. Kill me." he said. Violet stared at him, cursing.  
She stood up and glared at him. Buddy simply smirked. "See... You can't do-'  
"Rawr!"  
"VIOLET, I WAS JOKING!"  
When the fight was over, _really_ over, Violet went back to her room. Buddy was rubbing his injuries from what he calls 'Tiger Violet Mode'.  
"She needs some medication. She's wild." he muttered before going to the bathroom. He touched the one on his neck and hissed.

"Buddy, what's that?" Alfred asked. Alfred was one of the kids on reform program by NSA. And Violet was actually right, it's a school. He and Buddy were walking around Lawton, probably looking for something fun. He noticed the red mark on Buddy's neck and Buddy's cheek turned red in embarrassment. _I should've worn a scarf._ he thought. "Nothing, Al. Insect bites." he lied. Alfred narrowed his eyes. Buddy knew what he was thinking.  
"No. I don't have a girlfriend. And no, I didn't have sex last night." he snapped.  
"I'm not saying anything." Al laughed. Buddy glared at him. Alfred stared at the blue sky above them.  
"How's the Parr kid?" he asked. Buddy scoffed and shook his head. "Terrible. She tries to kill me each time."  
"It's human emotion, Bud. Pain and revenge."  
"I was trying to be friendly." Buddy argued.  
Alfred stared at him giving him the 'are-you-serious' look.  
"She needs time, Bud. Just show her that you're capable of changing." Al said.  
"Y'know for someone who was once destroying things, you change a lot in a small time. Is it the reform program?" Buddy asked.  
"I'm not really the one destroying things back then, Bud. I was just.. a tool. And when I was given a chance to change. I didn't mess it up." he said, patting his shoulder.

Violet forgot about what happened last night. What's important is that she's having fun with Antonette today. They were watching Iron man 3. She didn't really understand why Antonette loves these kinds of films. _I mean there are real heroes out there. We don't need CGI stuffs anymore._ Then she realized what she was missing. It was the story. When a super watches this kind of film it's like his or her life was rolling with the camera. She finally understood why Dash loved watching these kinds of movies. After watching the movie, Violet and Antonette headed to the ice cream store.  
"I really love Robert Downey, Jr." Antonette kept on rambling.  
"Hey, girls."  
The two turned to see who it was and both of their eyes widened. It was Jonah. In all of his gloriousness. He was wearing a jacket and green shirt that almost matches his eyes.  
"You're the girls from class 1A, right? Freshmen?" he asked again.  
"Um.. Yeah. W-we are." Violet replied. Antonette was already blushing red.  
"I heard about you. You're the Parr girl." he said to Violet. "Your dad was really amazing."  
He then turned to Antonette. "You're Megabolt's daughter. Nice to have both of you ladies here." he smiled. Oh gosh, his smile. It could light up the whole town.  
Jonah is Class 2A student. He's a sophomore and possesses the power to generate fire.  
"I need to go now." he said and bid goodbye. The two of the girls stared at him as he disappeared in the crowd.  
"Isn't he dreamy?"  
"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5: Blame it On My Ego

**AN**: I'm really happy about the progress of my muse for this ship. So yay Chapter 5! Let's start the denials! Lol!

* * *

I think I want you more than want  
And no I need you more than need  
I want to hold you more than hold  
When you stood in front of me  
I think you know me more than know  
And you see me more than see  
I could die now more than die  
Every time you look at me

**\- Never Seen Anything Quite Like You, The Script**

The Parr residence had been quiet for awhile now. Well, maybe except for Dash's rambles about the new competition he was competing. When everyone else was asleep, Helen walked towards Violet's room. It was pretty much empty. Her other stuffs were there but it felt empty for Helen. She remembered when Violet was a little girl. When she would show Helen her powers and smile bright. She remembered the nights where they'd argue about school and other stuffs. She remembered that night when Tony left Violet. She was laying on her bed, curled into herself, and Helen knows she was crying. She hugged her little baby girl tight that night. And now she's living alone to be an adult somewhere. Bob was watching Helen. "She's fine, honey." he assured her. But Helen wished they'd never grow up. She wished.

**After few weeks.**  
The clouds that day were dark and taunting. Few crackles of thunder can be heard from the distance. "Don't blame me about the weather." the boy sitting behind Violet whispered. He and his seatmate were arguing about the weather. He's the one who controls the weather, that's his power. But sometimes the weather has a mind of its own. After class, Violet was going through her stuffs. "What are you looking for, Vi?" Antonette asked.  
"I forgot my umbrella in the apartment, darn it." she muttered. She was already having a headache this morning and getting wet in the rain might trigger a flu.  
And then it started, tiny raindrops pour outside. Soon it turned to big droplets of water. Antonette headed to the dorm while Violet waited for the rain to stop. But from the looks of it, it won't stop.  
"Damn it." Violet decided to take her chances and ran through the rain. She wasn't even halfway from the apartment and she's already wet. She was dripping wet when she stood at the apartment's door.  
"Hey, don't splatter water across the floor." Buddy said. She didn't reply and simply walked to her room, then to the bathroom.  
Violet spent almost an hour in the bathroom. She was sitting in the bathtub and staring at the ripples of water. The rain didn't stop. It kept pouring and pouring and thunder and lightning covered the sky.  
Violet felt her head pounding and she felt cold. After taking a bath, she laid on her bed, curled with her covers and pillows.  
After a few hours, Violet was still in her room. Buddy was staring at her door and battling himself whether to knock or just leave her alone.  
She's probably going to kill you if you do it you know, he thought. Buddy bit his lips and decided to go for it.  
Knock. Knock. There was no answer.  
"Hey, Parr. It's already dinner and you haven't come out." he said. There was no answer.  
Buddy held the doorknob and slowly turned it. It's open. Wow, that's a surprise.  
When Buddy peeked, it was dark but the light outside somehow made him see her.  
She was covered from toe to shoulder and shivering.  
Buddy slowly walked towards her bed and kneeled down to her level.  
"Hey, Vi." he said.  
Violet shivered and her breath was hot.  
"Vi, are you alright?" he asked.  
"D-do... You.. think... I... look... alright?" she said.  
Still snarky. Buddy thought. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. She's hot.  
"Geez, Vi. You're hot." he suddenly felt a panic and opened her lamp, which was on the night stand.  
Buddy went to the bathroom and grabbed a damp face towel and folded it.  
He put it on Violet's head.  
"What do you feel, Vi?" he asked.  
"I feel... cold." she shuddered.  
Buddy was thankful that he made soup for dinner instead of that other recipe crap.  
He came back with a bowl of soup and sat beside her. Well, not technically _beside_ her, he was sitting on the floor and she was laying on the bed.  
"I made some soup. It'll make you feel better." he said. Violet sat up and held her bowl.  
"Careful, it's hot." he warned.  
Violet's hands were shaking. Buddy noticed. "Let me." he said and knelt up to help her.  
"You know I never thought supers get sick." he chuckled.  
Violet only lets out a small smile.  
After finishing her soup, Violet was fast asleep. She was murmuring things and still shaking. Buddy stared at her from her doorway.  
That night Buddy didn't sleep in his room. Hell, he didn't sleep at all. He kept Violet's door open and he was on the couch, watching late night movies.  
He was afraid of what might happen. Y'know, incase her powers kick in because she's sick. Things like that. _Besides, I couldn't just let her stay alone while she's sick. _

_I just couldn't._

The buzzing sound of his clock woke Buddy up. He's going to leave for a few hours. He glanced at Violet's room. She was still sleeping. He walked as quietly as he could and looked if she's still shivering. She seemed calmer now. Those angelic face that looked just like her mother. Her long raven hair was scattered all over her pillow and her red lips looked soft. Darn it, Buddy. What are you thinking?  
He rubbed his face with the palm of his hands and scratched his head.  
He made another soup for her and place it on the table beside her bed.

It was past 12 when she woke up. She's feeling a bit well and somehow the meds that Aunt Minny gave her helped. She noticed the soup beside her bed and smiled. There was a note.  
_"Hey Vi, I didn't want to wake you up so... I just left the soup there. To make you feel better. See you later. - Buddy"_  
Somehow it made her smile. _Wait... smile? Violet Parr, what are you thinking? _  
_You know maybe he changed. Like for real._  
_Are you serious?_  
_Yes, I am._  
_Then tell me how will you tell your dad?_  
_I don't know... maybe... not just now._

The internal conversation stopped in her head. She took a sip of the soup and smiled. _This tastes so good._  
Violet texted Antonette why she wasn't at school today.  
Violet didn't want to stay on her bed. Instead, she laid down on the sofa and watched television.  
She didn't have to worry about school. She finished all of her homework.

Buddy came home to an open television and a sleeping Violet.  
From the looks of it, she had regained some strength... and was eating popcorn instead of veggie soup.  
Silly girl. Buddy went to his room to continue working with his project.  
It was a beam gun. NSA wanted new weapons to help them in some cases. He was fiddling with it. And Buddy purposely kept his door open, just in case Violet felt anything again  
"Darn it." he said. His skype was open and he was talking with Alfred. "Did you fix the internal receptor?" Alfred asked.  
"Yeah, I did." he replied before shaking the prototype again. It kept whirring and whirring but the beam wouldn't produce anything.  
Violet slowly woke up. She headed to the kitchen and noticed that Buddy was working on something.  
"Hey." she greeted. Buddy jumped in surprise. "Bud? Who's there?" Alfred asked. He immediately shut close his laptop.  
"Hey... How are you feeling?" he asked.  
Violet smiled. "A little better."  
"That's good news."  
"What are you... doing?" she asked.  
Buddy looked at the beam gun. "Oh, the agency assigned us to make new weapons... for them, of course." he inquired.  
"By the way, Buddy... I.. was... I.. Thank you... For... the soup." she whispered, looking shyly at her toes.  
"Oh.." that was the only thing Buddy could come out at first. "It's... alright."  
"I guess... I'm going to get back to.. my 'lair' now." she chuckled. Buddy joined her laughter.  
His eyes followed her to her room.  
"Buddy? Bud?" Alfred kept calling. "Hey, Buddy-o. Where are you?"  
Violet took one last glance at Buddy, who was still looking at her, before shutting her door.  
"Buddy? Earth to Buddy, hello."  
Buddy immediately opened his laptop. "Hey... I was.. I'm sorry."  
"What was that anyway?" Al asked.  
"Nothing... It was... nothing." he smiled.

Violet felt her heart pumping very fast. That was... unusual.  
She could see her cheeks turn red and hid them with her hands.

Violet was walking around the campus with Antonette. "Someone looks happy." Antonette teased.  
Violet wanted to hide her face. "Stop it, An." she grinned and gave her a friendly push.  
"Hey, Violet." the two stopped their tracks and looked at Jonah.  
"I heard you got sick. How are you feeling?" he looked concerned. Violet couldn't form a word as she stared at him.  
"I'm actually... fine.. now." she replied.  
"Good to hear. I wanted to come by your apartment but-"  
"Oh no, Jonah. That's not... really necessary." she replied.  
"I wanted to make sure you're alright." he smiled.  
"Violet, I think my auntie's calling me. Be right back." Antonette said, signaling Violet an okay sign. Violet knew what she meant.  
"So..." Jonah shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. "Do you... want to have some dinner?"  
Violet was stunned. "D-dinner? W-with you?"  
"Yeah." he chuckled. "There's a very nice Italian restaurant just few blocks from the uni. Maybe tonight?"  
"Really, Jonah?"  
"Yeah... Really." he gently took Violet's hand and kissed the back of it, like what gentlemen do. "See you later, darling."  
Violet froze. Did he really call her darling? And they are going out on a dinner?  
She was pulled back to reality when she heard Antonette squealed and grabbed her arm like she's going to break it in excitement.  
"Oh my gosshhh. You are going out with Jonah! That's so cool!" she rambled. "Violet, you are the luckiest woman in the university!"  
"Antonette. Is that really real?"  
"Yes, it's real! You have to tell me the details after, promise me!"

Buddy came home late and when he arrived at the apartment, Violet was already dressed. She was wearing a blue floral dress and her hair was pulled into a bun. She was wearing a light make up. She looked beautiful. Very beautiful.  
"Are you... going out?" Buddy asked.  
"Um.. Yeah. A friend... asked me out." she smiled.  
Darn... those angelic smiles. Buddy stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like she's some angel sent by heaven.  
"Please don't come home late." he simply said.  
"You sound like my dad." she chuckled.  
"That's actually an insult."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Violet!" Buddy heard the call and turned to see Jonah.  
"Jonah." Violet waved her hand and walked down towards him. Buddy was about to get inside but Violet grabbed his hand. "Hey, Buddy. Keep yourself out of trouble."  
Buddy weakly smiled and nodded.  
Violet ran towards Jonah and walked with him side by side.  
_What is this feeling?_ Buddy thought. He felt... pain? Angry? Regret?  
He sighed and closed the door. Maybe if you were brave enough to swallow your ego and tell her she's beautiful, you won't be regretting by now.  
_You are beautiful, Violet. You are beautiful._

* * *

UPDATED AN: WOW TWO REVIEWS! THANK GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HUGS AND KISSES AND MORE SYNLET!  
BTW, poor Buddy. Just ask Violet out already! XD


	6. Chapter 6: Strings On Me

**AN:** I am really angry because the laptop just lagged and I haven't saved the beginning of this chapter. Argh. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one even if the original was... deleted. XD Thanks for the reviews by the way and keep them coming!

* * *

No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away

**\- Wait For Me, Theory of A Deadman**

Their laughters echoed throughout the restaurant. Jonah was shaking his head and trying hard not to laugh.  
Violet, on the other hand, was enjoying the story.  
"I can't believe Principal Wilson didn't catch us." he chuckled.  
"You, sir, are one trouble maker." she giggled. Jonah nodded. "Indeed I am."  
Their laughter faded and Jonah started to notice how Violet was well prepared for this evening.  
Her hair was rounded up in a bun and her make up emphasized her eyes. Her violet orbs that looked like the city lights during a busy night.  
Her dress was simple yet admirable. She's beautiful.  
"I do hope, milady, enjoyed her dinner." Jonah smiled.  
"Yes, she certainly did." Violet said in a british accent which made Jonah laugh.  
"You look very beautiful, Violet." he said in all seriousness. Violet's cheeks flushed red and she didn't know what to say.  
"T-thanks, Jonah."  
"I hope you feel alot better now." he added.  
"I do." she smiled.  
After dinner, Jonah decided to take Violet to a special place. Jonah's car stopped in a place outside the city where they could both see the lights.  
But it's not just the city lights, it was also the sky that made it beautiful. The stars were like decoration in a large dark blue ceiling, which was the sky.  
"It's beautiful." Violet exclaimed as she stared up at the sky and at the city.  
"I used to go here whenever I need to think back memories." he said calmly, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Whenever I see the sky, it's like... I'm flying." he admitted.  
Violet agreed. When she was back at Metroville, she would stare at the sky during the sleepless nights. It made her feel better.  
"Mom used to tell me that if I ever feel lonely... I just need to stare at the sky... and remind myself that her and me are staring at the same sky... even if we're miles away."  
"You know why I took you here, Violet?" he asked. Violet didn't have any idea at all.  
"So that whenever I'm away.. You can look at the sky and remember me." he said.  
Violet didn't know what to feel about what he said. She just sat there and stared at him.  
"By the way, who's the guy earlier? On your apartment? Your older brother?" Jonah asked.  
_Oh crap._ she thought. "He's a.. friend." she replied. "And don't worry about it."  
Jonah shrugged and smiled.

Jonah drove her back to her apartment.  
"Thanks for... tonight, Jonah." she said. "I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome, Violet." he smiled.  
She walked back to the apartment. She noticed that the lights in Buddy's room was already off and he might be sleeping by now so she quietly walked back to hers.  
Violet dropped herself to her bed and stared at the ceiling. _What am I suppose to feel about this? Why am I not happy at what happened tonight?_ she thought.

The next morning, Antonette kept asking what happened, but Violet only gave her brief details about it. She wasn't really in the mood.  
There was an uproar on the Xavier Hall. It was the Elites.  
"What are the Elites?' Violet asked.  
"They are senior students. Not all seniors were called Elites. Only 1/4 of them are members of the group. They're like a league of future superheroes. Like all seniors, most of them will spend their time on the Nest. " Antonette explained.  
"The Nest?"  
"Yes, it's the aerial base of NSA, which is located in a secret location nobody really knows." she grinned. "It's like a field training."  
"That's Cara. She's the leader... She's Gazerbeam's daughter." Antonette said.  
Cara was a tall girl, and has a chesnut brown hair with a perfect athletic body. She walks like she owns the whole place.  
_Gazerbeam_. The name seemed familiar. Then Violet realized it was one of Syndrome's victims.  
"Elites are so cool. I wanted to be one of them, one day." Antonette sighed.  
Violet stared at Cara and she stared back as she passed by. Her eyes. They were deadly... and emotionless.  
"I thought you said they'd spend time on the Nest." Violet asked.  
"Yes, they will. But sometimes they'd go down in the university to run some errands."  
Something about Cara doesn't feel right and Violet can feel it.

Violet came home and noticed that Buddy was with somebody.  
"Hey, Buddy." she interrupted. Buddy turned to her. Oh bum. He remembered that he didn't told Violet that Alfred was coming over.  
"Care to introduce me to your friend?" she smiled, a threatening smile.  
"Oh, Alfred. Meet-"  
"Violet?" Alfred interjected. "Buddy was talking about you most of the time." he held out his hand.  
"Did he told you how annoying I was?" Violet raised her eyebrow.  
"Yeah. I did." Buddy said.  
"No. Actually he told me how lovely you are." Alfred said. "I guess he wasn't lying."  
"Really?" Violet chuckled. "He didn't pay you or anything, did he?"  
"Nope. Saying the truth." Alfred grinned.  
"Al, stop it." Buddy whispered and elbowed him. "Hey, Vi. Aren't you busy? You were going to make an essay about the French revolution, right?"  
"I actually have a lot of time." she replied.  
"Aw c'mon, Vi. The earlier to start, the earlier you'll finish." he said as she led her to her room.  
"Nice meeting you, Al." Violet said.  
Alfred waved to her as Buddy shut the door close.  
Buddy mouthed the words 'Alfred, I'm going to kill you' and Alfred could only let out a laugh.

Eventually, Violet came out after few hours. Buddy and Alfred were still working on their 'project'. Violet decided to make sandwiches for Alfred and Buddy.  
"We needed another insulator. I'm gonna go and look at the hardware. I'll be back in a bit." Buddy said and left.  
Violet prepared a snack for both of them and placed them on the table.  
Alfred thanked her. "So... you and Buddy are?" she asked.  
"Technically, 'classmates'." he smiled.  
"You're on the reform program too? Can I ask why?"  
"Well.. I'm Detonator's son." he confessed. "Killed lots of people while helping my dad."  
Violet felt guilty for asking him. "NSA captured both of us and they gave Dad a chance... but he didn't accept it. He was too... consumed." he said. "I wanted to change that. I wanted to tell myself that I'm not like him so I took that chance and here I am. A changed man."  
"Alfred..." Violet said. "It wasn't your fault."  
"I killed thousands of innocent people, Parr." he said.  
"You were used. But you changed."  
"So did Buddy." Alfred said. "He might killed those people on purpose but... Buddy was blind that time. He was too blind to see the right and wrong. The same way I was blind."  
Violet finally realized what Alfred was telling her. That people are capable of changing. Everyone can change.  
"Do you think Buddy would stay here if he wanted to kill you?" he asked.  
"Well, he would if he was planning something." she replied.  
Alfred shook his head. "No, Parr. Buddy stayed because he wanted to pay his debt. He wanted to show you who he really is now. The man you knew was Syndrome. The man he is right now... that's Buddy Pine."  
Violet didn't say anything. She just looks at Alfred and let out a deep sigh. He was right. She realized how awful she treated Buddy.  
"And Violet.. he did say you were lovely." Alfred said.

When Alfred left, Violet wanted to talk to Buddy. She didn't know what she was going to say... or how she'll say it.  
Buddy was cleaning the living room when Violet approached him. Her hands were shoved in her short's pockets and she was wearing an oversized shirt.  
She cleared her throat to catch Buddy's attention. "Hey, Buddy. Did you finish the thing you were doing?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Finally. It's been a week and I was getting a headache because of it." he let out a soft chuckle.  
Violet looked uneasy. "Buddy... I was.. I." she stammered. "I wanted to say sorry..."  
"About what?" Buddy asked.  
"I was a jerk... I was being bitchy on you for the past few weeks... months... You didn't deserve that." she said.  
Buddy looked down to the trash he was holding, trying to think of the words he was going to say.  
"It's fine, Vi. Afterall, I tried to kill your family and kidnap-"  
"No, Buddy. That wasn't you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That's Syndrome. And as far as I know Syndrome isn't here anymore." she said as she walked towards Buddy.  
"Yeah, he got sucked in a jet turbine." he said.  
"But Buddy Pine survived." Violet said, patting his shoulder. "I'm proud of what you are right now, Buddy."  
"Violet..." Buddy exhaled. "I... Did you drink something?"  
"I was being nice, you ass." she said.  
"See? That's the Violet I know." he laughed. "But thanks, Vi. That meant a lot to me."  
"No problem, roomie." she grinned. She turned to her room but Buddy grabbed her wrist.  
"Vi."  
"Hmm?"  
"I was wondering..." he looked at her. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest. It was the anxiety creeping in. "nothing... just... forget about it." he let her go.  
Violet furrowed her eyebrows, but Buddy kept on cleaning. She went back to her room and Buddy stared at her.


	7. Chapter 7: Love is the Cure

**AN:** Since I'm not sure if I'm here on Sunday. (There's a huge storm coming to my place and I might lose connection so... I tried to finish two chapters yesterday but i was too sleepy..) I'm currently boosting my muse by listening to music that reminds me of Synlet. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

We could be perfect one last night  
And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight  
And we can settle this affair  
If you would shed your yellow take my hand  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity  
This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way

**\- Our Lady of Sorrows, My Chemical Romance**

The cold breeze is almost there and Violet had to admit she loved it. She loved the warm cocoa that her mother would prepare for her and the times where she and her dad would collect firewood. Winter's coming. Okay, that seriously sounded like a line from a television series... and a book. She was going to school that day and Buddy had gone to the institute already. Violet was early for class and she was surprised to see Rick waiting for her. Somehow seeing Rick gave her goose bumps. It's like she did something wrong.

"Hello, Violet." Rick greeted. Violet's throat went dry and she was really nervous. Has she done anything wrong? Did he knew about Buddy and her sharing an apartment? Did he told her father?  
"Hi, Rick." she croaked.  
"How's the university?"  
"It was nice... and very challenging." she replied.  
"My trainees told me that you and Pine were..."  
That's it. That's the cue. _You are definitely in a deep trouble, Violet. _  
"Rick, I know it's wrong. And before you think about anything, me and Buddy were just sharing an apartment. He's really nice now and he's changed. I'm really-"  
"I know." he interrupted her.  
"What?"  
"I know, Violet. That's why I'm here. I wanted to ask you about something?"  
"What is it, Rick?"  
"Does your father know about this?" he asked.  
The question gave Violet a punch in the gut. "Um.. No. I haven't told him... but I will... tell him. Soon." she said.  
Rick held Violet's shoulder. "Your father has a big issue with Pine. If he finds out that you are staying in the same house with him, he'd go furious."  
"I know, Rick. That's why I want to ask you a favor. Please don't tell my dad. Not even on mom." she pleaded.  
Rick stared at her and sighed. "Okay... I won't tell them. But you have to tell your father soon, Violet." he instructed her.

"Can anyone tell me what exactly is a DNA? I'm not accepting high school and middle school answers, people." Prof. Kinney said as she pointed the word on the board. Violet was lost in thoughts. She was battling with herself on how she'd tell her father about it. _Hey, Dad. I'm currently living with your former arch enemy._  
Not a good idea. "A supers DNA is not like any others. We have a special gift." her professor went on.  
Violet was walking around the campus, trying to think of possible ways to fix her problem.  
"Invisigirl seemed lost in deep thoughts." a voice interjected. Violet looked and saw that it was Jonah.  
"Jonah." she smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
"You don't call me anymore." he said. "Anything up?"  
"Nothing. I was just... unwinding."  
"Violet, if you have any problems just tell it to me." he said.  
"I'm fine, Jonah. Thank you." she assured him.  
"Hey, I was thinking.. if we could-"  
"Jonah." Violet stopped him. "You're really nice... and sweet. But right now... I can't... I mean... I have a lot of things on my plate so.."  
"It's fine, Vi. I understand. But I'm not hurrying you up. I'm just around here." he smiled and held her hand. "And Vi, I'm here for you... as a friend. Or whatever you need me to be."

During lunch, Violet confessed Antonette what happened. "You turned down Jonah Armitage?! Are you sick?!" she exclaimed and touched Violet's forehead with the back of her hand. "Violet, you just made a once in a lifetime opportunity pass by!"  
"I didn't turn him down, Ann. I'm just... busy right now." she argued.  
"Really, Vi?"  
"Yeah, Antonette and I'm not joking." she said.  
Antonette finally cut it out. Violet wasn't in any mood for games and jokes. She felt that anytime now her father would come barging in and slap the sanity out of her. She wanted to just disappear right now. Wait.. Disappear. She stood up and grabbed her school bag, Antonette tried to call for her but she didn't stop. She kept running and running until she disappeared.  
She was sitting at the University Park... the farthest place where no one can see her.  
She sat there and looked up at the sky. The clouds were moving faster because of the strong blowing of wind.  
The blue sky reflected on her violet orbs.  
She let out a deep sigh and gathered her stuffs. Back in class, Violet noticed that Antonette seemed to be avoiding her. _Shit, Vi_. she thought to herself. _This is why you can't have nice things._  
When class was over, she approached Antonette who looked very upset.  
"Ann, I'm really sorry about earlier." she said.  
She didn't answer, instead kept packing her stuffs. Violet wanted her to say something. She hates it when her friends do that... not talking to her.  
"Antonette, please. I'm really sorry." she said as she followed her to the hallway.  
Antonette turned to Violet, pain in her eyes. "I'm your bestfriend, Vi. I just wanted to help... but you seemed to be so close to yourself that you don't want anybody in." she snapped.  
Ow, that hurt. Violet looked at her. "I'm really sorry, there's just a lot of things going over right now. Believe me, I want to tell you."  
"Then tell me!" Antonette said.  
Violet was afraid she'd say that. "Come with me on the ice cream shop. I'll tell you everything."

Antonette couldn't believe what she said. "Are you telling me that Syndrome a.k.a. Buddy Pine is living with you?" she said, eyes wide in surprise.  
"Yes, he is currently living with me as my roommate." she replied.  
Antonette's jaw dropped. "Violet, you are the most insane person I've ever met! He's a murderer and a villain!"  
Somehow those words hurt her guts. It was like a knife that slipped through her flesh.  
"He's on reform program, Ann." She argued. "He's not Syndrome anymore."  
"Yes, but what if he's going to kill you someday?" she asked.  
Violet gently took Antonette's arm and stared at her. "Please don't tell anyone about this.. He's a changed man now. He's not like that anymore."  
"I wanna see him." She demanded. Violet's eyes furrowed. "You want to see him?"  
"Yeah. I want to get to know him."  
Violet leaned on her seat and sighed. "Alright, but not this week. Maybe next week on Wednesday. You can drop by our apartment."

When she arrived at the apartment, Buddy was fixing something and hid it under the center table.  
"Hey." She said before sitting beside him.  
"Hi." He smiled.  
Violet stared at the television, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.  
Buddy pulled out the box he hid before and turned to Violet.  
"Hey, Vi."  
"Yes?"  
"I wanted to give you this." He handed her the box. It has a silver wrapping and an elegant design.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"Open it."  
Violet opened the package to see a silver round bracelet. "It's… a bracelet. Thanks, Buddy." She replied.  
She studied the appearance of the bracelet. "Buddy… What really is this?"  
"It's a silver bracelet?"  
She raised her eyebrow.  
"No… okay. It's a tracking device. So whenever you need help you can send me a distress signal."  
"But why?"  
"I want to keep you safe." He replied. "I mean… because that's what the agency wants us to do."  
Violet wore the bracelet and ran her fingertips around it.  
"I have the same bracelet. So incase you need help, you can contact me." He said.  
Violet smiled and admired the gift. She didn't notice Buddy staring at her. His eyes locked on her face. He seemed to be trapped in his own imagination. In his eyes, Violet looked nothing ordinary. She looked fascinating. But why does he feel this way? They've been fighting each other for a long time but Violet's approach changed. It made him vulnerable whenever she shows the sweeter side of her. Buddy loved that. Buddy loved the nice Violet. Violet turned to see him and Buddy swear that he was blushing, so he headed to the bathroom, leaving a confuse Violet on the couch.

Buddy was setting out the blueprints, that Saturday lunch, when Violet came out of her room. _It's your time to shine, Bud._ He thought. He put down the blueprints and grabbed Violet's wrist.  
"Vi."  
"Hey, Bud." She replied.  
"I…" _Just say it, you dork._ "Do you like… seafood?" _Way to go, this is a trainwreck._  
Violet was confused.  
"I mean… seafood. The food from the sea something like that." He laughed.  
"Oh." Violet exclaimed. "Yeah… I do like seafood."  
_Okay, don't mess it up._ "I know a place. Wanna go grab some lunch?" he asked.  
Violet looked at him. Buddy was getting nervous each second that passes.

"Sure."

"What?" he asked again.  
"I said sure." She smiled.  
_One point for Buddy Pine._


	8. Chapter 8: Never Felt So Alive

**AN: **I had to spend a lot of time to make this one because of the storm. New chapters would be posted soon I promise. It's just the storm is keeping me from making new ones lol. Thanks for reading and please do leave a review!

* * *

My heart is like a stallion

They love it more when it's broke in

Do you wanna feel beautiful?

Do you wanna? Yeah!

**\- Alone Together, Fall Out Boy**

They walked around as the cold wind brushes around them. She was wearing a cream colored coat, a violet scarf and maroon knee-high boots. Buddy on the other side, was wearing a long sleeve and gray scarf. She was rubbing her hands and tucking them inside her coat's pocket. The seafood restaurant was few milesaway but the pair didn't mind walking. Besides it helped Buddy think off some things.

"So... you like seafood a lot?" she asked.

Buddy chuckled and shook his head. "No, actually. I just wanted to try some today." he replied. Violet nodded and looked ahead. The town seemed to be empty today. Not literally empty but there are only few people walking around that time. The trees already changed from green to orange. It will be Halloween soon. She remembered Dash. The last time the two of them went on trick-or-treating, actually it was just Dash who suited a costume up, Violet just came to watch him. Dash's too old for trick or treat now... or maybe not. But Jack Jack... Violet wants to see Jack Jack. Violet sighed and stared sadly at the concrete sidewalk.

"Anything wrong?" he asked. Violet smiled and shook her head. "I just remembered something." she replied.

"It's not about me killing you, right?" he joked. Violet raised her eyebrow and slowly shook her head, smiling at him. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

They arrived at the restaurant and Violet could smell the delicious aroma of the seafood. After they ordered, Buddy watched as she ate her own meal. Sometimes it's hard for him not to stare at her.

"It's good." she exclaimed. Buddy remembered the first time she saw Violet. Hell, she was very young back then. Violet noticed his stares and nervously chuckled.  
"Buddy, sooner or later, I'll melt. Stop staring." she joked. Buddy glanced away and smiled.

"Buddy." Violet asked. Buddy shot a glance at him as he ate his meal. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Shoot." he said.

"Where are your parents?"

The question somehow created an eerie atmosphere and Violet knew she should've stayed quiet. But she can't. She just simply can't. Buddy's blue eyes turned dark. He knew Violet would ask soon. But it was too soon. He stared at the shrimp on his plate and told her about it.

"My mother's living now in Philadelphia." he cleared his throat. "My old man... dead." It seemed to be a heavy phrase as it came out of his lips. "He died when I was four. We were all in our car. It was Sunday, June 20. We were on our way to the cinemas. Dad said one day he'd take me to see my superhero. I was all giddy and excited. Mom and Dad were talking and a truck... A truck hit us. Dad shielded me from the hit. Mom had some injuries, but Dad made sure that I was safe. He died saving me. He was my first hero, you know." he let out a soft chuckle. Violet knew the pain in those chuckle.

"Buddy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

"No.. It's alright. It's been years." he smiled. "Besides, the only people who asked me about it, was you and Alfred."

"Do you visit your mother?"

"Sometimes. But right now NSA won't let me." he sighed. "I'll try to visit her before Christmas. I don't want her to be alone."

Violet smiled. This is the Buddy she never knew. This is the part of Syndrome nobody understands. Except Alfred. Except her.  
After eating they walked around the town for a little while. "What are your plans? For the holiday?' he asked.

"Me? I might go back to Metroville for awhile. Spend thanksgiving there... and go back before Christmas."

"Why not spend Christmas there?" he asked.  
"I promised Antonette I'd stay here with her. She can't go home to her parents and I already told Mom and Dad about it." she replied.  
Violet looked up to see Jonah walking towards their direction.  
"Oh shoot." she exclaimed, before grabbing Buddy to the alley.  
"Hey, Vi. What's-" Buddy argued.  
"Shh!" she said. She doesn't Jonah to see her with Buddy. What will he think?! That she dumped him because of Buddy? She grabbed Buddy and they hid. Jonah thankfully passed by without noticing them. Violet sighed in relief. Buddy's eye scanned her. And he knew who that boy was. It was her date before.  
"Are you okay, Vi?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she ran a hand through her raven hair and looked up at him. Goodness, he was towering over her and Violet noticed how close they were. Violet's cheeks flushed red and she immediately walked out, Buddy follows her._ Goodness, Violet Parr why are you blushing like hell?_

A week passed and Violet was about to go home from school when she heard a familiar shout. "Violet!" she turned to see Antonette running towards her.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Remember? You promised me I'd meet your roomie." Antonette panted.  
Violet remembered. Oh god. There's no way she can escape this one. "Alright, alright." she muttered.

Buddy was already home playing with his game console when Violet came in. Keep calm, Vi. Antonette won't kill him.  
"Hi, Vi." he greeted.  
"Um.. Buddy. I have my friend here." she said. Antonette peeked and saw him. "She's Antonette."  
"Hi..." Buddy paused the game and stood up. "I'm-"  
"Buddy Pine. Also known as Syndrome. Murderer of many supers and-"  
Violet shut her up, covering her mouth. "Antonette, that's not what I wanted you to say." she mumbled.  
Buddy simply laughed. "Violet, let her go. Get inside." he said.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Antonette stared at Buddy. Buddy remained calm. Violet was the one freaking out. Antonette squinted at him.  
"So... I think probably right now you have so many questions." Buddy smiled at the blonde girl.  
Antonette sighed and nodded. "How come you're alive?" she asked.  
Violet facepalmed herself. Darn it, Ann.  
"Well, I have rocket boots and zero point energy, right?" he replied. "Helped me get through the damn mess."  
Antonette nodded and tapped the table with her fingers. "I don't have anymore questions but... If you as much as hurt my precious bestfriend, I'll suck you in a jet turbine. You understand that?"  
Buddy laughed and Violet hid her face.  
"I swear and I promise." he said. "You can kill me if I do that."  
"Do you like Violet?" she asked.  
Violet signaled Antonette to cut it off.  
"Well, yeah. I do. She's nice... lately." Buddy replied.  
"I didn't mean that. I mean.. Do you love Vio-" Violet covered her mouth and smiled at Buddy.  
"I think she had too much chocolate. We'll be on my room now, Buddy. Thanks." she said before grabbing Antonette to her room.

"Ann what were you thinking?" she asked.  
"Nothing!" she smiled. "I was just asking simple questions!"  
"That wasn't simple." she snapped.  
"I just wanted to make sure my bff's safe and sound and happy with her roomie." she grinned. "Are you happy?"  
Violet didn't respond but glared at her. "Are you happy, Vi?" she repeated the question.  
"Shut up." she said.

After Antonette went out, Violet was going to make dinner. Buddy was cleaning his room and he went out to see Violet, who was having a hard time getting the canned food at the top cabinet. Buddy smirked. "I'll get it." he said, moving closer to Violet and reaching the can. Violet turned to him and saw what he looked like. Dusty. Sweaty. But cute. She noticed Buddy's biceps, they were stunning.  
"Like what you see?" Buddy teased. Violet looked at him and scowled before going back to what she was doing.

Buddy was on his room that night, trying to figure out about their next project. He was tired. He was going to get some sleep when he noticed an email come in.  
The sender wasn't registered in his contact and it looked weird. But as he read the first few lines, Buddy's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

_"We'll find you, Pine. Soon. And it won't be good."_


	9. Chapter 9: Elites

**AN:** It has reached more than 5 chapters! I'm so excited! Sorry about the creepy ending earlier. XD

* * *

It's my own desire  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most of freedom  
And of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

**\- Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Lorde**

Violet was writing on the benches with Antonette. It was for their history class. Antonette was chewing her pen and Violet was instructing her to cut it off.  
"This paper is hard. I'd rather have Coach Jones' classes." Antonette whined.  
Violet was too focused on something else.  
"Earth to Violet, where are you?" Antonette asked, waving her hand.  
"Sorry, I was... Have you heard of the Elites?" she asked her.  
"What?"  
"Any news about them?"  
"I haven't heard any. Why?"  
Violet was getting uneasy. Earlier this week, she saw Shawn. Shawn is a senior student and a member of the Elites. They were talking about something when Violet passed by, and seeing her seemed to shut their mouths.  
"When's the next assembly?" she asked Ann.  
"I don't know, Vi. You have to be a member of the Elites to know that." she said.  
"There's something about them... lately." she admitted. Violet was getting concerned. Something doesn't feel right.

"Pine, here's the track of the mail you got." Prof. Gallen said, handing him a paper. "I tried, Bud. But I can't find anything."  
"Serious, Prof?" he asked. Even if Buddy's the greatest criminal mind there was, whoever sent him the threat message was as smart as he was.  
He stared at the ip address with leads to nowhere. It's like a mail that came from a vacuum.  
"I can tell NSA to double your security." Prof. Gallen said.  
"No. No. I can take care of it." he replied. "Are you sure? With all your records, I'm damn sure that many are after you."  
"NSA already gave me a device that can save my life." he said, lifting his bracelet.  
"That will technically not save your life, Buddy." he argued.  
Buddy folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket.  
"Thanks anyway, prof." he said.  
"Did you see Alfred? He was looking for you." The old man said.  
"He is?"

"Where were you, man?" Alfred asked. "I thought we'd be working on your project?"  
"Sorry, I had to talk with Prof. Gallen." he replied. Alfred looked concerned.  
"Hey, it's not about the program." Buddy laughed. "Chillax."  
The two stopped their tracks. Buddy swallowed hard as he recognized the man infront of him.  
"Hi.. Rick." he smirked.  
"Hello, Pine... And Robinns." Rick greeted.

After class, Violet dragged Antonette to the place where they usually see the Elites.  
"Vi, we shouldn't be here! This is the Elites private property!" she said.  
"This is a school property as far as I know." she replied. They were sneaking in when suddenly two boys blocked their way.  
Seniors. Violet could tell.  
"What are you freshmen doing here?" the dark haired one asked.  
Antonette elbowed Violet, who was surprised.  
"Um.. We were just... looking around."  
The two seniors looked at each other and laughed.  
"Sneaking in the Elites hideout, aren't we?" the other one said.  
"Violet, let's go." Antonette whispered.  
Violet stood where she was. Not moving. Not even blinking.  
"Go now. Cara doesn't want to deal with newbies." the blonde said.  
"No."  
The seniors were surprised by her reply and Antonette wanted to slap her right now.  
"No, we're not leaving. We want to be part of the Elites." she said.  
"Nobody gets to be a part of the Elites. Elites are chosen." the dark haired one told them. "Now go."  
"Why?"  
"Why are you stubborn? Go now before we throw you out."  
"That's enough." all of them turned to see Cara walking. "What's happening here?"  
"Don't worry about it, Cara." the blonde said. "We have it under con-"  
"What's happening?" she asked in a firmer tone.  
"Freshmen... intruders." they both replied.  
"We were actually about to go, come on Violet." Antonette grabbed her.  
"Stop." Cara said. "Why are you here?"  
"I want to be an Elite." Violet said. The two guys laughed again but upon seeing Cara's sharp look they stopped.  
"Take them in." she instructed them before turning around. The two still stood there as Cara turned. "What are you looking at? I said, let them in."  
Both guys made way for Violet and Antonette.

The Elites' hideout wasn't that much, just an empty student study room. There were few students there that time, mostly seniors and juniors.  
"It's not the first time freshmen asked to be a member of Elites." Cara stated as she made way to their way to the what Elites call Glory Hall.  
"In order to be one of us, you need to have a goal." she said. "And that goal should be according to the rules."  
"What rules?" Violet asked.  
"Justice and salvation" Cara said. The Glory board was filled with names. All in all it counted 62. There were 62 Elites.  
"Justice. Justice for the people. Salvation for the future." Cara said as she looked up at the names. "This is the core concept of the Elites."  
Violet looked at Cara. She looked very mature.  
"If you want to be one of us, you need to be willing to follow this order." she said. "Justice before mercy." she held out her hand to Violet.  
Violet stared at it for awhile, thinking about the circumstances.  
"Are you in, Parr? Dawn?" she asked, looking at Violet and Antonette.

Buddy stared at the stones under his feet. It felt like the whole sky was going down on him right now. Rick stared at the former villain, eyes searching him.  
"I hope you and Violet gets along." he said.  
"Is that really the truth?" he asked Rick.  
Somehow Rick was really saying truth.  
"I heard you were doing good on the reform program." he told Buddy.  
"I'm still keeping my sass though." he smirked. Rick managed to smile.  
"You do know that her father is still clueless that you're alive." Rick said. Buddy looked down at the cement and sighed. "I'm thankful about that actually." Buddy said.  
"Pine." Rick cleared his throat. "I know you won't do any harm to Violet... But I have to warn you, if both of you stay together... you'd harm each other sooner or later. In many ways possible."  
"Rick, you know I won't do that to Vi-"  
"In many ways possible, Pine. I didn't said you'd physically hurt her." he said. "I'm just warning you. She's a timebomb. Any time now, she'd blow up and the closer you are to her... the more damage you'll have." That was the last thing Rick said before he walked away.

That night, Violet stared at her ceiling thinking of what she had done. In her hand was the Elites' crest.  
"This crest means everything to an Elite, Violet. It means loyalty." Cara's word echoed in her mind.  
She chose to be an Elite... not to be part of a super organization but because she felt that in order to keep that wrong feeling from happening, she needed to be part of the Elite.  
Buddy couldn't sleep too. He was sitting on his bed and staring at the clock that tick those red numbers.  
He's afraid... not for his own safety... but for Violet's.  
Rick was wrong. Violet wasn't the bomb. It's him. With this death threat around him, the last thing he'd want is to let Violet get involved.  
No, he wouldn't let that happen to her.

"Everything is going according to plan." a dark figure muttered as he or she stared at the screen. _"Everything."_


	10. Chapter 10: Revolution

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

**\- Save you, Simple Plan**

Buddy and Alfred were exhausted. It was a long day, but as they both stared at what they had been spending time with, smiles spread across their faces. "It looks absolutely amazing, Buddy." Alfred said as he wiped the sweat off his face and took off his dirty gloves.  
Buddy grinned and stared at his latest invention. This time it's not for NSA. It's for himself. Infront of him stood a large armor-like suit.  
"Damn, you're like a real life Tony Stark." Alfred laughed.  
"Well, Tony Stark with frozen bank accounts." he chuckled before moving towards the armor.  
"Wanna test it?" Alfred asked.  
"Are you kidding? Of course." he said.

Violet was walking to the library when Shawn saw her. He passed a note to her palm without even saying a word. Strange.  
As soon as Violet was sitting on the library, she opened the folded note.  
"General Assembly. This Friday. 6:00 p.m. Don't tell anyone."  
Violet stared at the note and looked around. She was alone... well, except for the librarian.  
She folded the note and hid it inside her bag.  
"Hey!" Violet jumped in surprise. It was Jonah.  
"J-Jonah, what're you doing here?" she exclaimed. Did he see her note?  
Jonah grabbed a seat beside her and smiled. "I was looking for 'Stories of Golden Ages', I have a homework." he smiled, cheekbones appearing on his face. "You look pale, did something happen?"  
Violet touched her face and shook her head. "N-no. I'm fine. I was just... surprised." she nervously chuckled.  
"Sorry about that then." Jonah said. "You're not avoiding me, are you?"  
"No! Of course not." she answered.  
"Shhhh!" the library shushed both of them. Both of them tried to hide.  
"I'm sure you're not doing that on purpose." Jonah said in a low tone.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just busy... nowadays." Violet replied. Jonah grabbed her hand and dropped his book.  
"Come with me." he said. "I'll show you something."  
"Wait, Jonah!"

"How's it going, Alfred?"  
Alfred stared at the holographic monitor with a satisfied grin on his face. "You're doing really good. But you do know I won't always be there for you. You need to have something like Jarvis." he said as he pushed the buttons to stabilize his flight pattern.  
"Already done with that, Alfred. Do you think I'm that stupid?" Buddy grinned. He was flying around... like a super.  
"Careful with the altitude, Bud." Alfred reminded. His armor has a bulletproof glass and resembles those helmets that were worn by motorcycle riders. The armor's color was silver.  
"Wait, you said you already programmed an artificial intelligence that could assist you?" Alfred asked. Buddy soared through the sky.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did." he said. "But it's currently back at my mansion."  
"At NOMANISAN?"  
"No, dork. At Municiberg." he said. "NSA had it on hold but they said they'll let me have the mansion soon."  
"Can't you connect with the AI from here?"  
"I think I can... just give me some time." Buddy said. "Okay, I'll go down now." He said as he boosted back to Alfred's place.

M.E.T.I.S.

"Metis?" Alfred asked as the logo appeared on the screen.  
"Titaness of wisdom." Buddy explained. Alfred stared at him in confusion. "Greek mythology, man?"  
"Oh. Sorry." he replied.  
Buddy put his thumb on the scanner. "Thumbprint identification." a female electronic voice said. "Welcome Buddy Pine."  
"And we're online." he said proudly. "Alfred, meet Metis."  
"Hello, sir." the female voice said.  
"Wow. You're really a smart kid, Bud." Alfred smiled.  
"I'll just have to run the specifications of the armor to her settings." Buddy said.  
"Voice identification. Alfred Robbins." Metis said.  
"Wow. She knows me?" Alfred asked.  
"I research identity for security purposes." she replied.  
"She's doing that while she's running specifications. A great multi-tasker." Buddy smirked.  
"Thank you, sir." Metis replied.  
"Are you sure Prof. Gallen would approve this?" Alfred asked.  
Buddy stared at the buttons for a long time. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to show everyone that he can change. That he can save anybody.  
"I'm pretty sure he'd consider it." Buddy said.

"Jonah! Where are we going?" Violet asked as she tried to keep up with him. Jonah was grinning widely as they approach the news bulletin.  
"Here." he said.  
"The news bulletin?" she asked.  
"Pay attention, Vi." he said before turning her head to the highest paper that was posted.  
"Annual Supers Games?" she asked.  
"Yes. Every year the school creates games that would help the students polish their powers. It's a competition. Y'know, like football and basketball?" he said. "Only this time, it's with powers."  
"Cool." Violet said.  
"I'm going to join the Games, Vi? How about you?" Jonah smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I mean I'd be happy to play with you... Or you can just watch me play on the field?"  
"I'll think about it, Jonah." Violet replied.  
Violet's phone rang and she turned to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Violet." It was Buddy. "Can you come over Alfred's place after your school? I'm going to show you something."  
"Buddy. I-"  
"I'll meet you up there."  
"Buddy, no-"  
"24th street North Park. Bye."  
"Buddy!" she almost screamed. Oh, Pine, I will kill you.  
"Everything alright, Vi?" Jonah asked.  
"Huh, yeah? Of course. Everything's perfectly fine." she answered. The school bell rang which made both of them turn to it's direction.  
"Class will start now. I need to go, talk to you later. Bye!" Violet said as she ran towards the Main Hall.

After school, Buddy meet up Violet at the corner of the street. She was furious.  
"I should be doing homework right now, Buddy." she muttered. "This better be good."  
"Oh, babe. I promise this is something good." he said as he opened Alfred's garage, giving her the sight of the suit that he and Alfred made.  
Violet stared at it. It was silver and has black linings on the side.  
"Are you planning on being a power ranger?" she laughed.  
"Very funny. No." Buddy replied.  
Then suddenly Buddy noticed the concerned look at Violet's eyes. And it was as if he already read her thoughts.  
"It's not.. It's not for any bad plans, Vi. I created the suit... to help people." he said.  
"But the last time you tried that plan, did you remember what you become?" she asked. "You became the villain, Buddy. Maybe being a super doesn't suit you at all."  
"Yes, Violet. It doesn't, that's why I'm not trying to be a super. I'm trying to be a hero! Those are two different things!" he argued.  
"Buddy. I know you want to be good. I know you want to help people but I'm just trying to protect-"  
"Protect me, Vi? Violet, I'm not a damn child anymore! I want this. I will do this!"  
"Buddy. I'm protecting you from yourself! Buddy, I don't want you to go back to being Syndrome anymore!"  
"Violet, that was the past! Can you just forget about it and be happy for what I'm doing right now?!"  
"That's what scares me most! You're my friend and the last thing I wanted is to see you happy on something that'll destroy you!" she shouted.  
Alfred's footstep somehow stopped the tension between them.  
"Did I... interrupt something?" he asked.  
"You know... I'm really sorry for disturbing you. You can do your homework now." Buddy said as he motioned towards Alfred's house.  
"Buddy!" Violet called. But he was already gone. Alfred saw Violet's reaction. She's confused, angry and hurt.  
"Violet..." Alfred walked towards her but she ran away. She ran away... She kept running and running.

Violet and Buddy didn't talk... for days. Buddy was always in his room while Violet was busy practicing at school and usually comes home late.  
Coach Jones found Violet practicing on the chamber with the artificial intelligence. She was alone.  
Coach watched as Violet puts down her opponent many times until she decided to stop and get out of the chamber.  
As she walked back up, she saw Coach Jones offers his hand.  
"What are you doing in the chamber room, Violet? School hours are almost over." he asked.  
Violet exhaled and didn't answer.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, coach." she replied as she took off her ponytail and let her hair fall down.  
Coach Jones stared at Violet and looked at his hands. "Y'know. You reminded me of your mother... a lot." he said. "She's fearless... fierce. She's a fighter."  
Violet smiled at the thought.  
"Violet, I'm concerned." he said.  
"Of what, coach?"  
"Your mother turned out to be a great hero." he said. "And I'm pretty sure you'd be like her too... when you graduate here."  
"And?"  
"I'm saying that... the last time I saw someone beat a person like that... After few years, they became my enemy." he said. "I don't want to waste another great super and let her become a villain."  
Violet knew what he was saying. She was being carried away too much by her anger. It will destroy her.  
"Don't worry, coach. I won't be that person." she said as she walked away.

The night of the assembly begins. Almost every Elite were there. Seniors. Juniors. Everyone.  
Cara stood infront of all of them._ She was still wearing that _emotionless_ face._ Violet thought.  
"Tonight is a very big night." she said. "We are the future's justice proclaimer. We are the new generation of heroes. We all know what it's like losing someone important to us. What it's like seeing people hurt. What it's like to feel pain and suffering because of selfish people. We know pain."  
Violet felt a draining feeling inside her. She looked around her. Then her eyes widened. She knew what was happening.  
"Our parents were the supers of the Golden Ages. Most of them died at the hands of the villains. Villains who don't have any conscience. Villains who will destroy us and everyone else." Cara continued.  
The crowd started murmuring to each other.  
"What's happening, Violet?" Antonette asked.  
"I don't know, Ann. But I have a feeling this isn't good." she replied.  
"Most of us were orphaned... left with no family because of their selfishness. Psychopaths." Cara said. "Tomorrow, we will bring justice."  
Violet's lips slowly opened. _No._  
"No more villains. No more bad guys. We will get the justice we deserve!" she shouted.  
Violet looked around. Stormicide's daughter. Phylange's son. Universal Man's son. Macroburst's daughter.  
Everyone in this room... Every kid's parents here... were killed... by Syndrome. Violet's eyes shook.  
"Tomorrow we'll attack the reform program. A program that NSA built... an imaginary vision. Villains can't change. They won't. The only solution we can do... is to kill them all." Cara smirked. "Brothers and sisters, tomorrow we'll revenge our parents. Our friends. Our co-supers who died in their hands. They'll taste the wrath of Elites. Justice before mercy!"  
"Justice before mercy!"  
Violet's stomach turned. She won't be part of this. No.  
After the announcement, Violet came bursting to Cara's 'office'.  
"Cara. You need to stop this." she said. Antonette was right behind her.  
Cara turned to her.  
"What is it, Parr?" she asked.  
"This whole plan. It's not... heroic.." she said. Cara's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms.  
"Are you suggesting we stop what we are going to do with the reform program?" she asked.  
"Yes, Cara. It's not right. We're supers. We are heroes not... not like them."  
"Yes, we're not like them that's why we'll destroy them." she said.  
"This isn't justice, Cara. This is revenge." Violet said.  
"What do you know about justice? What do you know about pain? You're lucky your father didn't die on Syndrome's hands. You're lucky you didn't die... none of your family die! You're lucky your brother escaped. You don't know about injustice." Cara snapped, walking towards Violet.  
"Cara! This is psychotic!" she said.  
"This is justice!" she shouted. "And Violet, it's either you're against us... or you're with us. Choose."  
"Cara does Principal Wilson know anything about this?"  
"She doesn't need to know." Cara replied. "Now, Violet. Are you an Elite or not?"  
Violet looked at Cara's green eyes and swallowed hard.  
"I'm an Incredible." she replied before pushing Cara away and grabbing Antonette.  
"Antonette, run!" she said.  
"Get them. Get them and lock them up." Cara told them.  
Every Elite were there and it was a matter of time before Violet and Antonette were cornered. Violet blocked the incoming Elites...  
I can't hurt them... but they're too many, we'll never get out of here.  
"Antonette, go!" she shouted. A senior grabbed Violet as she tried to fight back. Antonette stared at the incoming ones.  
"Violet!"  
"Ann, go!"  
Antonette closed her eyes and phased through every Elites that came across her path.  
Oh good, she was a phaser. Violet thought. Violet created a large forcefield that kept the others from getting her and she ran as fast as she could.  
"Show's over, Parr." Cara said as she let out a beam with her hands, destroying Violet's forcefield. The last thing Violet saw was Cara looking down to her.


	11. Chapter 11: Salvation

**AN:** My sister draw a Synlet for me... I'm now happy. And you know what happens when I'm happy? Longer stories. Lol. I hope you enjoy this one! Please leave a review!

* * *

All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow

**\- Superheroes, The Script**

Antonette ran away as fast as she could. She couldn't go to her dorm room. Luckily enough, Jonah was still awake that night.  
"Hey, Antonette? Anything wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Jonah said as he opened the door.  
"Jonah, you need to hide me. Just... for tonight." she said.  
Jonah looked confused but she let her in anyway.  
"There are seniors that were looking for you?" Jonah asked.  
"Elites. The Elites are looking for me." she cried.  
"Why, Antonette? Why are they looking for you? Wait... Antonette." he sat down her level and made an eye contact with her. "Where's Violet?"  
And even before Antonette could answer there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Go to my room, stay there. If you have to hide, go to my closet." he instructed her.  
Antonette nodded. Jonah straightened his shirt and exhaled before opening the door.  
"Hey, Kirk. And Carl? What're you doing here?" he said smiling.  
Both of the boys were panting, probably because of running. "We're... looking for a freshman. She's blonde 5'2. Her name's Antonette Dawn. Did you see her?" Carl asked.  
"Um.. No. Why are you looking for her?" Jonah asked.  
"None of your business, Jonah." he replied.  
"Damn it." Kirk said. Carl eyed up Jonah, eyes narrowing. "Jonah, if you are hiding her you do know what would Cara do to you."  
"I'm not hiding anyone in my room, Carl. Cross my heart and hope to die." he said.  
Carl looked at the room. It was indeed empty.  
"We're going. We need to find her." Kirk said. The two boys walked away and Jonah locked the door, closed the lights except the lamp on his room.  
"Antonette." he called. "They're gone."  
Antonette went out of her hiding place. She was shaking.  
"Now, Antonette... tell me where's Violet?"

"Where is she?" Buddy asked as he stared at the clock. It's almost 9. Violet was usually home before 9. Buddy sighed. Maybe she stayed at Antonette's house for tonight. She wasn't answering his calls. Buddy turned off the lights and went to his room.

Violet woke up with a heavy feeling in her head. It was dark... no, dim. She could see faces. Then she remembered what happened last night.  
Her hands were covered in a metal that was chained to the wall. She looked up to see Cara.  
"Cara!" she was about to lunge towards her but the metals prevented her from creating shields.  
"Those cuffs were NSA's prototypes. Shawn here, stole them months ago. I knew they'd be helpful even if NSA threw them away." she grinned.  
"Cara, please. Don't do this." Violet said.  
"Too late now, Violet." she replied before walking out. "Justice before mercy."  
Violet dropped down to her knees. She can't let this happen. They'll destroy the reform program... and everyone in it. They'll kill all villains. Buddy. Oh god. No. Violet tried to pull the chains from the wall but it was useless. Think, Violet Parr. she thought.  
She pulled harder and harder but it's no use.  
"Everything's on place, Cara." one of the Elites told her.  
"Good. Let's go." she said.

Jonah woke Antonette up. "Ann, we need to go." he said.  
"Where are we going, Jonah?" she asked.  
"Going to save Violet." he smiled.  
Antonette stood up. She remembered what Cara was planning. She needs to tell Buddy! She grabbed Jonah's arm.  
"You save Violet. I'll stop Cara." she said.  
"You'll stop Cara? Antonette, that's not-"  
"Just save my bestfriend." she said, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
"Okay.. I will." Jonah replied. Antonette ran out of the university grounds.  
"Violet." Jonah sighed.

"Just..." Violet grunted as she pulled herself off the wall. She plopped down on the floor in defeat.  
Then she noticed her bracelets.  
_They're tracking device. So you can monitor me... _and_ I can monitor you._ she remembered what he said.  
Violet tried to punch the little button on the bracelet. "C'mon." she said. _Message indicator activated._  
"Thank God." she exclaimed. "Buddy! Buddy, it's Violet! You need to get out of the reform building. A group of supers will attack you and they'll kill you. Buddy you need to go now!"  
There was a crackle of sounds and Violet knew that she was losing the connection. "Damn it!" she said.  
The wall suddenly collapse infront of her. It was Jonah, fire covering his hands.  
"Violet, are you alright?!" he asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." she said. Jonah heated the cuffs so that it would open up. Violet rubbed her wrist and looked at Jonah.  
"Did Antonette told you I'm here?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Where is she?"  
"Going to stop Cara."  
"We need to follow her!" Violet said.  
"Violet, we need to tell Principal Wilson what's happening." Jonah said.  
Violet tried to process her thoughts.  
"You go to Principal Wilson. Tell her about this. I'm going to help Antonette."  
"I'll go after you... I promise." Jonah said before running towards the Administration Building.

"Buddy! Buddy!" Antonette shouted as she ran inside the Reform Building.  
"Kid, you're not allowed here!" the guards tried to catch her.  
Buddy saw Antonette and hid her behind him.  
"What's happening?!" he asked.  
"That girl is part of Supers University, Pine. She doesn't belong here." the guards said.  
"I just need to talk to Buddy!" Antonette shouted. Professor Gallen saw what was happening.  
The old man took off his glasses and moved towards the guards.  
"I think you can give them a minute then I'll let the girl leave." he told them. The guards left and Buddy turned to Antonette.  
"Ann, what's happening? Why're you running?"  
"You need to get out of here. They're coming. They'll kill you all." she said.  
"What are you talking about? Where's Violet?"  
"They got Violet! They'll kill you. Everyone in the reform program. Every former villain!" she said.  
"Oh my goodness." Professor Gallen exclaimed.  
"Who, Antonette? Who'll kill us?!" Buddy asked.  
"Cara!"  
Alfred's eyes widened. "Cara? Cara Paladino?"  
"Yes, she's going to kill you all as a revenge for what happened to her father." Antonette said. "Buddy, you need to clear this building!"  
Buddy heard a beep from his other bracelet. He pushed the button and a recorded message from Violet was heard.  
_"Buddy! Buddy, it's Violet! You need to get out of the reform building. A group of supers will attack you and they'll kill you. Buddy you need to go now!"_  
Professor Gallen grabbed his papers and motioned everyone to get out. "Get out of the building! Lucas, call NSA!"  
Buddy was in shock. Alfred was calling him but he couldn't hear a thing.  
"Buddy, we need to go!" Alfred said.  
Then there was a loud explosion.  
"Oh, god. She's here." Antonette said.  
Alfred grabbed Antonette and told him to help Prof. Gallen clear the building.  
"Buddy, we need to go!" Alfred said.  
Memory's of Gazerbeam came back to Buddy's mind. He killed him. He's a killer.  
Cara moved around the building, eliminating obstacles from her path.  
She has two targets. Buddy Pine... and Alfred Robbins.  
"Everyone out!" Alfred shouted. But even before he could follow, a beam shot him sending him to the wall.  
"Alfred!" Buddy said. He saw her. Green eyes filled with anger and revenge.  
Alfred coughed as he tried to get up.  
"Detonator, Jr." Cara smirked. "I've been waiting too long for this moment to come."  
"Cara."  
"Don't call me, Cara!"  
"Cara, please. Stop this. This isn't what you're made of." he said.  
"Really? Since when did you know what I am made of." she said before creating beams with her hands. Alfred managed to avoid the hit.  
"I will make sure you're not going to get out of here al-" Buddy jumped at her and pinned her to the floor.  
"Buddy!" Alfred called.  
"Pine!" Cara gritted her teeth. She headbutted him and pushed him off her.  
"This is easy, then. Two in one. I'm the luckiest super ever." Cara grinned as she shot a large beam to them.  
Alfred immediately changed, his skin turning to metal like Colosssus from X men.  
"You're a super?" Buddy asked.  
"Not a hero. Just a guy with powers." Alfred said as he tried to reflect the beam.  
"They're destroying the building, Al." Buddy said. He could see every SU student attacking the reform students.  
Cara grunted as she tried to push her powers to the limit. "Cara, stop!"  
The beam reflected and hit her, making her hit the wall.  
Buddy moved towards the door but another girl blocked her.  
"Oh, c'mon." he grumbled.  
But the girl was thrown away by a purple forcefield even before she could attack Buddy.  
Buddy turned to see Violet.  
"Buddy!" she shouted as she ran towards him, jumping at him. "You're alright! You're alright!" she said.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Violet. We need to go!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading them out.  
"Alfred, let's go!" he shouted.  
Alfred motioned to walk towards them but Cara grabbed him back.  
"No!" Buddy shouted.  
"Buddy! You can't go back!" Violet said.  
"I need to help Alfred!" he argued.  
"You can't!"  
Buddy stopped for awhile and looked at Violet. "Yes, I can." he said before running away.  
Violet was battling whether she would follow Buddy or help Alfred. "Screw it." she said as she went inside the building.  
Cara was strangling him. The last thing Alfred would want is to hurt a super. But he won't let her kill him.  
"Because of you, my dad had to forget about his hero days! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FATHER!" Cara screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!"  
"CARA, THAT DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!"  
"ATLEAST I CAN GIVE MY FATHER REVENGE!" she shouted.  
As Cara was about to shot him with a beam, Violet jumped in to put a shield around Alfred.  
"Parr!" Cara snarled. "You're a disgrace... Your father should disown you!"  
"My father knows what justice is. Justice is not the same as revenge, Cara!"  
But Cara wasn't listening. She's losing herself to what's wrong and what's right.  
There was a power impulse as she let out a large ray of beam, destroying the foundation of the building. Violet and Alfred was thrown to the wall.  
"Violet you need to go." Alfred said.  
"I can't let you stay here, Alfred."  
"Just go!" he said.  
The walls were crumbling down as Cara walked towards him.  
She was about to kill him but this time Alfred fought back. He threw her aside and let her hit the wall, leaving her unconscious.

Buddy went out to get the suit, it was in Alfred's car.  
He opened his laptop and run the system. "Metis, I need you to activate the suit's power supply."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Is the flight power available?"  
"Absolutely, sir."  
"Good." Buddy said as he put his helmet on. "It's showtime."

Cara coughed as she sat up. Her legs were trapped in the wall's debris. She looked around her. There were screaming. Chaos.  
That's when she noticed the ceiling cracking, crumbling atop of her. She didn't know what to do. _This isn't what I wanted._  
She shielded herself from the collapsing ceiling when a metal figure covered her.  
Alfred kept the wall from crushing her.  
"Buddy, get her out of here." Alfred said in his earpiece.  
"Are you crazy? She tried to kill us both." Buddy replied.  
"I won't leave her here to die." Alfred said. "Because if I did that... I'm twice worse than her."  
Cara's eyes looked at Alfred, she was confused. Why is he saving her?  
"Buddy, now!" Alfred shouted.  
Buddy appeared next to Cara and grabbed the girl from the mess and took her out of the building.  
"Violet, watch her." Buddy said as he walked back to the collapsing building.  
"Buddy! It's too late!" Violet said.  
Buddy took a deep breath and ran back in.  
"Buddy! No!"  
The whole building collapsed infront of them. Violet could see her fingers reaching out from where Buddy was.  
Her eyes, shook. _No. No. No. Buddy. Alfred._ "Please be alive. Please... Please be alive."  
Cara's eyes started to well. _It's all my fault. What have I done?_she thought to herself.  
There was a lot of debris. A lot of dirt. But no sign of Buddy and Alfred.  
"Buddy. Please... Buddy... Alfred." Violet cried. She hid her face in her palm.

"Violet?"

Violet looked up. "Violet!" she heard his voice again.  
Violet noticed her bracelet blinking. "Buddy!"  
"Violet, can you call an ambulance? This asshole almost got himself killed." Buddy said. Violet looked up to see both of them walking out of the debris, Buddy holding Alfred around his arm.

Principal Wilson watched as the Elites were escorted out of the place.  
"I'm glad no one was seriously harmed, Director Towns." she said. "I am truly sorry about what my students did today."  
"You don't have to be sorry. They're young... and pained. What'll you do with them?" he asked.  
"Probably expel those who participated in this mayhem..." Principal Wilson replied.  
"Expel them?" Violet interrupted. "Excuse me, Principal Wilson. But I don't think that's the right thing to do."  
"Excuse me, Director." Principal Wilson said as she motioned towards Violet. "Violet, what happened here today is what SU's preventing from happening in the future. What do you suggest we do to these... rebels?"  
"Give them another chance?"  
"Another chance?" she asked Violet.  
"If you expel them, they'd spend the rest of their lives holding a grudge on SU. On you. But if you give them an option. A chance. They'll look it up as a debt... to you."  
"Why do you think that's the best thing to do?"  
"Because I know somebody who was given a second chance and didn't let it down." she said as she looked at Buddy, who was helping the other students of Reform Program. Principal Wilson noticed who she was looking at. She looked at Violet.  
"Your father should be proud of you." Principal Wilson smiled.  
Violet smiled back.

"You're a jerk." Buddy told Alfred as the medics took him in.  
"Atleast I'll have break from school." Alfred chuckled. "Where is she?"  
"Oh, your murderess? She's fine." Buddy chuckled.  
"Thanks, Bud."  
"Don't stay in the hospital for a long time, okay? Some nurses are annoying." Buddy told him.  
"Don't worry, bro." Alfred replied.  
Buddy walked towards Violet, he was holding his helmet.  
He was wearing his jerk smirk. "You do know I could hear you crying when-"  
Violet jumped towards Buddy. "I'm really sorry! I know I'm such an ass! I'm so sorry! I didn't believe in you. I'm sorry." Violet said in a muffled voice as she buried her face on Buddy's.  
"Wow, babe. Calm down. I'm not dead." Buddy chuckled. But instead of complaining, Buddy simply hugged her tighter.  
"I'm just happy she didn't hurt you." Buddy told her.  
"You were great back there... You did the right thing... Saving her." Violet said.  
"It wasn't me. It's Alfred." he smiled and letting Violet down. "Damn, babe. Your friends destroyed our building."  
"I'm pretty sure you have lots of other places." Violet grinned. "Hey, and stop calling me babe. You're not my boyfriend."  
"Really? But you almost cried when you didn't see me coming back."  
"Hey, cut it. You're my friend." she smiled.  
"Aw, right in the heart." Buddy said, putting his hand on his chest as if he was shot.  
"Violet!" Antonette came running towards her.  
"Ann!" She hugged her.  
"I was so scared I thought I won't see you again!" Antonette cried. Jonah walked right behind Antonette.  
"Jonah, helped me last night. He saved me from the other Elites." Antonette said.  
Violet looked at Jonah. "Thanks, Jonah."  
"Anything for my girls." Jonah replied.

**After two days.**  
Buddy, Violet and Antonette visited Alfred in the hospital.  
"So, how's the superhero doing?" Buddy teased as he sat beside Alfred. Violet sat on the edge of the bed, placing the basket of foods near Alfred.  
"You brought me... a what?" Alfred asked and took off the cover from the basket. "Oh, darn. Casillero del Diablo? Buddy this thing's prohibited here."  
"Yeah. I know. But I do know you love those kinds of things." Buddy said. "How's the biceps?"  
"Been better." Alfred smiled.  
"Okay, let's celebrate... for Alfred's recovery!" Buddy said as he opened the wine. The four cheered.  
"Alfred can I ask one thing?" Violet told him.  
"Sure."  
"Why does it seem like you and Cara knows each other a lot?" she asked.  
Alfred looked down to the glass he was holding. "Cara and I went to the same middle school. She was my bestfriend. Until one day, I found out her father was my father's enemy. We grew distant. She hated me. But I couldn't simply hate her." Alfred smiled.  
Violet grabbed Alfred hand and held it. "You did the right thing." she said.  
Buddy's phone beeped. "Oh, wait. That's for me." he said as he stood up to see the message.

_You think you're safe... I'm not Cara. I'm not someone__ you know. Better watch your move now, Pine._

_Watch out._


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween

**AN:** Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! And oh btw, about the guest that said this should be Budlet instead of Synlet... I think I never thought of Budlet before... XD I think yea you can categorize this as Budlet... XD Anyway here's another one!

* * *

I keep my knives sharp  
Dance around muscle groups like paper  
Separate so neatly at the joint  
Falls away easily if you follow my map  
Embedded in each creature like dotted lines  
And I trace these with my trusty knife

**\- Professional, Halou**

Weeks have passed after the incident and now SU is back to normal. Every student is preparing for the Halloween event. Well, except for Violet and her classmates. Professor Sanders wanted them to finish their literature project two days before the event, which is literally grinding their heads. Violet is a big fan of literature but... there are times that she can't do it. Violet would crush her head in order to make a two line sentence in the poem. And the poem somehow has to relate about Autumn or Halloween. She stared blankly at her paper and she finally gave up, dropping her head on the table with a soft thud.  
"Hey. Stop hitting your head." Buddy said. He was mixing something in the bowl.  
"How can you love something and hate it at the same time, Bud?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"I just... I love reading literature but I hate... I hate making one. It's like creating a universe you know. Very complicated." she mumbled.  
"Creating a universe? Then just blow things up or bang things up." he laughed.  
"Very funny." she replied when he referred about the Big Bang Theory. Violet looked up and stared at the bowl he was holding.  
"What're you doing?" she asked.  
"Just... something." he replied.  
"Are you baking?" she asked with a huge smile.  
"What? No. Hey, go finish your own business." he said before turning around.  
"Oh my God, Buddy Pine! You bake! That's so cute!" she teased.  
"Stop it, Vi." he said, hiding his smirk.  
"Y'know boys who know how to bake are like the most attractive thing in the world." she said, hands waving around.  
"Really?" Buddy smirked. "So I'm attractive?"  
Buddy moved towards Violet, face getting closer to hers.  
Violet giggled and gently hit her shoulder and whispered. "Stop."  
Buddy kept staring at her with his smug grin. Violet dips her finger and wiped some cream on his face.  
She laughed as she saw the reaction on Buddy's face.  
"Oh, you wanna play?" Buddy said as he dipped his own finger. Violet got off her seat and ran away from him, laughing.  
"Buddy, stop!"  
"You started it, Parr!" he chuckled. They race around the sala. Violet letting out squeals whenever Buddy was getting near her.  
When he finally caught her, Buddy wrapped his arm around Violet waist and wiped the cream on her cheeks.  
They were both laughing... Buddy looked at Violet, eyes fixed on her face.  
"Buddy. Your arms..." she chuckled. Buddy lets go of her.  
Violet chuckled and wiped the cream off her face. "Anyway, what are you baking for?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just want some sweets." he replied, looking away at her.  
Violet pouted and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
"Okay, it's for the kids. Trick or treat. I mean, come on, candies are overrated." he replied. "Besides, home-made cupcakes are much more delicious."  
"Aww, cute." she replied.  
"Violet, stop." he said.

Antonette squealed in excitement as she stared at the pamphlet that was given to them. "I mean this is like a prom, but much cooler!"  
Violet laughed as stared at the pamphlet. "You do know we still have to finish that paper that's due two days from now. We won't have any time for shopping." she replied.  
Antonette let out a groan.  
"How's your poem?" she asked Antonette.  
"I'm halfway there." she replied.  
"Halfway there?!" Violet asked. _Oh good. I haven't even gotten from five lines_.  
"But hey, take a break! Instead of thinking about that lit paper, why don't we think about what we will wear on the Halloween party?" Antonette said.  
Violet sighed and put her palm on her face. "I don't know what to wear."  
Antonette looked at Violet. "How about an angel?"  
"Overrated."  
"Victoria's Angel?"  
"No."  
"I know what! Snow queen!"  
"Somehow, I like that." Violet replied. Antonette started sketching stuffs on her notebook. "This is what it will look like." she said before showing her the sketch.  
"Wow. That's a lot of work to do, okay?" she replied.  
"We can ask Buddy to help." Antonette said.  
"He's busy, Ann. We shouldn't bother him." she told her. "How about you, what's your costume?"  
"Already done. I'm doing Scarlet Witch."  
"Oh good." Violet smiled.

That night, Violet spends her time playing scrabble with Buddy. She thought that maybe playing with words would give her muse in writing.  
Buddy stared at Violet as he waits for her turn.  
"Pass?" he asked.  
"No." she said as she put the words on the board.  
Buddy smirked and puts another one.  
"That's not a real word, you know." she said.  
"Hey, it is." Buddy smirked.  
"No, it's not."  
"Hey, I'm the evil genius here. I have a large vocabulary."  
"Not a word." Violet said again.  
"Okay, okay." Buddy chuckled, taking the pieces.  
After a few moments, Violet stood up. "I'm done. What about you?" she said.  
"Well, I'm going to sleep." Buddy replied.  
Violet collected the Scrabble pieces. She was sleepy and stress. As she closes the board, Buddy came closer to her and kissed her cheek.  
Somehow the kiss awakened all her senses. Heck, it awakened all her living cells.  
"Buddy, what the f-"  
"Hey. Consider yourself lucky." he said as he ran towards his room.  
"Oh, I'm going to crush you." she ran following him, but Buddy had already closed his door.  
Violet went back to her room, cursing him. She threw the board aside and wiped her cheeks. _Damn it._ she thought. _Damn him._  
She went to her bed. _I think I liked it._

_Shut up._

The next day, Violet's class ended early. She dropped by the local coffee shop to finish her poem.  
She was chewing on her pen. She couldn't make anything out.  
She sighed and stared at the blue sky above her. Wow. Those blue colors reminded her of someone.  
Hell. It reminded her of Buddy's eyes.  
She stared at it for a long time.  
_I stared up in the sky to see the gleaming blue colors..._  
Violet smiled and started writing on her paper.  
It was 6 PM when she came home. She was smiling giddily and looking at her paper.  
"Someone looks happy." Buddy said.  
Violet instantly blushed upon seeing him.  
"I'm going to my room." she replied as she walked past him.  
"Hey, anything wrong?"  
But the only response was Violet shutting her door.  
_Why is my heart beating very loudly?_she thought. Violet put her notes on her bag and hid it under her bed.

"Parr, it's your turn." Professor Sanders said. Violet nervously walked infront. Antonette was looking at her, all excited and proud.  
"Um... I stared up in the sky to see the gleaming blue colors...  
Autumn is here and around us, there's no more flowers  
Just the cool breeze of incoming winter  
Like the cold heart of a sinner  
But this sinner is not like any others  
For he made a fire and ice go together.  
He's a devil with a broken heart.  
He's a man who is incredibly smart.  
He's like the autumn when he came to me,  
Turning the green leaves to orange trees.  
Those red strands that remind me of flame  
Reminded me of how he took all the blame  
He's like the autumn, an impending warning  
Why warning? Because he took my heart and I ended up mourning.  
Mourning because I know that Spring can never love Autumn.  
The way the moon can never love the sun in return.  
I've fallen into the devil's hands.  
But I captured his heart in one glance."  
The poem ended and Violet looked at her audience. Everyone was staring at her, Antonette looked like she just saw Channing Tatum infront.  
"Nice poem, Parr." Professor Sanders said. "You may go to your seat now."

"That was beautiful, Vi!" Antonette told her as they walked towards the cafeteria.  
"Thanks, I never thought anyone would like it." she replied.  
"But did you mean it?"  
"Mean what?"  
"You love him?"  
"I love who?!"  
"Buddy!"  
"That's not what I meant about the poem!"  
"That's what it meant when I heard it." Antonette replied. "Stop denying it, Vi. You're like... meant to be together."  
"Stop, Ann!" Violet told her.

**Few days after.**  
Antonette and Violet were preparing for the Halloween event. Violet spun around as they looked at the dress they made.  
"You look beautiful, Violet!" Antonette said.  
She was wearing a long gown and has icy blue colors in it. It was simple but beautiful.  
"Antonette. I look like Elsa." she laughed.  
"You look pretty." Antonette insisted. "We won't braid your hair okay. You look astonishing, oh my god."  
"That's not entirely true." Violet replied.  
"Yes, it is!" Antonette said as they head out of her room. Buddy looked at the two girls and laughed.  
"Aren't both of you too old for Halloween parties?" he said.  
"Hey, cut it. Just look at how beautiful Violet is." Antonette said.  
Buddy stared at her, smiling. "And who are you supposed to be?"  
"The Snow Queen?" Violet smiled.  
"We need to go!" Antonette said.  
"Bye, Buddy. I'll see you later." she said.  
"Watch out for the stairs okay." Buddy grinned.  
Buddy's phone rang and he answered it.  
"Prof. Gallen?" he asked.  
"Hello, Buddy. We tried to track the number you gave to me, but the agents found it in the river far away from here. No fingerprints on the phone. Nothing." he said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the institute for awhile?"  
Buddy looked down then to the apartment. "I'm sure."  
"Also, I'm reviewing your armor's profile. It looks good. But I still have to request for the director for approval. You can't use it unless it's been properly approved." he said.  
Buddy groaned. "Why?"  
"Maybe because you once tried to destroy a city with a large round robot?" Prof. Gallen laughed.  
"I told you this armor is for saving people. Like a did when the students attacked our building?" he said.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure the director will think about it."

The party was great. The whole indoor stadium was full with students.  
"Hey, Elsa." someone called Violet.  
"See, this is why I'm doubting this idea." Violet told Antonette.  
"Oh don't mind them. You have the most beautiful costume." she replied.  
"Hey, Snow Queen." Jonah greeted. He was wearing a black cape and victorian outfit.  
"Finally, somebody recognized her right." Antonette said.  
"Dracula?" Violet asked, smiling.  
"Yeah. Dracula. Not the best idea, I know." he laughed. "Anyway, I am happy to be in the presence of the Queen of Winter and Harley Quinn." Jonah said as he held both of their hands and kissed it.  
"So charming." Antonette said.  
"Come girl, let's party." Jonah grinned.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Yours

**AN:** I never realized this story already have 12+ chapters. The longest story I did was like 8 chapters! I would never reach this kind of achievement if it weren't for my dear readers and reviewers! Taking you for taking time on reading this fic! SYNLET/BUDLET FOREVER! 3

* * *

You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart

**\- I'm Yours, The Script**

It's Halloween. Violet stared outside the window of their apartment and watched as kids ran around in their costumes. She laughed weakly remembering Dash... _He's probably with Jack-Jack right now._ she thought.  
There was a soft knock on her door. It was open already, but Buddy thought it would be polite to knock to get her attention. Funny. He's being polite now.  
"Hey, something wrong?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Nothing. I just noticed that you didn't come out to greet the kids that drops by." he said. "Is everything alright?"  
Violet smiled and nodded, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'm good."  
"Violet." Buddy knew by now whenever she lies... or she at least tries to.  
"I'm fine... really." she replied, looking over at him. Buddy stared at her for a very long time as if he was reading her mind... her thoughts.  
"Okay.. Fine. I just... miss my brothers." she finally admitted. "Never been away from them this long."  
"You can go back home already if-"  
"No. It's fine, Buddy." she assured him. Buddy sighed and nodded. Violet turned back to the window. Buddy caught the reaction on her face. She's sad... longing for something.  
"Hey..." Buddy called. Violet quickly turned to him. "There's a fair, just downtown. Want to go with me?" he asked.  
Violet stared at Buddy, little smile forming on her face. "I'd love that."

It was afternoon when they got to the fair. When was the last time Violet came to a place like this? When she was nine? It was when her parents would still arrange family getaways. She loved those stuffs. The fair was covered in colorful decoration around.  
A little boy passed by their way with a pinwheel in his hand. Violet smiled.  
Buddy looked at her and gently grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go." he said. Violet watched as he dragged her to the horror house.  
"Buddy, don't.. I"  
"A super afraid of ghost?" Buddy teased. "C'mon."  
"Everybody's afraid of something." Violet said.  
As they entered the place, Violet couldn't see a single thing. Only a dim light and some shredded black sheets.  
"Let's go. Don't be a chicken." Buddy said. Slowly, the two of them walked around. It was lame for Buddy. Phew, just few sheets and scary mascots.  
Violet, on the other hand, seemed to be a bit frightened. Buddy felt her hands locked his as they got further away. A door opened beside her and a large mascot appeared. Violet, shocked, hugged Buddy tight. Buddy laughed and wrapped her around his arms.  
"You look terrible." he said.  
"Shut it."  
"I got you, babe. Don't worry." he assured her.

When they got out of the place, Violet sighed. "Oh good. Fresh air." she said, as she ran her hand through her hair. Violet noticed a big brown teddy bear display on the stalls. "That's... cute." she mumbled.  
"Hey, c'mon let's play the game." Buddy said.  
"How do you play this?" Violet asked.  
"Well, you see that? Those cowboys? You need to hit them. Here, let me help you." Buddy said as he put his arm around her shoulder and lifted her hand to the toy gun. "You need to watch that cowboys move and you have to be in the right timing. Okay?" he said. Violet nodded.  
The game started and in a blink, Buddy managed to shoot all of the cowboy cardboards.  
"How did you even do that?" Violet asked, looking up at Buddy.  
"What can I say... I'm the best." he said. The stall keeper gave him the Teddy Bear. "For my precious girl." he grinned.  
"Stop." Violet smiled and grabbed the teddy bear. "So cute."

They went to the photo booth, ate some ice creams, rode the roller coaster and finally they went to the Ferris wheel. Violet loved the colors that surrounded the Ferris wheel. It reminded her of the London Eye. Oh, how she would love to go there.  
Violet's eyes scanned the place. They were up high and it looked very beautiful. The only thing she could see was the city lights. It was like stars on the floor of the Earth. Violet's mouth opened in awe.  
"Look at that." she exclaimed. "It's beautiful."  
Buddy smiled at the sight, then looked at her. She looks so beautiful as the lights of the whole town reflected on her violet orbs. She's perfect.  
"Yeah... Beautiful." Buddy mindlessly said as he stared at her.  
Violet kept her eyes on the city light, not knowing that Buddy had been staring at her.

After going to the fair, Buddy took Violet somewhere outside the town. They were on a small hill. Buddy was throwing little stones while Violet sat comfortably on the grass, Buddy's coat around her. Buddy sat beside her.  
"I'll be leaving next week. I never thought I'd miss this place for awhile." Violet said, eyes fixed on the town.  
"You'll be back after a few days. Don't worry." Buddy smiled.  
Violet clutched tight the teddy bear they won and looked at Buddy. "I had a fun night." she admitted.  
Buddy grinned and looked at his hands as he brushed them. "Violet..." he called her. Violet looked.  
"I love you."

The words slipped through his lips like a bomb. There was a long pause and silence between the two of them. Violet's eyes were wide open as she stared at him.  
Buddy's heart was beating really loud as if Violet could hear them. Boom.. Boom. Violet's eyes were fixed on his blue hues.  
_Damn it, say something._ Thoughts raced inside Buddy's mind.  
"And I'm not joking. This isn't just some funny crap that I used to pull off ever-"  
"I love you, too."

And that somehow cracked the silence. It cracked the doubt and insecurities inside Buddy. Violet's face was emotionless but her voice was serious. She meant it.  
"I love you, Buddy Pine." she repeated. "Not just some high school girl crush. I love you."  
God, the way she repeated those three words will give Buddy a heart attack.  
"Why?" he asked. "I was expecting you to punch me in the face."  
"Because you proved me wrong."  
"Proved you wrong?"  
"I thought you were an asshole forever. Turns out you can be a gentleman." she replied.  
"Hey, watch the language."  
"No... But the real thing is... I loved you because... You're the fire that melts out the cold thing inside of me whenever I snap. You're the devil that lets out the bad side of the angel. You're... You're Buddy Pine..."  
"What about Syndrome? Would you love him?" he asked.  
Violet sighed and looked down. "Syndrome tried to kill me. Buddy Pine saved me. There's the difference. And from what I heard... Syndrome died in the jet turbine."  
Violet looked at him. Love is a complicated thing, but somehow Violet risked everything when she said those words.  
Buddy moved forward, adjusting himself to get closer to Violet. Violet didn't move. Slowly, Buddy's lips locked with hers. She returned the kiss. It wasn't aggressive, but it was romantic. When their lips parted, Violet opened her eyes. She could still feel his lips on hers.  
"Does that mean... I can call you my girl?" Buddy grinned. "Officially?"  
"What do you think?" she giggled. Buddy wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to him.  
Buddy buried his face in Violet's raven hair as they watched the city lights.  
"We'll do it all... Everything.. On our own..." he sang softly. Violet closed her eyes, concentrating on his voice. "We don't need... Anything... Or anyone."

_If I lay here... _If _I just lay here_... _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

It's thanksgiving break and as Violet promised, she'd go back to Metroville. She bids goodbye to Buddy and Mrs. Trevor.  
While she was in the taxi cab on her way to Metroville, Violet looked at the journey ahead.  
Then she remembered the first time Buddy kissed her lips. She ran a finger on her lips and smiled.  
_Hey, Parr. Tell me how would you tell this to your father? _the voice inside her asked.  
Oh crap. Dad.

"Violet!" Bob greeted his daughter and wrapped his large arms around him. Dash immediately ran outside his room to see his sister.  
"Vi!" he said hugging her.  
Violet chuckled and looked at them. "Seems like everybody missed me."  
"Of course, honey. We all missed you! How's the school? Did you enjoy it?" Helen asked.  
"Yeah. It was fun. How's Metroville?"  
"Oh you know. Always in trouble." Bob replied.  
"And how's my brothers." Violet said, pinching Dash in the cheeks.  
"They're both good." Helen smiled.  
Violet stared at their house and sighed. It smells good. Mom's cooking in the kitchen, Dash and Dad is watching tv. It smells home.  
_I'm home._


	14. Chapter 14: Mother

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Weekend was a very hectic for me. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys!

* * *

Mother  
Can you keep them in the dark for life  
Can you hide them from the waiting world  
Oh mother

**\- Mother, Danzig**

It was a cold day. She looked outside her window to see her brothers playing outside. It's been awhile since she saw them like this. She could hear the clattering of the kitchen wares and the voice of her mother calling her father to help. Her fingers traced the side of her arm. It felt cold. Violet's eyes turned to the walls of her room. It was painted with pinkish color and the posters of her favorite bands were still up. Picture frames were placed on her study table. Nothing changed except for the stuffs she took with her to Lawton. Thin fingers touched the wooden table. It's not even dusty. _Mom probably cleaned the room every day._she thought.

"Darling! Violet! Come on down here."

Her mother called her. Violet walked downstairs and smiled at the view. Her father was already putting up the Christmas tree. Jack-Jack was giggling as his father held him up to put the star atop the tree.  
"Violet, get ready. Honey and Lucius would be here soon." Helen smiled as she mixed something in her bowl.  
"I'm already ready, Mom." she replied. She was wearing her dark blue longsleeve and a pair of black jogging pants.  
"Look, Vivi." Jack-Jack squealed, pointing at the christmas tree.  
Dash was putting up the Christmas lights. Violet moved closer to her mother who was baking cupcakes. She smiled and remembered Buddy.  
"Can I help, Mom?" she asked. She stood next to her mother. Violet was taller than Helen. Somehow, Helen never thought that she'd grow up like that.  
"Sure, darling. Why don't you help me put this on these cake pans." Helen replied.  
Violet started pouring the mixture as Helen watched her.  
"How's your life on Lawton?" Helen knew that Violet was on her way to adulthood. It will be a hard way, but Helen is willing to be with Violet.  
"Everything's fine. School was good." Violet replied with a smile. "Antonette's on Spain right now. With her grandparents."  
"Antonette is Spanish?"  
"No.. Just her grandparents... Her mother's half-Spanish, half American." she said, filling the whole pan already.  
"Mom..." she looked at Helen. Helen knew what that look was for. The older Parr looked at the living room and noticed that the boys are busy watching television to even notice them.  
"What is it, Vi? What's wrong?" she asked.  
Violet puts down the bowl and kept her eyes on it. "I lied to you about the apartment."  
Helen sighed and held her daughter's shoulder. "What's about it?"  
"I.. I'm not living alone in the apartment." she blurted out. "I have a roommate."  
"That's totally fine with me, honey. It's not a-"  
"It's a boy."  
Helen stopped and stared blankly at Violet. "A boy?"  
"I had no other choice." she said.  
Helen took a chair and sat beside her. "Violet.. It's fine... I know how responsible you are..."  
Those words made Violet feel good. It made her assure that her mother truly understands her.  
"But I want you to promise you wouldn't do anything... stupid." she said to her daughter. Violet nodded. "And Violet... Is this boy..."  
Violet knew where her mother's words were going to. She let out a deep sigh. "He's my... boyfriend... now."  
"Now?"  
"We're just roommates before... But you know.. Somehow... Something clicked." she said, playing with the hem of her shirt. Helen stared at her daughter for a long time, stroking her hand gently.  
"Violet." she said, trying to get her attention. "Did I told you the first time me and your dad met?"  
Violet tried to remember if her mother did mention that story but she gently shook her head.  
"We were both... trying to catch the same person. I get pissed off at him because he thinks he's all so special and everything. Then suddenly, I'm just falling for him." she said. "I don't know how... or I don't know why... But I love your father."  
Violet smiled and looked down.  
"I trust you, Violet." she said. "I know you'd do the right thing."  
Violet nodded. "We better finish these cupcakes before Lucius and Honey comes here." Helen said.

Bob pulled out the turkey and settled it on the table. "That looks extremely delicious." Lucius said with a smile.  
Honey and Helen was talking to each other while Dash and Jack-Jack was playing with their food.  
Violet felt her phone vibrate on her pocket.  
"I need to take this." she told her mother.

Violet went out of the house and answered the call.  
"Hey, baby." It's Buddy.  
"Missed me already?" Violet teased.  
"Yeah. It's kinda different when nobody here tries to strangle me to death." he chuckled.  
"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." she replied, looking down the ground. "How're you doing?"  
"NSA finally let me go to my mom. The restraint was finished. I think they loved me when I saved the Reform Building." Violet could practically see the smirk forming on his lips. "I'm going to visit her today."  
"Good for you." she replied and laughed. "Tell her that I said hi... if you ever talk about me."  
"Of course, I will." he said. "How's thanksgiving?"  
"Well, besides you interrupted my meal... well, it's good." she said.  
"Oh.. Did I? I better get going. Talk to you soon. Bye. Kisses."  
"Kisses." she smiled and closed her phone. She turned to the door and saw her dad, waiting for her.  
Oh good glory.  
"Who was it?"  
"Antonette." she lied.  
"Since when did you and Antonette say kisses to each other?" Bob doesn't look angry. He was teasing Violet.  
"Dad... Stop it." she replied before going inside. Bob chuckling behind her.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

**AN:** I tried to search for my Incredibles copy on my bro's laptop but I can't seem to find it.. I swear we had a copy because I watched it weeks ago... Now it's just... gone. I want to watch it again to give me more muse but... ugh.. Btw, here's another chapter for my dear readers!

* * *

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

**\- Somewhere I belong, Linkin Park**

Helen stared at Violet as she packed her backpack. It's time to go now. The next time she'll be back home will probably summer. Probably because if Violet managed to summer work, she'll have to stay at Lawton. She looked very mature. Violet could hear her mother's footsteps. She turned to look at her.  
"You almost forgot this. Your Dad said he wanted you to have this." she said, handing her an envelope. Violet opened it and she was slightly shocked.  
"Your Dad was worried you might get broke." Helen said, smiling warmly at her.  
"But.. Mom.." Violet stammered. "I can't... this is too much."  
"You're our daughter. Nothing's ever too much." she said and hugged her tight. Helen buried her face in her daughter's hair. It smelled like flowers. It was so soft.  
"Thanks, Mom." that was the only thing Violet could say.

Dash looked at his sister as she went inside the taxi cab. _She's leaving..._ _again._ he thought to himself. Violet turned to look at her brother who stood there like a statue. She waved her hand. "Bye... Dash." she said in almost a whisper tone. The taxi moved and she watched as her family waved goodbye to her. It somehow hurt her. Violet finally looked ahead and watched as the taxi brings her back to Lawton.

Buddy watched as the cars pass by on the streets. It was a busy day in this part of the city. Violet and he agreed that he would meet her there. They wanted to go on a date before school comes back. He nervously played with the lighter in his hand. He quit smoking a year ago. He promised his mother, he would. And in order to stop himself from this habit, he usually holds a lighter. He was wearing a leather jacket and a navy blue shirt.  
Blue orbs observed the crowd. He remembered the last time he'd been on the streets like this. The last time he'd been in a crowd. It was five years ago. Italy. He was with Mirage. He was wearing a black sleek coat and a bow tie, while Mirage was wearing her dark blue dress. He was in love with her. But he was too focused on bad things that he forgot what mattered most.

"Buddy!"

The voice that called him somehow grabbed him from his thoughts. There she stood, waving her hand. Violet. Her hair was tied up, but her left eye was still covered by her side bangs. She was wearing a maroon jacket. Buddy smirked and made his way towards her. The moment they were close to each other, Violet jumped towards Buddy. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly while Buddy buried his face in her shoulder.  
"Miss you." he said.  
"Miss you too." she replied. Buddy cupped Violet's cheeks, and she giggled slightly upon seeing his face. "Let's go." he said, they were holding each other's hands as they walked off.

NSA was a mess. The agents were trying to figure out who cracked the system and stole the files. Director Towns was staring blankly at the logo in his computer screen. It's a huge silver and red winged logo with MS in it. _Another villain. _he thought. His index finger traced his lips. Nobody in the agency knew where the interruption came from and the last thing they knew was one fourth of their files were gone. Rick stood in the door way of his office. He looked very upset. Who wouldn't be? They have never been in a lockdown like this before.  
"I know what that stare means, Rick." Towns said. "It's not one from my Reform Program. I have evaluated it."  
Rick slowly nodded and Towns could even hear the low "Okay" from his mouth.  
"Whoever this is, he or she just got whatever he or she wanted." Towns grumbled.  
"Director Towns." A young agent interrupted. He looked at Rick and was surprised, as if he saw a ghost.  
"Agent Dicker." He greeted.  
"What is it?" Towns asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"I found out that some of the files that were taken were about Project Kronos." He blurted out. Rick's eyes turned to Towns.  
"Contact, Pine." He said before standing up.

Metroville was silent that night. Only the horns of the cars and the sound of the metro train can be heard from the Cortes' apartment. Peter Cortes, the family's head, was sound asleep in his room together with his wife. Ally, their daughter, was wide awake. She jumped out of her bed and walked towards the hallway of their apartment. She was headed to the fire escape because she heard a noise. Ally stared blankly at the hallway before a glowing light hit her eye. She shielded her eyes and stared at the person. She didn't let out a scream or anything but simply stared at the person. But as soon as her eyes noticed the mysterious gun he was holding, Ally let out a loud scream. A loud scream that managed to break the glasses of the whole building. Peter, hearing his daughter, jolted awake. But her scream was cut off and when Peter ran towards where he thought Ally would be… she's gone.

"Last night, another kidnap was reported by the Metro-"  
Helen stared at the screen with a heavy feeling. Dash and Jack-Jack was in the kitchen, eating cookies. She stared at them, fear crept up in her skin. _That kid was a Supers' child._ She thought as she bit her lips.

Buddy came to the NSA office. It felt different, walking towards this place the second time. He was directed to Towns' office. He noticed the rush and the panic at the office. Agents running to and fro, papers were scattered everywhere and as far as he observed, high ranking officials were there.

"I know, sir." Director Towns said. "Yes, thankfully The Nest wasn't affected. Yes." Buddy knocked on his door, eventhough it was open, to catch his attention.  
Director Towns pointed at the seat infront of him.  
"So… Why did the director called for me?" he asked, nervously rubbing his hands.  
Towns stared at Buddy, like he was going to put a hole in his head. Buddy swallowed hard. As far as he remembered, he didn't do anything bad… he hoped.

"Last night, this office was hijacked and our files were taken. The criminal didn't left anything behind except for this." He flipped his laptop to show Buddy the logo that appeared in all of their computer units. "Anything familiar with it, Pine?"  
Buddy stared at the logo. It's the first time he had seen it. He knew every villain in this side of the world and none of them bore that kind of logo.  
"Nope, Director." He replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why are you asking me this?" he asked, curious as to where this conversation is going.  
"Because the files that were taken… Most of them is about Project Kronos. Your project." He said.  
Suddenly everything stopped and Buddy had that feeling. That chilling feeling. He couldn't say a word. Not even move a finger. It was as if Director Towns electrocuted him.  
"I… It… I don't know." He replied. "Director, I know what you're thinking. But… it's not me, I swear. Why would I do that?! And if I really did that, I wouldn't be here right now!"  
Director Towns sighed and nodded. He was right.  
Buddy was angry… his fist clenched. He had every right to be angry. His life work is Project Kronos. And he wanted to keep it safe that's why he gave it to NSA. But now, a new villain stole it. He knows that sooner or later his status would be in jeopardy.  
"Also… there had been kidnapping of super children. Municiberg, Metroville, Jersey, San Fransjose and many more." He said. "The Nest is trying to figure out who's doing this. It's a national breakdown."  
Buddy gulped and stared at Towns. "I believe in you, Pine." He said. "You may go now."  
He stood up and slowly walked towards the door but halted. "Director." He cleared his throat.  
"Yes?"  
"If there's anything I can help you with… to catch this megalomaniac. I will do my part." Buddy said, blue eyes fired with anger.  
"Okay." Towns replied.

Violet noticed the sudden change in Buddy's behavior. He seemed to be very tensed. Always nervous.  
"Buddy?" she called. Buddy was surprised to see her on his doorstep.  
"Anything wrong, babe?" he asked, putting the laptop to his bed.  
"No… But is there anything wrong?" she asked. "You seemed to be preoccupied."  
Buddy ran a hand through his hair and was deciding whether to tell her or not. Heck. It's Violet. He needs to be honest to her.  
"Remember Project Kronos?" he said.  
"Yeah. What about it?" she asked.  
"When I agreed about the Reform Program, I gave NSA the files about it. Everything." He sighed and shook his head. "Last night, a culprit hacked the NSA's office and took those files. Even NSA is suspecting it was me."  
Violet's eyes widened. Her fingers gripped Buddy's arms lightly, comforting him. "Didn't they have any trace?"  
"Nothing. He's… sad to say, great." Buddy said. "He managed to get in, in a blink, and get out of the system without any bread crumbs. But he did leave an ensign. A winged logo of MS. That's all."  
Violet cleared her throat. "It's a new villain?"  
"Yeah, babe. New and copy-cat." He said.  
"What's in those files, Buddy?" she asked.  
"Records. My studies about supers." He said. Buddy rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, trying to calm himself.  
"NSA will find him. Soon enough, he'd be in a cell." Violet assured him.  
"I hope so. But even NSA is having a hard time tracing him."  
"Don't worry, baby." Violet said. "Don't you worry."

Few days later.  
Violet's class was over and she's dropped by the supermarket to buy some stuff for the decorations. She was too focused on her grocery bag when she stepped on something. "I know this." She whispered to herself as she stared up to the apartment. But she also heard a faint cry from Mrs. Trevor's house.  
She immediately ran inside and looked for her.  
"Mrs. Trevor!" she called. The older woman was on the floor with her husband. She was shaking in fear.  
"Violet, thank goodness you're alright!" Mr. Trevor said.  
"What happened?" she asked, helping Mrs. Trevor up to her chair.  
"A woman and two men went inside the house. Buddy told us not to come out and stay inside the room. Thankfully, they didn't found us. But Buddy had to deal with them upstairs." Mrs. Trevor cried.  
"I'm going to the apartment. Call the police, Mr. Trevor." She said. Violet's heart was beating faster and faster each step she took to the apartment. When she opened the door, the whole place was a mess. The walls had holes in it and the door to Buddy's room was destroyed.  
"Buddy!" she called. But there was no answer. She hurried to his room but he wasn't there_. Please. Where are you?_ She thought. Tears started to well up to her eyes. _No, Violet Parr. You will not cry. Get a hold of yourself._  
She walked around to see if she can find anything, but the whole place was empty. Then she heard a loud beep from Buddy's closet. She opened and saw something that looks like a tablet , hidden under his clothes.  
"Identity scan. Violet Parr."  
There was a video. It was Buddy. And Violet could hear the noise outside his room. Banging. Crashing.  
"Violet. If you ever see this video it means that they got me. Help Mr. and Mrs. Trevor. And don't stay in the apartment. I repeat don't stay here. Tell NSA what happened to me and don't come looking for me… Okay? I love you, Violet. I lo-" the video was cut off. Violet gripped on the tablet tight.  
"Hello, Ms. Parr." Violet almost jumped at the mention of her name.  
"I am METIS. Sir instructed me to keep you safe and accompany you." She said.  
"Sir? You mean Buddy?"  
"Yes. He made sure I had contact with you. I had run my system on your bracelet incase you need to contact me. I also contact Alfred Robbins about what happened here. I also suggest we bring the Trevor couple to their daughter at Oregon."  
"Thanks, Metis. I'll keep in contact with you."  
"Violet! Violet!" Alfred came rushing in and saw her standing in the mess. "Buddy? Is he-"  
"They took him, Al. I was too late." She said.  
"We have to move now."


	16. Chapter 16: Operation Save your Ass

**AN:** I think I'm really getting crazy. Last night, I asked my older brother where our Incredibles copy on the laptop is, and he told me that we don't have one. But I swear I watched it a few weeks ago! _

Also my older brother told me how ridiculous I am for writing such things (because he found out that I am writing on FF and told me to stop keeping my mind on unrealistic things like fanfiction). I know he doesn't realize how much painful that sounds. And he told me that I shouldn't be writing because writing needs to be studied like other things and I have no right to write things like this... I'm deeply hurt but I can't even show it or cry in this house because they'd just make it a lot worse. :( That's why I am going to apologize if the story looks kinda hurried and messed up right now.

But anyways, please do leave a review! It makes me a lot better whenever people leaves reviews! :)

* * *

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

**\- I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Panic! At the Disco**

It was dark and cold. He could feel the cold hard metal on his cheek as he laid there. There was no light. Not even a single ray. He slowly moved his fingers, one by one. Ouch, he thought to himself. His whole body was aching. It was as if somehow threw a boulder at him. He squinted, trying to have a clear view of the room. Suddenly, a door crash open and there was a blinding light. Buddy had to shield his eyes away and groaned.  
"He's awake." a woman short haired, red(and when he means red not ginger... literally red) and straight, somewhat 20's, came in. Behind her, there were two armed guards.  
"Good morning, Mr. Pine." the girl grinned mischievously. "I do understand that right now you are in pain."  
Buddy glared at her, cursing her under his breath. "What the hell did you do to me? And where am I?"  
The girl chuckled, gray-like eyes darted at him. "That's for you to **not** know and for me to keep."  
She snapped her fingers and the guards immediately grabbed Buddy. He struggled. With all his remaining strength, Buddy punched the guard on his left and kicked the other one in the balls. They both dropped in the floor in pain. And when Buddy was going to aim for the girl, she was infront of him. She punched him and grabbed his arm, twisting them. Buddy screamed.  
"Mr. Pine. I thought you already know that fighting us won't do any good." she said. "You better be thankful that Morning Star told me not to hurt you _much_." the last words came off as a scoff and she threw him to the wall. Buddy slammed at the wall and he could hear the guards putting a shackle around his wrist.

"Let's go. He doesn't like to wait."

**NSA OFFICE.**

Alfred tapped impatiently his fingers on the table as they both wait for Director Towns. Violet noticed that. Violet noticed Alfred's habits when he's nervous. The way he'd repeatedly ran his hand through his hair, or the way he'd always look at his watch or at the clock and the way he'd tap his foot on the ground. Violet gently pat Alfred's shoulder.  
"It's alright, Al. Calm down." she said.  
Alfred looked at Violet and nodded. "Yeah."  
Towns burst in the door, startling both Violet and Alfred. "From what the witnesses have described, we found out that the girl who was leading the kidnap for Buddy is a villain called Omega." Towns said, handing them the picture. "She's an ex-British agent who was thought dead after her encounter with radioactive material on her last assignment. Unfortunately, she survived. Her name before that is Agent Gold. Lyanna Gold. She's 25. But our research team concluded that she's not working on her own."  
"What do you mean not working on her own?" Alfred asked.  
Towns flipped through the pages and handed them another picture. "This is her picture with an armband. That was taken a month ago at Atlanta, Georgia." Towns pointed at the picture. "Anything familiar?"  
Violet narrowed her eyes and looked at the armband. "That's an MS."  
"Yes. We believe that Omega was hired by another villain to help him or her. We just don't know who." Towns said.  
Alfred gave Violet the papers and crossed his arms. "What about Buddy? What will the NSA do?" he asked.  
Towns sighed. "I have contacted the board of directors. They said that we should focus on finding the villain... instead of finding Mr. Pine." Towns said.  
Alfred's eyes widened and so does Violet's. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "How could you do that?!" he snapped. "If we find Buddy, we'll find who the hell did this!"  
"No, Robbins." Towns' voice was firm. "MS is moving all around. Number of super children were missing and that's what we intend on fixing. I'll have a rescue team go to search for Buddy but I will not focus on that part."  
"Director, you told us that th-"  
"I told you that when you came to the Reform Program... you have to do the right thing... even if it needs a lot of sacrifice." he said.  
"Don't assemble a rescue team." Violet interrupted. Both of them turned to her in surprise.  
"I'm going to find him." she replied coldly.  
"I am against that Ms. Parr." Director Towns said. "You are to be here and to continue your academic schedules. You too, Robbins."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No. I'm going to find him. Whether you let me or not. Whether you help me or not." she said.  
"If you as much as leave the town, Ms. Parr. You'll be in for a detention." Towns muttered. "Now off you go."

Buddy dragged his feet along the way as the guards lead him to a large metal door. The girl pushed a button and a keypad appeared. Buddy tried to figure out what are the codes but his eyesight was too blurry.  
_Think, Pine._  
The door opened and it revealed a room filled with many screens, a large table and a hooded figure.  
He was holding something in his hand.  
"Nice to see you, Mr. Pine." his voice was distorted, probably to keep anyone from knowing who he or she is.  
"Technically, you don't see me." he snarled. "You're too focused on your screens."  
The man turned around and Buddy was surprised to see his face. Well, not his face. But a mask.  
"Then maybe I do see you now?" he replied. "Thanks to Omega, you are here now."  
Omega grinned widely and crossed her arms, proud at the mention of her name.  
"Omega? Pssh. That's a lame name. And who are you again? Morning Glory? Morning What?" Buddy smirked.  
"It's Morning Star!" the masked man banged the table. Buddy didn't flinch, not even a little.  
"Now... shall we make our deal?" Morning Star asked.  
Buddy scoffed and looked away from him. "Whatever you give me, I won't do anything you want."  
Morning Star nodded. "What about your mother? You wouldn't want her harmed, do you?"  
Buddy's eyes widened and he let out a growl. "You won't touch her. NSA had her by now."  
"You're right. They had her. I guess we don't have anything to bargain with you right now." Morning Star said. "But here's the thing, Syndrome. I-"  
"I'm not Syndrome anymore." Buddy interjected, blue eyes glaring at him.  
"Well, Mr. Pine. Here's the deal. I want you to create for me a gun. Not just any gun. A large beam gun. And in return, you'll be home safe before you know it? Isn't that easy?"  
"Why don't you do it yourself, self-proclaimed genius?" he snapped.  
Omega grabbed his hair and was about to punch him when Morning Star interfered. "There's no need for such violence, Omega. Mr. Pine will help us." he said. "You can do it. You've been the world's greatest inventor. I need that gun..."  
Buddy simply laughed and shook his head.  
Morning Star finally snapped his fingers. "Take him to Tartarus. He'll give in sooner or later."  
A wide grin spread across Omega's face. "Yes, Morning Star."  
The guards dragged Buddy away.

Alfred grumbled as they made their way out of the office. As soon as they were out, Alfred kicked a nearby trash can. Violet rushed to stop him.  
"Your tantrum won't help us!" she said.  
Alfred looked at Violet. "Then what would we do?"  
Violet licked her now dry lips and looked at Alfred. "We'll go find him."  
"But Director Towns-"  
"Screw Director Towns." she replied. "I'm not going to rely on their rescue team. We're going to go get Buddy. Meet at the industrial park tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Take what you think would help us."

Violet didn't come back to the apartment as Buddy instructed her. She was staying with Antonette for a little while. And when Antonette saw her packing her bags, the girl knew exactly what she was doing.  
"You're going to go after him?"  
"Yep." she replied. "And please don't tell anyone. Just tell them I went back to Metroville or something."  
Antonette nodded. "I'm coming."  
Violet stopped, hands dropping whatever she was holding. "Ann, I would feel better-"  
"If I stay here? Violet... I would feel better if I'm with you." she said.  
"They'd notice if we both disappear."  
"They'd notice too when I ran out of excuses." Antonette said. "Besides, I have what you need."  
"What?"  
"A jet."  
"A what?!"  
"Hey. My dad owned one, back when he was still doing superhero work." Antonette told her.  
"You have a freaking jet all this time?"  
"Hey, calm down!" Antonette said, raising her hand. "We have to go to Philly first."  
Before Violet could argue, there was a knock on Antonette's door.  
Both of them went to see who it is. It was Jonah.

"Violet."

He looked very worried. "Are you alright? I heard what happened days ago."  
"I'm fine, Jonah." she replied warmly.  
"I also heard what happened to your roommate."  
_God. So he knows who her roommate is now?_  
"Jonah... I."  
"I know... It's Syndrome. He's your roommate."  
"Antonette, can you give us a minute?"  
Antonette nodded and went inside.  
"He's not just that..." Violet replied.  
"What is he then?"  
"He's... my..."  
"Boyfriend?" Jonah continued her sentence.  
"I was.. scared you'd be angry at me for not telling it to you. Jonah, I'm so-"  
"It's alright, Vi. Seriously. We're friends remember? I would be whatever you want me to be." Jonah assured her with a smile. "And by the looks of it, you'd go looking for him."  
Violet let out a deep sigh. "Yes. I have to."  
"I'll cover you up."  
"What?"  
"I'll make sure nobody knows you've left. Principal Wilson already ordered everyone to be on lockdown. She's afraid that the students here might be kidnapped too." Jonah told her. "But Violet... please... stay in contact with me. I want you safe. You and Antonette."  
"Thanks, Jonah." she said, holding his hand. "Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome, Violet."

The next day, Violet and Antonette came to the industrial park where Alfred was waiting.  
"I thought it would be just between you and me?" Alfred asked, looking at Antonette.  
"Hey, girls work together." Antonette argued.  
"We need to go. Jonah told me that the NSA agents would go looking for us the sooner they found out we're gone." Violet said.  
"Get in the car." Alfred said.

* * *

Buddy groaned as he tried to move. Each time he does, he feels a searing pain in his body. He was covered in sweat and blood. His hands were chained and he could still feel the electrifying feeling he felt before. Omega stood infront of him, staring at him like he was some sort of puzzle.  
"It's a simple deal, Pine." she murmured. "Don't burden yourself."  
Buddy grinned and spit out the blood from his mouth. "I'd rather be dead before you make me say yes."  
Omega chuckled. "I would actually do that if it weren't for Morning Star's request to keep you alive." she murmured. "We need that brain of yours, Pine."  
Buddy jerked away from her fingers that was touching his forehead.  
"Somehow we'll find a way to make you say yes." she grinned and walked away. "Yes, Morning Star? I'll be on my way."

Violet blinked her eyes, they've been traveling for an hour and a half now. She looked behind them. There was no NSA agent following them. Good. She looked at Antonette who was sleeping peacefully in the back seat. Alfred was focused on the road.  
"We're almost there." he said.  
"Someone's following us." Both of them jumped at Antonette's voice.  
"What? I thought you were sleeping." Alfred asked.  
"I am. I just had the feeling in my guts that someone's been following us."  
"From where?"  
"Right when we turned into the gas station." she said looking behind.  
Violet looked in the rear view mirror. There was nothing.  
"It's nothing-"  
"I agree with Antonette." Alfred swallowed hard. He looked up.  
"That red car had been following us."  
"NSA?"  
"I don't know."  
"If they start shooting, then it's not NSA." Antonette said.  
Alfred looked at the car and it sped off and overtake.  
"False alarm." Alfred said, chuckling.  
But then there was a loud screech and the red car blocked their path.  
"Holy!" Alfred said as he stepped on the brakes.  
The car stopped.  
As soon as the windows of the red car went down, Alfred grabbed a hold on the clutch. "Hold on to something."  
A redhead girl smirked and fired shots at them.  
Alfred stepped on the gas and immediately tried to turn the car.  
"Omega!"  
"How the hell did she find us?!" Violet asked.  
"OMEGA WHO?!"  
Alfred didn't answer, instead he tried to get the car out of the place. "Keep your heads down! Violet, put a forcefield around the car!"  
"What?!"  
"PUT A FORCEFIELD AROUND THE CAR!"  
Purple bubble covered the car as it sped out of the place.

The two cars raced around the empty highway. Sounds of Omega's gunshots can be heard.  
"We need to lose her first before we proceed to my house!" Antonette said.  
"Alfred!"  
"I'm trying! My car's an old model what do you expect? Rocket boosters?!"  
The red car almost caught up with them. Omega pulled out a gun and pointed at Alfred.  
"Bye bye, force fields." she grinned.  
But even before she could fire the gun the back of the car was hit by a beam and flew up, rolling behind them.  
"What the hell was that?!" Antonette asked.  
It was another car. A chevrolet impala.  
"I know that car." Alfred swallowed hard.  
It stopped right beside them.  
As the windows rolled down, Violet and Antonette was surprised to see who it was.  
"Cara? What are you doing here?!" Violet asked.  
"Elites never leave anyone behind." she said, face emotionless. "I know this bastard would drag you into a mess." Her eyes focused on Alfred.  
"He didn't. I planned this." Violet said.  
"Okay, before we argue on the road. Get moving. That redhead will come back soon." she said. "I'll follow you."  
"Why is she coming with us?" Antonette asked.  
"Answers later, Ann? Okay?" Alfred said.

Fire covered the back of Omega's car. The redhead grunted and pulled herself out of the wreckage. Police sirens can be heard from distance.  
"Oh... so they had an Incredible on their side. Impressive." she grinned before walking out and clicking a small button, blowing the car up.

"Hello, yes. They're with the Parr girl."


	17. Chapter 17: Operation Save Your Ass II

**AN:**So I'm going to try to make this quick chapter I hope it's not short. lol! Please leave a review! I love those things!

* * *

Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die (we're far too young to die).  
Far too young to die

**\- Far too Young To Die, Panic! At the Disco**

They finally stopped at Antonette's old house. It was not that big but it looked neat. Antonette jumped out of the car and looked around the house.  
"They're not here." she told Violet.  
"Where are they?"  
"Probably on my grandparents." she said before reaching up the hanging plant and got her spare keys. She fiddled with the doorknob before opening the door.  
They parked the cars where no one would see it.  
"So can you tell us why are you here?" Violet asked Cara.  
"Had to follow you when I saw both of you sneaking out of the campus." Cara said. "If you're going after this guy, I'm going with you."  
"Why is that so?" Antonette asked.  
"Because if you leave me here I'd go to Principal Wilson and Director Towns and tell them that you ran away to save your boyfriend." she replied, raising an eyebrow to Violet and Antonette.  
"Cara, you have restraints you can't be with us. You can't use your powers." Alfred argued.  
"Doesn't have one to be useful." she raised the gun she was holding. It was an KF-13. A beam gun.  
"Hey, that's our model!" Alfred said, reaching for the gun.  
"You haven't even said thanks for saying your butts earlier." she said.  
Alfred rolled his eyes and groaned. "Cara, why are you doing-"  
"You have to have some hacker with you. Someone who knew the controls and can block every move that psychopath does. I'm just paying a debt." she replied.  
I'm just paying a debt. Violet now understood what she was saying.  
"Okay... Let's go." Violet said. "Ann, where's the jet?"  
"Oh.. Okay, follow me." she said, motioning to a door. "This is our supposed to be... compartment of everything unuseful."  
She pushed the other stuffs away until they faced a wall.  
"That's a wall." Cara said.  
"Not exactly." Antonette's fingers traced something on the wall. Then she heard a click. A smile spread across her face. She pushed that part of the wall and green lights appeared to form a door like figure.  
"Melo." she whispered. The door opened. "My father has a great fondness of J.R.R. Tolkien." she giggled and went inside.  
Her friends awed at the sight.  
"So this is like your dad's 'batcave'?" Alfred asked.  
"Yep. But he abandoned it years ago." she replied before motioning to another door. There was the jet. Its glossy black and thin features reminded them of the jets in the Air Force.  
"Dad called it Thunder." she said. "C'mon, let's go."

Buddy couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel any pain. It felt like hell. Or worse. His mind was trying to keep its grip on reality. Whatever they injected him it's inflicting his mind's view on fantasy and reality. He leaned on the wall and sighed. His whole body was getting weaker and weaker. He needs to get out of here.  
_Violet needs you,_ he thought. _Or more like you need her,_ the other voice inside his head said.  
Darn, the last time he talked to that voice was the time when he threw everything behind him.  
_Syndrome._  
_I'm not saying you're weak, but you are weak._ The voice continued to talk inside him.  
He shut him up years ago. He disappeared but now... he's back.  
Buddy gripped on his hair as he tried to compose himself.  
"Shut up." he hissed.  
_Come on... Let me do it. We can make it out of here and be with your princess._  
"I don't need your help. You're... You're evil." he gritted his teeth.  
_Oh come on, Buddy. We all know we're one. That means if I'm evil... You too.  
_"Stop!"  
_Just let me do this time. I won't screw up. I'm going to play the good guy._  
"Shut up. You can't play good guy."  
_Don't be such a stubborn asshole. We need to survive this thing and in order to do that we-_  
His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and the clanking of the door. Buddy held himself as the door opened.  
Omega stood infront of him, with her smug grin across her face.  
"Take him to Tartarus."

"How do we know where he is." Antonette asked.  
Cara immediately operated the jet and looked at the coordinates. "We won't find him first."  
"What?" the three asked in unison.  
"Listen... We don't have a trace or any idea where this villain's hideout is." she said as she pushed the buttons. "So... we just have to get one of his minions."  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Alfred asked.  
"I researched the latest super children kidnapping. He's been everywhere except Colorado, Pittsburg, California and Arizona. I have a theory that he'd be in California."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's not just kidnapping any supers. He's kidnapping the future generation of supers. Ages between 15 below. I don't know why. And from what I heard Red Archer's son is going to celebrate his13th birthday tomorrow night. Which means he'd be there either tomorrow night or the next day."  
"What will we do once we got his minions?"  
"Do what supers do best. Interrogate." Cara said, punching the last button.  
_Destination. Madera, California._

"I told you none of your sick methods would work on me." Buddy grinned. Omega was getting impatient. Morning Star has everything planned and she won't let it be stalled by some genius prick.  
"Morning Star told me you had other weaknesses besides your mother. Last night, I tried killing your dear friend... What was his name? Al? Alfred? Yeah. Alfred Robbins." Omega grinned. She noticed how Buddy's reaction changed. From his smug grin to a killer glare.  
"But someone interfered. Lucky for you." she said, turning away from him. "Also... I found out someone's looking for you... besides your dear friend."  
She turned back to Buddy and showed him a picture.  
"I guess she's someone important."

_Violet._

"Don't you dare touch-"  
"Touch her? Oh, darling. I can do lots of horrible things to her. But I won't... unless you agree to make that goddamn gun."  
"I won't-"  
"You won't? Oh, that's a bad news for darling dear, isn't it? I'll send her gifts. And make sure she receives it. Besides, it's almost holiday." she grinned before walking towards the door.  
"IF YOU AS MUCH LAY ONE FINGER ON HER HAIR I WOULD KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

_Say what? I think it's showtime._

Antonette watched the screen of the jet as they travel to California. She punched some buttons. _Autopilot engaged._  
Violet tapped her earpiece. "Metis, you there?"  
"Yes, Ms. Parr." the artificial intelligence replied. "I have fully run my system on the jet's program."  
"Good. Anything new on the radar?"  
"Nothing so far. There were no recent attacks filed in the public."  
"Got any guess?"  
"I'm tracing the photo that Director Towns sent to you. It seemed to me that Omega has been either in Canada, Antartica or Northern England."  
"So you're telling me these are our bets."  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"Good, keep me posted."  
Violet clapped her hands to shut the holographic figure off. She turned and noticed that it was only Antonette and Cara on the jet's pilot area.  
She walked around and noticed that Alfred was putting up something.  
"What are you doing, Al?"  
Alfred was surprised to see her. "Oh nothing. Just... putting up Buddy's suit." he said, looking over the armor. "I manage to steal it from Prof. Gallen's office. I thought that Buddy might need it."  
Alfred looked at Violet. "We'll find him, won't we?"  
"Of course." Violet assured him. But she wasn't sure herself. Behind those strong features and brave acts, Violet was crumbling inside. She can't lose someone that meant so much to her. Not right now.  
"Alfred."  
"Yes?"  
"What is Cara to you?"  
Somehow the question caught Alfred unguarded. He let out a deep sigh and looked at his hands.  
"I kept reaching out to her. But she kept pushing me away. She was my bestfriend and all I wanted was my bestfriend back." he admitted. "I guess I need a lot of hardwork."  
Violet noticed the way Alfred looked at Cara. It was the way her father would look at her mother and the way Lucius would look at Honey.  
"Do you love her?"  
Alfred let out a soft chuckle and kept his eyes on his hands. "I... I do."  
"Then show her." she smiled warmly and rubbed his shoulder.

There was a loud knock at Towns' door. He looked up to see Rick.  
"You don't happen to know..."  
"where the Parr girl went?" he interjected. "I did. He went looking for Pine... together with Robbins. I knew they would. I warned them before."  
Towns wasn't that old. He's somewhat mid 30's. Rick was working with him for 15 years. He watched Towns progress and reach his current position and Rick was proud of him.  
"The kids are giving you a lot of headache. I see." Rick grinned.  
"Teenage hormones." he laughed and looked at the papers.  
"How about this... villain? Any ideas?" Rick asked.  
"Now? Nothing at all." he replied. Before Rick could answer questions, the television in the main hall went static.  
"What the hell?" Towns asked before going out of his office, Rick following him.  
After a long static, a familiar logo went up the screen. Towns' eyes widened.  
"It's him." he sneered.  
"Sasha, locate the source. Now!" he ordered.  
The broadcast was everywhere. New York. Philadelphia. The whole United States of America. Every screen filled the image.  
"Where the hell are you?" Towns muttered under his breath.  
"Sir... I can't find the location. It's everywhere."  
Towns banged his hand on the nearby table.  
"Hello, America." a distorted voice said as the screen switched to view who it was. A masked man with a hood.  
"By now, you must have fear crawling into your skin. I will not say do not fear... because you have to. Your supers can't protect you. You will be wrapped in chaos. Nobody will protect you."  
"What does this psycho want?"  
"I don't know." Towns said, running his hand on his jaws.  
"You will remember the name Morning Star. Not just you but the whole world." There was a short pause and another static before the television came back to normal.  
"Morning Star?" Towns asked.  
"Never heard him before." Rick replied.

"Did you really believe that?" Antonette asked after they watched the broadcast. "He's a megalomaniac."  
"Where does Morning Star even come from?" Cara asked. "Sounds like someone who had bad mornings."  
"Morning Star." Alfred whispered. "Lucifer."  
"What?" they all asked.  
"Lucifer was once called the Morning Star." he replied. "The bible said that Lucifer was cast out. He's an archangel. That explains the wings on his logo."  
"So you're saying that his name is Lucifer?" Antonette asked.  
"No. But maybe we can find clues there." Alfred said.  
"We're almost in California. Get ready. Ann, put the jet on stealth mode."

Omega walked towards Buddy, gripping his hair to wake him up.  
"You have another chance, Pine. Say yes, and I won't kill your pretty girlfriend." she said. "I'm leaving soon. So you have to give me your answers now."  
Buddy glared at her.  
"Is that so? Okay. I'm leaving." she said and moved out.  
"Wait."  
Omega stopped and turned to him.  
"I'm gonna do it." he replied. "Just... don't..."  
"Don't kill her? I get it." she smirked. "See, isn't this much easier?"  
She signaled the guards to take him off. "Put him in the lab. But make sure he doesn't escape. And make sure he finishes his work."

* * *

**AN:** The excitement is crippling me! I wish to give you guys some cliffhanger before I go out for holidays which will be on December 23. Please do leave a review! I love them! And yep, I've been listening to P!ATD again and again lol!


	18. Chapter 18: Fight for All Reasons

**AN:** I have to tell you the next chapters will be inspired by Marvel (because I am a big marvel fan yoho!)

Guest: Thank you so much for your comforting words! Believe me that really picked up my mood! And yes, I'm very thankful for the wonderful writers here! (I read the Synlet section before I made this story... and I was slightly disappointed by the lack of synlet but also satisfied by the great writers lol)

So here it is!

* * *

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

**\- Pompeii, Bastille**

"You do know that nobody should ever recognize us." Cara said to the group.  
"Wear this." Alfred said, handling Violet a pair of shades and Antonette a baseball cap. He turned to Cara, who already has her hoodie on. "No need for that." she said.  
They boarded off the plane and walked around. "We should split up." Violet said. It was the best way they could round up the place.  
"I'll go with Violet, you and Cara could go around." Antonette told them.  
"Okay. Here." Alfred handed them walkie talkie.  
"What is this? 80s?" Cara chuckled, looking at the walkie talkie.  
"This is much better than phones. Believe me." Alfred argued.  
"Okay, let's go."

Metal clanking can be heard from the lab. He was having a hard time to focus, but he had to. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stared at the blueprint he made. _Once you finish that crap, we can get out of here. Any ideas?_  
"None... Yet."  
_Good. I'll have to hold to your 'yet' promise._  
"Shut up. Just trust me.."  
_Oh, you do have a plan._  
"Yeah."  
At the room far away, Omega and Morning Star looked at the inventor. The masked villain kept his eyes on him. "We're almost done, Omega." he said.  
The redhead looked at him. "You trust him not to make any mistakes?" she asked.  
"I trust him not to try." he replied. "Because if he does. The consequence would be heavier."  
Omega looked at the screen. A scar running from her forehead to her cheek can be seen because of the light of the screen. It was something she acquired when doing her operation in Ukraine. A super gave her that scar. It was her reminder of how she hates the supers.  
"You have to go to California, am I right?" Morning Star interrupted her.  
"Yes. Anything else you want me to do?"  
"Nothing."  
She left the room.

Antonette kept her eyes on her feet. Violet looked around. It was almost midday when they reached the place. There were lots of people around.  
Violet pulled out her walkie talkie and contact Alfred. "Shouldn't we go to Red Archer's house and warn him?"  
"Already did that." Cara replied. "Red Archer said he'd be ready if anything happens."  
"Most of them says that." Alfred replied.  
Antonette watched the streets as they passed by. No signs of Morning Star minions, she thinks.  
"Where will Red Archer's son be today?" Antonette asked.  
"At his school. Which is a few blocks away." Violet replied.  
And then there was a loud explosion.  
"Guys, did you hear that?!" Violet said, grabbing Antonette as they walked towards it.  
"It's on the FREUD Building, it's where Red Archer is working during the day!" Cara replied.  
Then there was another explosion not far away.  
Crap. "Guys, head for the school!" Cara instructed. "Me and Alfred are on our way."  
Violet and Antonette hurried to the school and when they reached the place it was a chaos.  
"That's too many, Vi!" Antonette said upon seeing the battalion of guards.  
"We need to save his son and get one of them." she argued.  
Alfred and Cara were already there. "They'd go looking for James Wilkin. We need to find the boy." Alfred said. And within the smokes and debris that were falling, Alfred saw Omega.  
"She's here."  
Cara turned to see her.  
"Cara, go find James. I'll buy you some time." Alfred said. He gave her the walkie talkie.  
"What? I'm not leaving you here!" she said.  
"The three of you should go looking for him. I'll stall them." Alfred said. "Go!"

"James!" Violet called from the crowd. "James Wilkin!"  
Antonette saw the brunette boy near hiding near the vending machine. "James!"  
"James! It's me. Violet Parr." Violet said as she tried to calm the boy down. "We need to get you out of here. Okay? Come with me."  
The boy held on Violet as they made way through the crowd. "Antonette, get him to a safe place. You can phase through the crowd." Violet instructed.  
"But Vi!"  
"Get him out of here!"  
Omega tapped her earpiece. "Have you found the boy?"  
"Not yet, Ma'am."  
"Find him!"  
When she was going to turn around, a fist slammed on her cheeks. She fell on the ground and groaned at the impact. Her green eyes turned to see who it is.  
"Alfred Robbins." she smirked. "Nice to see you here."  
Alfred didn't say another word instead he lunged towards her. Omega, ready to attack, kicked her way up to his shoulder and strangled him. Omega grabbed a steel 16 inch metal on her back and tried to strangle him. Alfred slowly turned to his metal form as he grabbed Omega and threw her aside.  
"You're not gonna stay super forever." she grinned. She took out a gun and shoot Alfred, which sent him flying a few feet away.  
"Losers." she muttered.

Antonette phased through the crowd and she almost screamed when she saw Omega. Her grip on James's hand tightened.  
"Let's go!" she told him and ran another way. Omega ran after them.  
Violet, on the other hand, was handling things on her own. She created a large forcefield that would block the guards. But it won't last long.  
"Cara! Where are you?"  
"On my way." She replied.  
A beam slowly hit the guards. It's Cara.  
"Where's Antonette?"  
"I told him to take James."  
"We need to follow her."

Antonette was holding James when she felt the kid let her go. "James!"  
She looked and saw Omega grabbing him.  
"Fun time's over, kid." she snapped.  
"Let me go!"  
Omega put a collar on James which made the kid slowly faint. Three guards slowly emerged behind her.  
"Say goodbye." she grinned. Antonette was about to run to the side when Omega shot her. Omega grinned and turned to the guards. A beam hit Omega and she fell to the side. The guards turned to see Cara and Violet.  
Omega stood back up and handed James to one of the guards. "Take him to the ship. And go." she sneered.  
"You have to pass us before you take that kid anywhere." Cara snapped.  
"So be it." she said before pulling out her gun.  
"Violet!" Cara shouted.  
Violet put up a forcefield but it was too late.  
The two of them hit the ground.  
Cara grunted and looked up to see them leaving. She fumbled in her pocket and quickly ran. She grabbed James' hand, but Omega pulled her away and threw her off.  
Cara hit the wall and she saw Omega running off.

"I strictly told you not to harm them!" Morning Star jolted to his seat.  
"And I did not." she argued.  
"They're still alive, Morning Star." she muttered. "Why do we even bother to keep them alive?"  
"Because if the inventor knows that you've killed them, he won't finish what he started!" he roared. "Don't worry. When he's finished, you can enjoy slitting their throats." he said, slowly turning his face to the screen. "He's almost done."

Violet blinked a few times before she could clearly see what happened. She could hear voices. Shouts.  
"Violet!"  
She could hear someone calling her.  
"Violet!" she turned her head to see Alfred, shaking her.  
"Wake up, Violet!"  
"What happened?"  
"Omega escaped. She took James with him."  
"Darn, we came here for nothing." Antonette mumbled.  
"Not really." Cara said, gently massaging her head. "I put a tracker on James' hoodie."  
"Why didn't you do that before?" Antonette argued.  
"Because I thought we could save the boy." Cara snapped. "Let's go back to the jet."

"So.. He's somewhere in Canada?" That's what the tracker said.  
Cara pushed some buttons in and entered their destination, but Violet stopped her.  
"Don't. We need to get there by foot. They'll notice the jet even with a stealth mode." she said. "Drop us to the nearest place. Then we'd walk."  
Cara nodded.  
"Metis. Any updates?" Alfred asked.  
"Yes, sir. I found Morning Star's base." she said. "It would be an underground base on Victoria Island."  
"So, what's the plan?" Antonette asked.  
"Violet would go looking for Buddy since she's the one who's capable of being invisible." Cara said.  
"Who told you you're going to plan?" Antonette asked.  
"Ann, Cara's the one who made sure we'll find the place I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Violet interrupted.  
"Okay? So... Antonette, you and Violet go to the security room and make sure me and Alfred can get in. After that, Violet can go look for Buddy." she said. "Alfred and me will clear the way for Violet and we'll try to find the kids."  
"Sounds fine to me." Alfred said.  
"Let's do this."

At last, Buddy's finished. Four huge guns. Something felt wrong in him as he stared at it.  
The door opened and Buddy turned to see Omega and Morning Star walking in.  
"You're finished. Good." Morning Star said. Buddy could see the smirk behind that mask.  
"Let's test it."  
The words made Buddy's blue eyes big.  
A couple of guards dragged a boy, brunette and 10 years old into the room.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Going to test if your dear invention does work." Morning Star said.  
The boy was trembling. He's thin and innocent. Fragile.  
"It's just a kid." Buddy snapped.  
"Do you prefer to use your dearly beloved girlfriend as a subject?" Morning Star told him.  
Buddy backed away, but he gave Morning Star a deathly glare.  
"Omega." Morning Star pointed the gun.  
Omega operated the gun. Few more seconds, the gun created a blue electric light. And as soon as it had enough energy, it blasted on the kid.  
The boy fell on the floor.  
Omega turned to Morning Star, who in return, tilted his head to the boy. She moved towards the boy and grabbed her metal steel, pushing a small button to pull out the blades.  
The boy look at her in terror.  
"Hey!" Buddy tried to interfere, but Morning Star turned to him.  
The boy backed away until he was leaning his back flat on the wall. Omega was about to stake him when he raised his hand to use his powers.  
Nothing. There was nothing. Omega stopped and smirked, turning her head to Morning Star.  
"W-where... are.. Where are my powers?" the boy asked as tears started to well in his eyes.  
"It worked." Morning Star nodded, pleased with the result. He turned to Buddy.  
"We made a deal. I do your crap and you let me go." he sneered.  
"Of course, Pine. I'll arrange an aircraft to send you back tomorrow." he said before snapping his fingers. The guards took away the wailing boy and Omega and Morning Star followed them.

**Few hours later.  
Victoria Island**

Alfred fixed his jacket and wore his bonnet as they prepare to walk out of the jet. Cara and Violet have been already outside.  
Antonette put up the stealth mode and joined them.  
"We should be getting ready for Christmas." Alfred joked.  
"We still have like 15 days, right?" Antonette smiled.  
"This is the worst Christmas ever." Cara replied.  
The four of them laid on the big pile of snow as they looked at the base.  
"We can sneak in the ventilation." Cara said. "It's 20 feet west."  
The four walked carefully and Alfred made sure nobody was following them, also clearing their footsteps.  
"We need to break it." Antonette whispered.  
"Let me." Alfred moved forward and tore the wires like paper. "Get in."  
Antonette and Violet moved. "We will wait your signal here, Antonette. You have to tell us when you've already cleared the security room."  
"Okay." Violet said.  
"Don't get caught." Alfred said.  
"If you ever get caught, keep the radio open so we can hear what's happening." Cara instructed.  
"Okay."  
"Go."

Buddy stared at the door, anytime now the guard would take him out.  
_Are you ready, Buddy?_  
"Yeah."  
_Good._  
The door opened and the guard looked at him.  
"Let's go." he told him.  
Buddy followed him, but as soon as he turned around, Buddy pulled out his tazer, the one who made out of the scraps, and tazed him.  
"What the hell?!" the other guard said before pointing the gun at Buddy. But Buddy was quick, he pulled out the metal stick and hit the guard with it.  
He grabbed their guns and made way to the other room.  
"Holy." the guard from the security room muttered. He grabbed the radio and was about to alert the others when. THUD!  
"Not so fast, ugly." Antonette muttered and pushed him off his seat.  
"Let's see. Your boyfriend's going somewhere." Antonette told Violet as they stared at the screen.  
"Where are you going, Buddy?

Buddy walked towards the long hall and finally found the room he was looking for. Morning Star's room.  
He peeked and to his luck, he wasn't there.  
He immediately walked to the screens. "No. Not here." he grumbled. And he kept looking for a computer. A laptop, maybe. On the side of his eyes, he noticed a door. He never noticed that before. Buddy walked towards it and opened. Empty. He's not there. But inside there was a large computer set.  
On the screen was a flashing 'OPERATION ARMAGEDDON'. Buddy looked through the files. He saw the blueprint he made for the gun. And as he read through it, his eyes widened.  
"They're gonna use the satellites." he thought to himself. Morning Star will target ALL supers around the globe. "International chaos." he mumbled.  
He clicked on the file and it revealed every super Morning Star will target. Everyone.  
Buddy closed the program, but one thing caught his attention. Another program called 'OPERATION SERAPH'. He clicked it and looked through the files.  
He swallowed hard.  
"This is every super kid in America."  
_Ages range 15 below._  
James Wilkin. Captured. Alexandria Cortes. Captured. Monica Louise. Captured. John Wickston. Captured. Letha Norway. Captured.  
Buddy typed one name with his trembling fingers.  
Dashiell Robert Parr, on progress.  
"Oh crap." he thought.  
"I see you found your way to his room." Omega grinned. Buddy turned around and grabbed his gun.  
"I should've killed you after you made that gun." she said. "Right now, I have all the reasons to."  
She pulled out her metal stick and moved towards Buddy. Buddy shot her few times but missed.  
_Darn it._  
Omega kicked the gun away from his hand and punched him down. She set his foot on his chest. "Say goodbye." she grinned.  
"Goodbye!" a voice called and Omega was hit, dropped down on the floor unconscious.  
"Violet?!"  
"Buddy!" she said, looking down to him.  
"Why the hell did you come?!"  
"Because nobody would save you." she argued.  
"I told you in the video not to go looking for me."  
"There's no time, we have to go." she said, grabbing him.

"Guys, the path's clear. Hurry." Antonette said over the radio.  
Alfred and Cara made their way inside. "Antonette, do you know where the kids are?"  
"Let's see." she said as she turn her chair to the computer and the screen. "Which room?"  
The screen flashes and Antonette kept looking.  
"Oh God." she muttered.  
"What?"  
"You have to get out. Don't go looking for the kids."  
"Why?"  
"They're taking them somewhere else and we can't fight them."  
And before Cara could reply, there was a loud siren that sounded throughout the base.  
"What is that?!"  
"The alarm?!"  
"Antonette, get out of there now!"

"How?"  
"Omega must be awake by now." Buddy muttered before grabbing Violet's hand and running fast.  
"Antonette, where are you?"  
"Headed for the jet. Get out of there now!"  
"Where's Cara and Alfred?"  
"They'll be out soon!"  
"There they are!" Buddy said.  
The four reunited and looked around. "We need to find an escape route." Alfred said.  
"Too late." Cara snapped. Guards flooded behind them.  
"Oh f-"  
They became shooting. Violet opened up a shield while Alfred turned to his metal form, shielding Cara from the bullets.  
Cara readied the KF-13. She began shooting the guards.  
"We have to go now!"

"What happened?" Morning Star asked Omega.  
"There's been an infiltration. We need to evacuate the facility."  
"The children are already in the craft. We just need to move the guns." he said. "Leave them be. But if they interfere. Kill them."

The four ran towards the ventilation where they came.  
"We have to stop Omega and Morning Star." Buddy said.  
"We can't do it, right now." Cara said.  
They managed to get out of the base but the guards are still following them.  
"Make sure that all the guns are inside." Omega instructed. She saw the four running away. "Keep going." she grinned.  
"Ah!"  
"Buddy!" Violet turned to see Omega.  
"Omega, don't." Morning Star said in the earpiece. "We have much better things to do."  
The woman gritted her teeth and turned around, signaling the guards.  
Buddy stood up and pulled his gun, aiming it at her.  
But Omega knew what he was about to do. She pulled out her own gun and shot Buddy.  
Violet's eyes widened and she moved fast. She moved fast and went infront of Buddy, putting up her shield.  
But the whole shield cracked.  
And all of them saw the blue electrifying light shot at Violet.  
"VIOLET!"


	19. Chapter 19: This is War

**AN:** Here's another chapter since I won't be on much on weekends!

Thank you for leaving another review! By the way, if anyone was wondering, the jet they were using is similar as the 'Bus' that Agent Coulson uses in 'Agents of Shield'. I have to put up my arts soon so you guys have ideas of what they look like. :)

Please leave a review after reading! xoxo

* * *

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!

**\- This is War, 30 seconds to Mars**

_Violet._

_Violet..._

"Violet!"

Violet blinked her eyes few times. All she can see is the sky. And snow, falling.  
"Violet." she turned to see Buddy's big blue eyes staring right at her. He was crying. She can tell. She raised her hand and Buddy held on it, kissing it lightly.  
"I'm so worried."  
Antonette was also there, she could see the tears in her eyes.  
"You're alright. You're alright." Buddy said as he wrapped her around his arms.  
"Buddy." she croaked. Her fingers tightened around his muscles as she looked up at him. "W-what happened?"  
"Omega shot you."  
"I'm fine. I don't... I don't feel pain."  
"Guys, we need to go. We need to alarm NSA." Cara said.  
"Where are they now?" Violet asked.  
"I lost them. But if we move now, we can track them again."  
Violet slowly stood up.  
"Violet." Buddy called.  
"Yes?"  
"Try to make your force fields."  
"What?"  
"Try to make one.." he asked again, blue hues shaking. "Just... do it."  
Violet nodded and tried to create a force field. But what happens... made her heart stopped.  
There's nothing. No purple orb. Nothing.  
"What happened?" she asked, eyes widening.  
"Omega shot you with the serum. Taking off your powers." Buddy admitted.  
Violet stared at her hands. She's powerless. She's not a super anymore.  
"No. No. No." she said.  
Cara stared at her, horrified at what happened.

"First of all, where the hell are you?" Towns said over the phone. "You kids never told me where you are going. Did you know what kind of trouble you put me through?"  
"Sorry, Director. We know you wouldn't let us do-" Alfred said.  
"Yes. I won't. Now come back here."  
"We can't." he muttered. "Morning Star will be organizing an international attack."  
"And you plan to stop it? How?"  
"We'll find him. Track where he is. Stop him from using the guns. But we need you."  
"Me? What for?" he asked sarcastically.  
"We need back up. He has a weapon against supers. And we need your help."  
Towns ran a hand through his hair. He could see gray hair sticking out, a sign of how old he is already or how stressed he is. He let out a deep sigh.  
"Okay. But after all of this... I swear to God."  
"Thanks, Director." Alfred replied.

Buddy sat infront of Violet, his hand gently brushing the back of hers. "Violet..." he called.  
"It's going to be alright." he said as he pulled her into her arms.  
Antonette watched from the distance. She felt really hopeless, not being able to save her bestfriend.  
"Violet."  
"Hm?" she sniffed, looking up at Buddy.  
"We need to go to your parents."  
"What? Why?"  
"I sneak through Morning Star's files. He's going to target your brothers soon." he admitted. "Call your mother. Tell her she needs to keep your brothers safe."  
Violet nodded and pulled out her phone.

Bob had been staring at the door. Helen received Violet's call earlier and he wanted to make sure _all_ of them are safe. He wouldn't let anyone in his family get hurt or kidnap. Not after what happened three years ago. He clenched his fist and stared at the clock. It'll be morning soon. He should be sleeping but he can't.  
"Honey."  
Helen's voice caught his attention. She just woke up.  
"Why are you still awake? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? You have to work at 7:00." she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
Bob didn't reply instead he leaned into the couch.  
"Is it about the call Violet made earlier? She's safe. We'll be safe. Our daughter was very brave enough to find out what this villain's planning. And she warned us. NSA had doubled our security." Helen said, gently massaging her husband's shoulders.  
"Dash has a race tomorrow. He can't miss it."  
"I know, but he has to. It's for his own good."  
"Maybe I can skip work tomorrow."  
"Honey..." Helen argued. "We don't want anyone go suspicious."  
"It's fine, Helen."  
"Bob..." she said. "I'll make sure the boys are safe. Okay?"  
Bob looked up to her wife, eyes full of worry. "Get some sleep."

"How is she?" Cara asked Buddy who just got out of the room where Violet was sleeping.  
"She's fine. She's trying to handle her loss but she's fine. She said she'll be with us even without her powers." Buddy said.  
"Pine."  
"Yes, Paladino?" he asked. He still didn't forget the fact that Cara had almost terminated the whole Reform Program.  
"Did.. This... This serum... is it permanent?" she asked.  
Buddy looked down to his feet. He doesn't know. All he knows is Morning Star believe it would help him.  
"I really don't know."  
"It means... Violet..."  
"I'll find a way." he said. "I'll find a way to make sure she'll get back what's hers."  
"I hope you do.." she said as Buddy passed by her.  
"It'll be hours before we reach our destination. We should all take a rest." Buddy suggested and went off.

Dash was furious. He doesn't care who this villain is. He's getting in his way. He has an annual racing competition tomorrow and his mother wouldn't let him step out of the house. He needs to be there.  
"Just tell them you got sick." Helen told him.  
"But Mom... That competition is very special."  
"Dashiell Robert Parr, your safety is more special."  
That's it. And after that he went stomping into his room and locked the door.  
That's when the idea hit him. Violet used to do it back then... he can do it too.

As soon as the morning sun sneak through his window, Dash laid still. He could hear footsteps and his door slowly creaking open. He knew his mother would take a peak. After Helen passed by, Dash immediately grabbed his homemade wig (which he made overnight) and placed it on his bed and made sure that it looked kinda like him.  
After seeing the coast is clear, he carefully went down to the backyard and ran as fast as he could.

There was a beeping sound when Cara opened her eyes. She held her head up and stared at the tracker.  
She blinked her eyes few times before she could get a clearer view.  
It's morning. The jet was almost near Metroville.  
Cara stood up and sat on the jet's control station. She took a glance at the tracker. Still no sign.  
_I hope they_ _didn't see the tracker,_ she thought.  
Violet came out her room.  
"How're you?" Cara asked.  
"I'm fine. Where are we?"  
"Almost near your home. You sure you wanna come with us?"  
"Yeah." Violet replied. "I'm sure."

There was a huge crowd at the stadium and Dash nervously looked around. He was wearing a ball cap and a hoodie as he entered the player's section.  
"Dash, dude! Where you've been?!" his friend called him.  
"Had to do something... project." he lied.  
"Good thing the competition hasn't started. Let's go." he pulled him. "Let's get you ready."

Buddy made sure everyone has their weapons... especially Violet. Buddy was about to get out of the jet when Violet stopped her.  
"It would be better if you stay here." she said.  
"Vi, why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "If you're going then I'm going."  
"I don't want Mom to freak out." that was the only thing she said and Buddy already understood what she was saying.  
"Okay then... Be safe. I'll be watching you." he said.

Helen heard a loud knock and her heart almost jumped. She slowly moved towards the door. swallowing hard.  
"Mom, it's me!" Violet called.  
Helen immediately opened the door and saw her dear daughter standing infront of her, her friends behind her.  
"Oh Violet!" Helen wrapped her arms around her and buried her face on her hair.  
"Mom..." Violet smiled. "Where's Dash and Jack-Jack?"  
"They're in their room." she said.  
Violet went inside the house and headed to Dash's room.  
"Dash..." she called.  
"He's upset. He has a competition today and I didn't let him go." Helen confessed.  
"It's alright, Mom." Violet smiled. She suddenly realized she hadn't introduce her friends to her.  
"Mom, this is... Antonette, the friend I've been telling you about." she said. "And this is Alfred, a friend of mine... And Cara... She's also a friend."  
"Cara Paladino?" Helen asked.  
"Yes, Ma'am." Cara replied.  
"Dash... Open up.. It's Violet."  
There was no response. "Dash... I know you're upset... But I need to talk to you."  
Violet opened the door and saw him sleeping under the covers.  
"Mom.. Can you give us a minute?" she asked and looked at her friends, who also left.  
Violet slowly walked towards Dash's bed. She knew how Dash would react... He'd get angry and spill out annoying words.  
"Dash..." she said before sitting down on his bed. "Dash... I know you're mad at Mom... But she did the right thing... She just wanted to protect you.." she said, gently patting his 'shoulder'. Violet noticed something. Dash didn't react. By now, he should be angry. But there was no response at all.  
Violet grabbed the covers and gasped at what she found.

"MOM! DASH IS GONE!"

"And our fourth competitor, Dashiell Parr is making his way to the second place!" the announcer said. Dash grinned as he paced towards the finish line. He can do it. He'll win this thing. But as soon as Dash's set foot on the finish line, a loud explosion roared through the stadium.  
Oh hell, he thought.

"Where the hell is he?" Helen cried.  
"I think I know." Violet said before grabbing the big note on the fridge. It was the competition's note. Kaffri Stadium.  
Violet heard a loud explosion. "Mom, stay here with Jack-Jack! Make sure he's safe!" she said.  
"But Violet!"  
"Mom, just listen!" she said before closing the door.  
"We need to get to the stadium! Fast!" Alfred said as they all rode Helen's car.

Dash could hear the screams and shouts for help. Darn it, why did he forgot his mask!  
He dashed through the crowd to see what was happening.  
Morning Star and Omega emerged from the crowd.  
_Oh crap. That's the villain Mom was talking about._  
Dash was battling whether to fight this guy or run. Well, he's Dash... he'll chose to fight.  
Dash ran towards him and knock him on the spot.  
"Morning Star!" Omega called.  
"He's here.." the man said as he stood up. "Can you see him?"  
Omega put on her fiber optic glasses and looked through the crowd. "Yes... I do."

Violet ran as fast as she could and looked around.  
"We need to find my brother!" she told them.  
"There he is!" Cara said pointing at the boy who was struggling to fight Omega.  
They all ran towards Dash but was blocked by some guards. Cara started shooting.  
Omega turned her head and saw them.  
"Morning Star, they're here." she growled.  
"Then get the boy already." he said.  
"Dash!"  
"Violet!" Dash said as he ran towards her.  
A couple of guards already blocked Cara and Alfred.  
"What the hell are you doing?! Mom told you to stay at home!" she said.  
In the middle of their argument a long blade almost sliced Violet, Antonette was just in time to pull her back.  
"Nice to see you here." Omega grinned. Antonette pulled her gun and tried to shoot Omega but missed. She shot her back.  
"Hey!" Dash said. Omega grabbed him and shoved the collar in his throat.  
"Say goodbye to your sister." Omega grinned. Violet pulled out her gun but to her surprise an explosion interrupted them.  
"Omega!" Morning Star called.  
Violet grabbed her brother but Omega was holding him tight.  
"Let him go!" Violet said.  
"You're weak now, aren't ya?" Omega teased and aimed the gun at Violet.  
Violet had no choice. She let go of Dash and dodged Omega's shot.

"DASH!"

**UPDATED AN:** Had to rush this one up! I'M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE


	20. Chapter 20: Beside You

**AN:** I'm actually reading some Persephone/Hades fanfiction lately. (Because isn't it obvious I have a fondness of bad/good otps?)  
Plus, I've been inlove with Hades since I was in high school.  
Also I have decided to make a book two of this fanfiction (primarily because of all the good feedbacks! And I'm excited with the upcoming sequel of Incredibles, eventhough I know it'd be lacking of synlet canon lol)  
Also short chapter for you guys!

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud

**\- Beside You, Marianas Trench**

Bob stared at the mess as he looked for his daughter. Where is she? He would tear the whole place apart just to see her and Dash. Bob clenched his fist as he stared at the crowd, medics were all around and some people were also helping out.  
When he saw her raven hair around the crowd, Bob felt satisfied.  
Violet ran towards her father, wrapping herself around his protective arms.  
"Violet..." his voice was hoarse. "Where's your brother?"  
The question gave Violet a cold feeling on her spine. She could still see Dash slipping between her fingers.  
But she held back the tears. "They... got him." that was the only respond she could say.  
Bob gripped Violet tight and to be honest, she felt like he was going to crush her with the hug.  
"Dad."  
Bob didn't say another thing. He simply grumbled and stared far away.  
"Dad, I'll find him..." she said. "I promise."

It's been hours. And Dash couldn't remember a single thing. His eyes flutter open as he stared at the ceiling. Where was he?  
The last thing he remembered was Violet. Violet! He jolted awake and realized he was in a cell. He was boxed up in a metal cage. He doesn't like that. He doesn't like the feeling of being stuck in one place. Dash stood up and looked for a place to get out. A door. A window. But there was nothing. He touched the cold metal walls and tried to destroy it by hitting it with his body. He kept hitting and hitting but all it does is send him flying to the floor in pain.  
"You'll just kill yourself."  
The voice he heard made his heart jump out of his chest. Dash turned to see a girl on the corner of the room. He hadn't realized she was sitting there all this time.  
"I'll die trying." he replied.  
"I tried to do that before... it was no use." she confessed.  
Dash stared blankly at the wall and down to his toes. He felt defeated. He felt weak. The girl slowly walked towards him and quietly sat on his side.  
"I'm Lily." she said. "Lily Graves." The little girl looked the same as his age and has green eyes. She's ginger.  
"Dash... Dash Parr." he said. "Do you know what they'll do with us?"  
The girl shook her head. "But I heard rumors. They'll strip our powers from us. Turn us into slaves." she whispered.  
Dash growled at the thought. He knew his family would come to his aid soon.  
"Somebody will save us soon, Lily." he said. "Somebody will."

"I will." Violet interrupted her parents' conversation.  
"No. Not in a million years." Bob replied, fist on the table.  
"But Mr. Incredible-" Antonette tried to reason out.  
"I believe it would be better if you keep yourselves out of this." Bob interjected. He wouldn't let Violet go after Morning Star. Losing Dash was already making him guilty. And he won't lose Violet too.  
"Honey, you don't even have your powers back." Helen said softly. "You can't fight him."  
"But I will." she replied. "I will do anything to get Dash back."  
"Violet you need to stay he-"  
"Dad. You spent whole your life protecting me and Dash." she said. "I need you to protect Jack-Jack now. And I promise you... I'll get him back." Bob didn't had a chance to answer. Violet already turned to the door.  
"I promise you I'll get him back safe and sound."

As the jet doors pull down, Buddy met the group. They look horrible, debris in their hair, blood on their faces and arms, torn clothes and messed up hairs.  
"I got good news and bad news." he said.  
"Give me the bad news first so I can mourn." Antonette said.  
"We're out of resource."  
The four groaned. "What's the good news?" Violet asked.  
"Good news is... the radar found Morning Star again." The four looked at Buddy, eyes shining with hope.  
"Get the car. We're going restocking." Cara said.

Dash stared at Lily as she fiddled with her fingers. There was a creaking noise and Dash realized a line was forming on the wall, a line that created a door. The rectangular door like figure opened and a couple of guards walked in. Dash tried to ran off, but his collar just shocked him.  
"Stupid boy." one guard huffed as they pushed another boy inside the cell.  
Lily caught the boy and helped him up.  
The guards cackle and closed the door, like it never really existed in the first place.  
"What's your name?" Lily asked.  
The boy grabbed his arm off Lily's hands. "Roman..." he sneered. "And don't touch me."  
"Hey." Dash argued. "The girl was being polite."  
"And who the hell are you? I don't care what you think." he snapped.  
"We're all trapped here at least be nice before you die." Dash growled.  
Lily stared at both of them, wide eyed. "What do you mean... before we die?" she asked.  
"Do you think they just abduct us to keep us here as pets?" the boy muttered. "They're going to kill us, genius!"  
"Stop it!" Dash grabbed him. "If you want to live, atleast be cooperative."  
"Oh why?" Roman raised his eyebrow. "'Cause you have a marvelous plan?"  
"I don't... but we shouldn't kill each other first." he snapped.

Violet stared at the holographic screen. Morning Star's ship is heading to Washington.  
Tomorrow we're going to catch him there, she thought. Dash... Be safe.  
Buddy stared at her from a distance. He was proud of her. He _is_ proud of her.  
Alfred cleared his throat to catch Buddy's attention.  
"Tony Stark." he said. Buddy turned to Alfred. "I'm fixing your suit."  
Buddy moved towards the other room and stared at his invention. "You think I can use it tomorrow?"  
"I don't know. It depends." he replied. "The flight compatibility isn't ready yet."  
Buddy stared at the glass case that enveloped his suit.  
"Tomorrow, Morning Star won't even realize what hit him."

Violet didn't have the courage to sleep. Her mind won't let her. Let alone the thought of Dash being stuck in a villain ship.  
She sat on her bed and stared blankly at the sheets.  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
She didn't notice Buddy standing in her doorway. Violet let out a weak smile. He slowly walked toward her bed, footsteps echoing at the almost empty room.  
"You should be resting." he said.  
Violet didn't say anything except trace the lines of her sheets.  
Buddy felt pity. He felt the sadness that covers her whole soul right now. The emptiness and longing. And he could see the emptiness in her eyes.  
"Buddy." her soft voice called. He couldn't almost hear what she said but he turned to her.  
"Do you think I'm fragile?"  
The question made Buddy squint. He sat beside her and grabbed her hand, gently tracing the veins that were visible there.  
He sighed. "No."  
"Why?"  
Buddy looked at her in the eyes. "Because if you were... I won't be here right now. You were strong enough to pull a grown man out of a psychopath's lair and brave enough to go looking for her. You're not fragile." he let out a sharp breath and stared at the darkness. "You're stronger than what you think you are."  
Violet leaned her head to his shoulder. "Stay with me."  
"I will, Violet." he assured her. "I'm right beside you." He buried his face on her soft and fragrant hair.


	21. Chapter 21: End of the Line

**AN:** I might add few side stories based on this universe so stay tuned. :)

This isn't the last chapter don't you guys worry. By the way, thanks for the anonymous reviewers! Please keep em coming!

* * *

If we're only ever looking back

We will drive ourselves insane

As the friendship goes resentment grows

We will walk our different ways

**\- Bad Blood, Bastille**

Dash felt light, thin fingers curl to his arm. He looked up to see Lily, who seemed to awaken. The cold metal wall gave his spine chills. Dashis already ten years old. He's getting taller and taller and sure enough, he'd outgrow his mother soon, like Violet did. Lily green orbs stared at Dash. "Did the guards came already?" she asked.  
The blonde boy shook his head. "No." he responded. "No, they didn't."  
Lily looked away from him and to Roman, who was sleeping in the corner of the wall, his back turned to them.  
"They usually drop supper around this time." she yawned and leaned on the wall, beside Dash.  
"How long have you been here?" Dash asked.  
"About a day before they took you in." she replied, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I'm from Minnesota? You?"  
"Metroville." he replied.  
"Do you think..." she sighed. "our parents will find us?"  
Dash looked blankly at the other side of the room, his blue hues fixed on the spot. "I don't know, Lily... But I'm sure my family won't give up on me."  
Lily smiled and was about to say something when a little portion of the door opened and three trays slid in.  
"Supper!" Lily crawled towards it like a dog waiting for its meal. Dash followed her and took the tray.

Cara's brown locks flowed on the side of her hair as she put on her jacket. The bracelet NSA had locked on her wrist somehow gave her pain. Not physically but mentally. It was a grim reminder of what she had done and what she had to pay for. The bracelet was keeping her from using her powers. If she does, it will automatically send shocks to her veins. Just enough to make her shudder and drop down the floor. She sighed and shook off the thought as she gathered all the weapons they might need.  
Buddy was the first one to come out. He motioned towards Cara, who was staring at the jet's interface.  
"Hi." she greeted.  
"Hello."  
"Are you ready?"  
"To kick some ass? Yeah." he grinned.  
Cara nodded and smirked. She turned to the radar and looked at the blinking dot.  
"We'll catch up with them." she mumbled.  
"They were going to make sure that the ship faced the exact same location as the satellites." Buddy crossed his arms infront of his chest. "We need to make sure that they don't make it."

"What do they usually do with the kids?" Dash asked.  
Lily pouted her lips and kept her eyes on her fingers. "They usually take us in a large room with tiles. Then they do experiments."  
When the word experiment was mentioned, Dash's eyes widened. He hated those stuffs. He hated the syringe. He hated these even if he didn't experience them before.  
Lily noticed the change in his facial expression. "We'll be fine." she smiled.

There were few guards on the control room. Morning Star was standing at the center, staring proudly at his work. Omega was beside him.  
"Few more hours." his voice reverberate. "And we have the whole world in our grasp."  
Omega's eyes glued on the screen. The whole world.  
"Sir." a guard called. Omega and Morning Star turned to him.  
"We have a problem."

Loud gunshots can be heard from far.  
"Violet, you need to find the kids. And find the gun too. Buddy will be with you." Cara said from the other line.  
Violet gripped on the gun tight as if it was her lifeline. Buddy was infront of him.  
"Darn, I wish the armor's compatibility test was already done. Metis, how's the armor doing?" he asked.  
"Almost done, Sir. 90%." she replied.  
The two ran towards the other end of the ship. Violet stopped and took a peek.  
"Two guards." she replied, panting.  
Buddy nodded and grabbed Violet. He fired clear shots until the two guards are on the floor.  
Violet grabbed the cell keys and they ran through the hall.

Morning Star watched at the security screens, fist clenching. He turned to Omega who was holding her metal stick.  
"Stop them." he roared. Omega nodded and went off. Morning Star decided to leave the room.  
"Where are you going, Sir?" one of them asked.  
"I'm going to make sure they don't stop us." he grumbled. "Go to the children's cell. Get the kids."

Roman was still a few feet away from them. Dash glared at him and he glared back.  
"Guys, we shouldn't be arguing." Lily pleaded.  
"Well, this little incredibrat started it." Roman snapped.  
"What did you call me?!"  
Even before Dash could jump at him the cell door opened. A guard grabbed Roman by the back of the neck and was walking towards Dash and Lily.  
"Come here, you need to go." he mumbled. Dash thinks fast. He grabbed Lily and put her in the other corner of the room. He immediately pushed the other guards to the floor. The other guard held Roman tight. Dash grabbed Roman and tripped him.  
"I've had enough!" he shouted and pulled out a gun.  
"Roman!" Lily shouted.  
Dash grabbed Roman out of the way, making the bullet hit the other end of the room.  
"Lily! Do it!"  
"Do what?"  
"Just do it!"  
Lily closed her eyes and froze the guards. Dash smirked at her.  
Roman brushed off himself and stared at Dash. "Thanks." he simply said.  
"I told you..." he grinned. "If we work together we can get out of here."

Buddy hacked the door system and all the doors opened, letting the children get out.  
"Dash!" Violet called as the blonde boy ran through the crowd.  
"Violet!" he said as he wrapped her arms around his sister. "I knew you'd come. Where's Mom and Dad?"  
"They're at home, keeping Jack Jack safe."  
Dash smiled and noticed the man behind Violet.  
"Violet, look out! Syndrome!" Dash said and pulled Violet away from him and punched him in the face.  
"Dash no!" Violet grabbed Dash away from him. "He's helping me!"  
"He's what?" Dash asked confused. "I thought he was dead."  
"That's a long story." she replied. "But I want you to trust him."  
"Babe, we don't have time." Buddy interfered.  
"Babe?! You two are dating!?" Dash asked and made a disgusted face.  
"Listen, Dashiell. You need to get out of here. Take these kids with you, okay? Buddy will help you."  
"What? I'm not coming with him!"  
"And I'm not leaving you alone." Buddy replied.  
"I know where they're holding the guns." she said. "And I need the two of you to listen to me."  
Buddy and Dash both shook their heads.  
"NOW!"  
Buddy grabbed Dash and led them outside.

Cara ran on the bridge as the guards follow her. She kept shooting them with the beam gun until it stopped. "Damn!" she growled and shook the gun. But it was no use. Alfred and Antonette were right behind her.  
"I could use some beam gun, right now." Antonette replied.  
"I'm losing ammo." Alfred added.  
"Well, tough luck. My gun had stopped working." Cara replied sarcastically. Alfred turned his head to her. "Cara, you are a large beam gun."  
"Are you stupid? I have a bracelet that won't let me use my powers!"  
A shot flew almost infront of Alfred's face.  
"CARA! USE YOUR POWERS!"  
"I CAN'T!  
Alfred grabbed her wrist and started to bend the bracelet until it was broken. Alfred took the bracelet off then stared at her.  
"I'm so gonna kill you after this." she growled and moved.

Violet jumped on the stairs as she ran for the guns. They were located at the east end of the ship. "There it is!" she thought to herself and moved faster.  
But she didn't have a chance to get near to it. Omega blocked her.  
"Looks like the princess flower is here." Omega grinned.

Buddy led the kids to safety. He pulled Dash to get his attention.  
"Dash."  
"Don't call me that." he grumbled.  
"Listen, squeak. I need you to take these children to the jet. It's a black one not far away from here. I trust you, you understand? I'm going after your sister."  
"Why should I trust you?" Dash asked.  
"Because she did."

Buddy ran towards where Violet should be.  
He almost fell back when he saw who was blocking his path.  
_Morning Star,_ he sneered.  
"Looking for your girl, I see." he said in his mysterious voice.  
"Get out of my way." Buddy growled.  
"She's busy right now." he said. "Having a chat with Omega."  
Omega. Upon hearing the voice, Buddy's eyes widened in fear.  
The last time Violet and Omega had faced each other, Violet almost died.  
She was super that time... and the danger is doubled now that she's human.  
Buddy was about to ran past him but Morning Star grabbed Buddy's throat.  
"You think you can go past me that easily?" he asked.  
Buddy twisted his arm and kicked his stomach. He pulled out his gun.  
Morning Star stood back up and stretch both of his hands away from each other.  
There was fire. Fire circling both of them.  
"You think you can defeat me, Pine?" he roared. "You can't. You're just a silly boy with a rocket boots."  
Buddy glared at him.  
"I may not be super but I sure can save this world." he snapped and ran towards Morning Star. Morning Star was ready for him.  
Buddy shoots him but Morning Star was fast. He punched Buddy in the face, which almost broke the inventor's nose.  
Buddy put his finger on the bridge of his nose and glared at Morning Star.  
And with all his might, Buddy pushed Morning Star to the floor and punched him endlessly. He only stopped when Morning Star flamed his fist and almost caught Buddy.  
His mask was broken.  
Buddy was few feet away from him as he stood back up and spit blood from his mouth.  
"You're a fighter. Eh?" he grinned, his distorted voice almost disappearing.  
He took off his mask.  
And Buddy knew that face was familiar.

Violet coughed off blood. She felt like her insides were breaking apart. She gripped on the cold metal for her dear life.  
Loud explosions can be heard from afar but Violet's eyes were focused on one thing, getting back up.  
She felt defeated when she saw Omega looking down at her with her smug grin.  
She's in a lot of pain.  
"Goodbye, Violet." Omega said as she stepped on her fingers. Violet let out a scream and let go.  
Omega turned around and walked away.  
Violet thought she was dead. Well, she's almost dead.  
She was stuck on the edge, upside down.  
She wanted to get her body back up but she can't reach. The another way out is few feet down, and if she miss she'd fall thousands of feet and die.  
She then heard a familiar voice.  
"Buddy..." she called weakly.  
"Violet!" Buddy looked up to Violet and ran to the edge of a broken bridge.  
"Honey, take my hand." Buddy said. "Let go, I'll catch you."  
Violet stared at Buddy, purple orbs looking hopeless.  
"Honey, I need you to let go." Tears started to well in his eyes.  
Is Buddy Pine crying? What is that look on his face? He's afraid.  
He's afraid of losing her.  
"Bud." Violet groaned and tried to reach for his hand. The whole bridge shook and Violet accidentally slipped...  
"Violet!"

Buddy watched as the one person that mattered most to him right now, the one person that he loved... fall.  
"Too bad." a voice behind him chuckled. "I would've caught her."  
Buddy gritted his teeth and turned to Morning Star... or should he call him Jonah?  
He didn't said anything, only turned to him.  
"Sir, the suit..."  
"About damn time." Buddy sneered. "Send it in."  
"Your damn toys can't stop me." Jonah grinned.  
Buddy's blue eyes fixed on him as he ran towards him, Jonah did the same.  
He jumped and was ready to pounce at him when Buddy slide beneath him.  
The armor he was waiting for, slowly emerged behind him.  
"You're going to pay."

Cara and Antonette were about to go to the control room when the whole ship almost turned.  
"Holy!" Antonette shouted as she grabbed a hold on a large pipe and held Cara to stop her from slipping.  
"What the hell is happening?!"  
"NSA." Cara whispered. "They're here. Thank God."  
"Let's go." Antonette said.

"We're dropping!"  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Omega shouted and tried to make the ship steady.  
"They have damaged our engines."  
"Then go fix it!"  
When the guards turned to the door, Cara and Antonette shot them down, leaving Omega alone.  
"Oh, it's the powerpuff girls. I see you're missing the other one. I guess, she's down below?" Omega snapped.  
"Down below?!" Antonette asked. "What did you do to Violet?!"  
Cara held Antonette.  
"Well, we had a little fight earlier. I had to end her suffering. Short story, she fell down."  
"If she fell then you're going to fall down with this ship." Antonette snapped and charged towards her.

Jonah held on the edge of the bridge, glaring at the armored inventor. He was flaming, literally.  
Buddy grabbed him to his collar and held him on the edge.  
"Go on..." he chuckled. "Kill me."  
_If I leave her here I'd be twice as bad as her._ Alfred's voice echoed through his head.  
He wanted to be a hero... not a villain. He left that path a long time ago.  
_C'mon now, Bud. He killed our girl! He's the reason why she's dead!_  
Shut up.  
And even before Buddy could decide, the whole ship started to fall down, dragging them along.

Omega tried to stop it from crashing down. But it was too late. All she can manage is to make sure that the ship doesn't get fully destroyed by the impact.  
Buddy laid on the ground.  
"Metis, what happened?"  
"It occured, sir, that the ship lost it's control and engines."  
He turned around to see if Morning Star survived. "Please be dead."  
But then there was a fire ball that shot right to this face. Thankfully, Buddy was fast enough to move away.  
Jonah's eyes were flaming and half of his coat was destroyed.  
"You think you can stop me!" he growled. "You think you are special! But you are not! You will die together with your supers! YOU WILL DIE TOGETHER WITH THEM!"  
Buddy moved back and aimed his wrist at him. What? Why didn't his zero point gravity worked?  
He noticed a large crack on his gauntlet.  
"Oh good." he muttered.  
"Pray now, Pine." Jonah said as he moved towards him. "Enjoy your last mo-"  
There was a large pipe that hit Jonah and he dropped to the side.  
Buddy stared at his savior, wide eyes. He can feel his whole heart pumping through his chest.  
"Violet!" he called.  
Violet noticed his look.  
"You just scared the devil out of me. I thought you were..."  
"What? Dead? Because of falling for two thousand feet?" she scoffed. "Oh please."  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
"Life."  
Buddy stared at her. "I was kidding." she replied. "While I was falling I thought how stupid I was and tried to use my powers. Once, it created little forcefields but instantly cracked. I tried and tried until I finally made a large one to protect me from the fall. Long story short, my powers came back."  
Buddy didn't reply instead he moved closer to Violet and wrapped her around his arms.  
"I'm so scared that I was going to lose you." he said, gently running his hand through her soft hair.  
Violet felt warm in his embrace.

"Oh, how sweet."

The two looked at Jonah, who was already on his feet.  
Buddy kept Violet behind him.  
"It's over, Jonah." Buddy said.  
Violet couldn't believe it was him. He was there for Violet, all these times. He helped her.  
Jonah was about to attack them when Cara grabbed him and injected a sleep serum to him.  
Slowly, Jonah's eyes closed.  
"You do understand that the last thing we'd have to do is kill him." she said to both of them.  
"Violet!" Antonette called and jumped to her bestfriend. "You're alive! Oh god! You're alive!"  
"I'm fine." she assured her.

Director Towns managed to keep things under control. The five of them walked towards him.  
"You..." he growled. "The five of you are in really big trouble."  
Buddy chuckled and raised his hands. "Calm down, Director."  
"Calm down?! I almost lost my job because of you kids!" he rambled.  
"Almost." Buddy repeated. Alfred grabbed something out of his pocket.  
"This is the serum that Morning Star created." he said. "There's still tons of them in the ship."  
Director Towns glared at the serum then at him. He grabbed it and put it on his pocket.  
"Now go. I believe the three ladies needed to meet Principal Wilson."  
"What?" Antonette groaned.  
Director Towns left and the five of them watched as the NSA cuffed Omega and all of the other minions Morning Star had.  
Violet looked at Jonah who was headed to the helicopter. His parents were there.  
"Jonah." his mother cried as she ran towards him, but the police stopped her.  
"He's my son. Please... let me just talk to him." she said.  
His father stood few steps away from him, glaring at him.  
Jonah stopped and looked up to his father.  
"I bet you still think Brian is much better than me." he snapped at him. He continued walking and didn't turn around to see the look on his father's face.

Dash ran towards his sister. "Violet!" he said.  
Violet wrapped him into a big hug.  
"I think you have some explaining to do to me." he said, raising his eyebrow and looking at Buddy.  
Violet sighed and nodded.  
"Promise me you won't tell mom and dad?"  
"Why shouldn't I? They should know." he argued.  
"I will tell them... at the right time." she said. "Promise me."  
"Okay... Okay.. I promise."

**Few hours later.**

Violet led Dash to the porch of their house. Their mother opened the door and the joy in her face was unexplainable. She looked very happy and the tears in her eyes just can't be stopped. Bob was relieved to see Dash. To see that his son was still alive and well and also his daughter who was strong and brave enough to save her brother. Bob wrapped his arms around his family.  
"Oh goodness, don't you do that again!" Helen scolded Dash. "Violet, honey. You're alright. I'm so so happy."  
"Yeah. And Mom... I got my powers back." she smiled.  
Helen hugged her daughter tightly.  
A loud horn of a car interrupted their little reunion.  
"Sorry to bother the family time, Mr. Incredible. But Violet and I have a lot of explaining to do to Principal Wilson." Antonette shouted from the car.  
"Okay... Be safe." Bob told his eldest.  
"Okay, Dad. I'll be." she replied. She hugged him and bid goodbye to the whole family.

As Violet sat on the back of the car, Buddy looked at him.  
"Did he see me?"  
"Nope, he was too busy crying over his children." Antonette replied.  
"Yeah, Ann's right." Violet assured Buddy.  
"Let's go home." Alfred told them.  
Cara opened the car's radio.

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

* * *

Points for whoever knows that song is.

Also holiday is almost there I might be back in few days or so but I promise I'll update this fic...

Also if anyone knows where I derived some scenes from I'd love you for eternity lol!


	22. Chapter 22: Holidays

AN: This will be my last for the year. Again I repeat last chapter for the year. I will be on vacation for a week or so and will be back on the first week of January. Soooo, enjoy the holidays everyone!

guest: yiiiiis! I'll put up another story on why Jonah is Morning Star and how the hell that happened!

RAE: YEEES! THAt'S THE SONGGGG! I REALLY LOVE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY I SWEAR. (I actually I love marvel as a whole lol)

* * *

Long live the walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

One day, we will be remembered

\- Long live, Taylor Swift

Violet decorated the not-so-tall tree they had in the apartment. The old couple who owned the place miraculously let them stay. Mr. Trevor convinced his wife that it'll be okay. Buddy was in his room, fixing some things that were broken when Omega attacked the place. Buddy's recovering from the torture and Violet's already having her powers back to normal. Everything was finally where they should be and it is now peaceful. Violet sighed as she tried to put up the christmas ornaments that were lying on the floor. Her ginger haired boyfriend finally came out of his room and noticed how tired she is.

"Babe." Buddy called as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey!" Violet protested. It's not like she doesn't like the sweetness, it's just that... it felt awkward having someone to be sweet with, again. Buddy chuckled and buried his face in his girlfriend's neck.  
"What'd you get me for Christmas?" he asked.  
"Well, you have to wait for it, mister." she replied coyly. The Parr girl continued to decorate the tree as Buddy moved over to look at the big carton of ornaments. Sheez, Violet wasn't the one for party's but she sure is the girl for holidays. Buddy is a party person but the parties he used to go to were like charity parties and evening parties, with suits and gowns and sexy girls. He's really not into the family &amp; friend thing but he will do this for Violet and also to thank Antonette for helping Vi find him.

"Antonette will be here anytime now." Violet cut off Buddy's thought.

"Hmmm." Buddy nodded and slouched on the sofa, staring mindlessly at her. "I can cook dinner if you want. So you can finish the damn tree before the blondie gets here. It's no trouble, babe. I'll just drop by the grocery for some stuffs then I'll cook." Buddy suggested as he tilted his head to keep contact with her.  
Violet simply pouted her lips and nodded. "Not a bad idea."  
Buddy stood up and walked back to his room to get his wallet and jacket. He grabbed Violet and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back."

"Of course you will, because if you don't... I'd come looking for you." she teased.

* * *

A snow-covered Antonette opened the door. She was groaning and complaining that the snow storm outside is making her sick. Buddy rolled his eyes, looking back to the tomatoes he was chopping. Just few minutes after Antonette arrived, Alfred and Cara came in.  
Violet was somehow surprised that the two actually came in the apartment at the same time.  
She smiled at the 'couple' but Cara only replied with a sharp glare.  
Antonette was putting the gifts on the tree as Buddy baked the cake and cooked the meal.  
"Hmm. That smells delicious." Antonette said as she tried to dipped her finger on the meal but Buddy tapped it away.  
"Get your filth off my meal." he snapped.  
"Hey, firehead. Respect me." Antonette glared.  
"Wait for it, blondie."  
"Sheez."  
Violet simply chuckled at both of them. She heard her phone beep and quickly walked away to answer it. It was her mother.  
"Hello, Vi."  
"Hi, mom!"  
"Merry Christmas, honey!"  
"Merry Christmas, mom... How's everyone there?"  
"Well, we managed to have some peaceful Christmas. Jack-Jack didn't set fire on anything. Dash's friends were here together with their parents. It's actually nice... except that you're not here." there was a hint of sadness in her mother's voice.  
"Mom... you know I have to-"  
"Yeah... How's Antonette, by the way?"  
"She's actually having fun." Violet smiled and turned to see Buddy and Antonette arguing about the cake.  
"Okay, I gotta go. I'll call you back later, honey. Love ya."  
"Love ya too, Mom."  
Violet closed her phone and turned back to the kitchen.  
"It's dinner!"  
"Oh, good!" Antonette whined. "Because I've been dying already."  
"Shut up." Buddy groaned and placed the meal at the center of the table. All five of them sat and enjoyed the night.

"Time for gifts!" Alfred smiled as they held out the colorful boxes to each other. Before Buddy could give Violet her gift, Antonette barged in, placing her gift to her bestfriend's hand. Violet smiled as Buddy rolled his eyes.  
"Open it up!" Antonette squealed. Violet opened the box to see a big beautiful notebook.  
"Ann, it's really pretty!" she said, hugging her bestfriend.  
"Okay, your turn's over. Mine now." Buddy said, pushing her away. Antonette scowled but stayed beside her Violet.  
"Hey, I said my turn now. Go talk to Cara or something." Buddy argued.  
Antonette glared at Buddy and walked away.  
"I wanted this to be special." he said as soon as Ann's out of the picture. Violet smiled and looked at the crimson little box that Buddy held.  
"Open it up, baby."  
Violet did what she was told and as soon as her eyes laid upon the gift, she let out a soft gasp.  
"Buddy... This is-"  
"That's one of the stuffs I bought back when I was still a big time CEO blah blah." Buddy mumbled. "Some of the things I kept... I wanted you to keep it."  
"It must be expensive." Violet said, tracing the large stone pendant.  
"Nah... You weight more than anything, babe." he grinned before grabbing Violet near to him.  
"Um.. Buddy."  
"Oh... would you look at that." he chuckled, looking up. Violet looked up to see what he was looking at, and she blushed.  
"Buddy.. I th-"  
She was silenced by the kiss and she could hear Antonette squealing in the background.

On the other side of the room, Cara was holding a cup of hot chocolate on her hand as she stared at the snow outside.  
"Cara..." Alfred called, as he walked over to her.  
But even before Alfred could talk, Cara pushed a middle size box to his chest without even looking at him.  
Alfred took the gift and walked beside her.  
"Here." he said, handing her a small box.  
Cara murmured thanks and kept her eyes on the outside view.  
"Cara..."  
"Hmm?"  
"I..."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry about what I did... years ago."  
Cara scoffed and waved her hands. "It's past..."  
"And I wanted to say that..." Alfred stammered and looked away from her. "I..."  
Cara now turned to him, curious as to what he will say.  
"I love you, Cara Paladino." Alfred said and walked away, leaving the confused Cara to her own.

Violet and Buddy were talking on the side of the tree, while Alfred was nowhere to be found... probably on the bathroom.  
Am I the only single person on this room? Antonette thought. Of course, she knew about Cara and Alfred... it was undeniable.  
"Hey, bff." Violet greeted her.  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Yeah sure... Happy New Year."  
"Buddy!"  
"Okay. Merry Christmas!"

* * *

This was supposed to be posted before i went on vacation... but hey! I found a way to post it while im on vacation lol!


	23. Chapter 23: Annual Super Games Part 1

**AN:** Aloha! Sorry this took weeks! I've been busy since I came back from vacation! The family reunion was awesome! And there were lots of foods.

* * *

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

**\- Immortals, Fall Out Boy**

"Violet! Watch out!"  
Violet jumped out of the log's way and roll over to the side.  
"Here!" Antonette shouted, throwing her the gun.  
Violet shot the two holograms and ran towards the other end of the training field.  
It was easy for Antonette, she could just phase through the obstacles.  
Violet slides down and ran towards the next exit.  
Antonette took a glance at the clock. 15 seconds.  
Violet ran faster. They needed to reach the other end before the other holograms could.  
Then there was a hit. Violet groaned as the log hit her in the head. Shit.  
She immediately got back to her feet and ran faster.

BEEP.

The holographic opponents disappeared.  
"With that kind of training, you won't be able to get it to the top 3." Cara said, as she turned off the training program.  
Violet took off her helmet and looked at her.  
"That was level 4 stuff. I mean we can compete." she told Cara.  
"You haven't seen the games. I've been competing for four years time." Cara said.  
"That was like Camp Half-blood!" Antonette squealed.  
"Camp what what?"  
"You know, let's take a break." Cara said as she motioned towards the door.

The whole school ground was filled with students. Some were laying on the grass, the others headed for the cafeteria or the library.  
Most of them were talking about the Annual Supers Game.  
Violet turned her head to the direction of the 'arena', where the engineers were busy putting it in place.  
"It's huge." Antonette exclaimed.  
"It's the biggest event of the school." Violet chirped.

Meanwhile, at Reform Program.

"Let's go grab some lunch." Alfred suggested after he pulled off his glove.  
"Alright." Buddy replied.  
The two boys headed to the locker room but Prof. Gallen interrupted them.  
"Pine." he called and gestured for him to come closer.  
"I'll be right behind you, it'll be just a second." he said to Alfred who simply nodded.  
The two of them walked into the hallway.  
"What's up, Prof?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Remember when you asked me for verifications. About your armor." the old man said as he adjusted his glasses.  
Buddy swallowed hard. To be honest, the percentage of whether NSA will approve it is 80% no and 20% yes.  
"Director Towns was really not happy about what happened months ago." the professor continued.  
Oh good.  
"Here's the result." he handed Buddy a piece of paper which the inventor immediately read.  
"Dear Mr. Pines,  
_Due to the past records and events, we have analyzed your request and have concluded that we, the council of NSA, will approve your armor but with few certain condition._  
"C'mon.. Prof... This armor's- wait. Did it just say..." he looked at the letter again. "approved."  
The old man smiled and nodded.  
"Oh god. It's approved! It's approved!" Buddy almost shouted. "Thanks Prof! I really need to go!" he said and ran towards the end of the hallway.  
"ALFRED!"

Violet wiped her sweat and groaned.  
"Again!" Cara shouted.  
"I'm tired." Ann complained.  
"If you both want to win the games, this is how we'll practice." Cara said.  
"I think I broke my backbone." Violet said, putting her hand on her back.  
"Cara, this is not Sparta." Ann grumbled.  
"Yes, this is. And when you fight there, you'll experience Trojan War." she said, spinning her wooden stick.  
Violet stood up and started sparring with her again.

The day ended with all their bodies in pain, except Cara's.  
The three were headed to the ice cream store when Buddy and Alfred saw them.  
"Hey, Buddy!" Violet greeted and even before she could ask anything, Buddy wrapped her in a tight hug and spun her around.  
Violet chuckles and was really confused about his actions.  
"What's happening?" she giggled.  
"Did Titanic came out of the sea?" Antonette teased.  
Buddy glared at her and said no.  
"NSA approved my armor!" he smiled.  
"Oh! Great! Now you can pay our ice creams and celebrate." Antonette chuckled.  
Buddy rolled his eyes.  
"I heard you guys were in for the games?" Alfred interrupted.  
"Yeah, and Athena here were killing us before the game starts."  
"I'm trying to make sure you don't look like wimps there." Cara said as she rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, enough. Let's go celebrate." Alfred chuckled.

Back at their apartment, Violet was doing her homework on the couch when Buddy sat beside her.  
"Too bad I can't watch your games." he interrupted.  
"It's alright. It's not that cool anyway." she replied, scribbling her answers on it.  
Buddy smirked and moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"Hey, I'd love to see my girlfriend kicking somebody's ass." he grinned and kissed her cheek.  
Violet blushed and tried to push him off.  
"Hey, I want smooches."  
"Well, I don't. I'm busy." she chuckled.  
"C'mon, babe. Homework can wait."  
"No, Buddy." she replied.  
The door bell suddenly rang.  
"I'm gonna go get it." Violet smiled as Buddy tried to reach her.  
She looked at the peephole and almost fainted at what she saw.  
"Buddy, get in your room!" she said.  
"What? Why? Who is it?!"  
"It's my dad!"  
Buddy immediately ran to his room and locked the door and Violet checked the place of any suspicious item that his father might see. The door bell keep ringing until she approached the door again.  
"I'm here. I'm here." she said and opened the door. "Dad..."  
"Violet!" Bob greeted and hugged his daughter.  
"What're you doing here?" she asked, eyeing up Buddy's room.  
"I was on town for some business meeting and I thought I'd come visit you before I go home." he explained.  
"Oh... That sounds good." she nervously laughed and leaned in the door way.  
Bob looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"  
"Sure." she replied and moved over.  
"Where's your roommate? She said you have one but didn't tell me who she is."  
"Oh, the one mom said? Well, h- she's at work right now. Her name's... Brittany." she said, moving over the sala and looking around. "Sorry, I haven't cleaned the place up."  
"It's alright, perfectly fine." Bob said.  
"Would you like some glass of water?" she asked, pointing over the kitchen.  
"Yes." Bob smiled and followed her.  
Violet noticed Buddy's mug, it has Pine Enterprise written on it, on the kitchen sink. She immediately grabs a glass and pour some water on it.  
"Here." she said to Bob, stopping him from getting to the sink. She came back and grabbed the mug and placed it on one of the cabinets.  
"So how's school?" Bob asked.  
"It was good. My grades are fine. The professors are good and I have friends." she smiled and shrugged.  
"Good to hear. Your mother misses you very much. Also Dash... and Jack-Jack."  
"I miss them too, Dad." she replied with a warm smile.  
"So you'll visit us during summer, right?" he asked.  
"Of course, Dad. We have this summer family outing thing. I wouldn't miss it." she said.  
Bob looked at his watch and nodded. "I need to go then, I have to be back before dinner. Take care, honey." he said.  
"Okay, Dad."  
"And oh, I almost forgot." he said, opening his bag and looking for something. He handed her a box wrapped up in a red wrapper. "Mom wants you to have this."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know. She just told me to give it to you." he said before heading out of the door.  
"Bye, Vi. Take care."  
"Bye, Dad."  
Buddy opened the door and looked at her. "So that was close." he sighed. "When are you planning to tell them?"  
"Tell them about what?"  
"Us?"  
"I don't know, maybe family dinner." she replied. She looked at the box at her father gave her.

The next day, Cara finished the training with Antonette.  
"We have one day to practice and the games start tomorrow." she said.  
"Oh good news." Antonette replied.  
"There are 15 teams." Violet said.  
"And only three will get it to the final round." Cara said, crossing her arms.  
"We can do this, powerpuff girls." Antonette said, wrapping her arms around both of them.


	24. Mini Update

Hey! I know I haven't updated in almost years or something. But since Incredibles will be showing next year (I think) I'm continuing this Budlet fic again!

Updates will be posted soon so stay tuned!


End file.
